To BUDDER- A Skydoesminecraft fanfic
by Ilikepie1079
Summary: Skydoesminecraft runs Budder City, the biggest city in all of Minecraftia. He meets a stranger, he suddenly finds himself falling in love. But, with squids suddenly get smarter, will he defeat them or doom Budder City. Features Youtubers like: Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, ASDFJerome, BajanCanadian, Seto and etc. Rated T for violence and some cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

**(This is my second fanfiction, just remember I only own my OCs, Sky is a Youtuber, you should go check him out if dont know him, here: /user/SkyDoesMinecraft, copy this link. He is pretty awesome.)**

**WATCH SKY TO UNDERSTAND SOME PARTS! SKIP IF YOU DON'T KNOW SKY!**

"General Sky?" A small man in budder amour slinked in the small doorway in Sky's office.

"Yes?" Sky turned his giant, butter chair to see the recruit. Sky was tired, he hadn't had sleep last night because of a recent squid army attack. No, it didn't take all night, but Sky was called to a meeting right afterword to find what their next move was. That took all night, there was too much arguing, so they had got barely any leads. Sky was even thinking about retiring, but Sky Army needed him. It wasn't Sky Army without Sky. It was Army. That name didn't even make sense. They need Sky more than anything.

"MinecraftUniverse asked for you, sir." The guard stood straight up. Jason? Why would Jason ask for Sky? Sky sighed.

"Okay." Sky stood up, his navy cape with a budder pick on it, rustled a bit as he stood up. "Lead me to where he is." The guard nodded and turned and they started walking down budder corridors. Sky didn't need the guard to lead him through the hallways, he just wanted time to think. Sky let his legs lead him as his brain lingered else where. Was it about the meeting? Did Jason analyze the clues enough to get a lead? That would be wonderful so Sky didn't have to find leads. Sky smiled at the last thought. Then, maybe he could get some sleep. The guard stopped. Sky almost bumped into the poor guy.

The guard knock on the iron door in front of them. "Uh, Sir MinecraftUniverse, I have brought General Sky."

"Just a second," Sky heard footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Jason, smiling. "Thank you, Frank, you are dismissed." Jason looked at the guard in front of Sky. The guard nodded and slightly bowed, then he turned and raced off.

"Jason, what is it?" Sky said, exasperated. Sky saw a twinkle in Jason's helmet.

"You're gonna love this. Come in." Sky stepped inside Jason's study. He heard Jason shut the door behind him. Jason walked over to his desk and sat in his big, poofy, velvet chair, and beckoned Sky to come over. Sky walked over. Jason's desk was filled with papers of all sorts. Maps, letters from the squids, pictures of the villages, compasses, you name it. A bulky lamp shone onto the papers.

"I have found a lead." Jason, proudly beamed, as he said his news. Sky grinned.

"So tell me." Sky beckoned.

"The letter we found yesterday," Jason pointed to it. "Was the coded. I broke the code quickly and found the name of a town that lives under Budder City's command. I checked maps and found it was near here in Budder City."

"So, they plan to attack that city?" Sky asked. Jason shook his head.

"No, they took that city, Sky." Jason said.

"WHAT?" Sky yelled.

"Yeah, they took it sneakily, while they attacked us last night. So we couldn't help them." Jason looked up from his explanation. "Also, that city, was a budder producer."

"Oh no." Sky uttered.

"Don't you see? They are planning to shut down our budder and then attack us, while we are weak." Jason looked at Sky.

"It's our worst nightmare, squids got smarter." Sky said, barely audible. Jason nodded. Sky sighed, he knew the budder had slimed down last night, but it wasn't enough to see too much change. Sky had only thought that the towns where being lazy.

"Call guards to other budder producers and put more people in patrols." Sky commanded Jason. "Also, may I get some rest?"

Jason sighed. "Sleep up, Sky. 'Cause we are on night patrol."

Sky had rested up, but had a pounding headache when late night patrol came up. He had been waiting with budder armour and ready to go at the entrance of the city. He was flipping his budder sword in his hands with a bow strapped to his back. Sky leaned up against the wall that surrounded Budder City. The amour didn't help with his headache at all. Sky felt it made it worse. Just then, a patrol had just come back with Fluffy, ADSFJerome, as the leader.

"Sky!" Jerome walked over.

"Report." Sky declared.

"No squids in either village we checked, we still have not found any lake or river that lead to their hideout, sir." Fluffy announced. Sky sighed discouraged about not finding the squids hideout. Normally, they at least had a trace of them. Who had joined the squids that made them better?

"Ah!" Sky exclaimed bringing his hand up to his temple.

"You okay dood?" Jerome grabbed Sky's arm, just in case he fell over, screaming in pain.

"Yeah, just this horrible headache, that I have." Sky dropped his hand and groaned. Fluffy let go of him.

"You sure you should go out on patrol? I think Deadlox needs something to do." Fluffy asked concerned a bit. "Hey, you guys can go home!" Jerome called back to the group of patrol. They headed to the amoury, whispering about patrol.

"No, no it's okay Fluffy. I promised Jason." Sky stood up straight and nodded. He regretted nodding. Ow.

"I think Jason would understand if you couldn't go because of a medical condition." Jerome suggested.

"No, Fluffy, I am fine, besides I feel I should go. I haven't gone on a patrol in a while." Sky smiled. It was fake but Jerome bought it.

"Okay, but if you feel any worse tell Jason." Fluffy turned and walked away. Sky sighed, his friends worried a bit too much about him. Well, he had been acting weird since Dawn left. NO! No, he promised he wouldn't think of... her. His heart was broken and he wasn't going to fall in love with anyone else. Sky's eyes started to sting a bit. NO CRYING! That was for sure. Thinking about love had made him gloomy.

"Hey Sky!" Jason yelled over to him. Sky blinked out the stinging. He didn't time to cry. He had to protect his army. Jason and three other guards ran up wearing budder armour.

"Hey Jason!" Sky waved. Jason waved back.

"This is Logan, Jordan, and Dane." Jason implied while pointing to each of the other guys.

"Hello, General Sky." They all said in unison.

"Hello, each of you. So Jason, what shall we be doing?" Sky asked facing them.

"We are going to check some rivers and lakes. So," Jason threw me a small boat. "Get ready to get soaked."

Sky and the team had searched for the whole time on patrol. They had found zero traces. Sky felt exhausted. Sky was in the back with Jason leading them home. Jason had the map, and Sky didn't really feel like leading right now.

_AHHHHHH!_

Sky stopped. What was that?

"Did you guys here that?" Sky asked quickly.

"Hear what?" Dane replied.

_HELP! AHHH! SQUIDS!_

"I will be right back." Sky turned and headed towards where he thought he heard the scream. He walked through some thick trees. Then, Sky reached a clearing.

There Sky saw a girl that was being tortured by squids. The girl had long brown hair that shimmered, beautifully, she wore a white hoodie that was striped with turquoise. She had on jean shorts with a belt that had an assortment of budder weapons. Her eyes were shut and her face was squished up pain. Her hoodie had red spots of blood on it. Her legs looked cut up. She was laying down on the ground. Bits of the grass were stained red. A weird hybrid of a human and a squid stood over her. The hybrid had a whip in his hand and was laughing evilly. It's back was to Sky. Sky stood there for a second, then ran out and stabbed the hybrid in the chest and kicked it off the girl. It made a weird gurgling sound and the went still. Sky looked back over at the girl. She was, beautiful. The girl eyes flickered open for a second. Her eyes were sky blue. They were like mirrors.

"Thank yoou." She uttered before she passed out.

**Thank you for reading next chapter will be up soon. If you have any questions for any of the characters, I will answer them for you! Oh and that yoou, is not a spelling error it's a slur, she passes out after. SLUR.**


	2. Chapter 2: The girl

**(I don't own the Youtuber's, they own themselves. I own my OC's. **  
**Sky: Sooooooooo, Trust me you will want to read the first chapter if you haven't which would be very stupid. **  
**Blackscar1079: Yeah what he said...)**

* * *

Sky hesitated to either leaving or making sure the girl wasn't dead. He noticed the faint sound of breathing and the small moements on her chest. Sky sighed. He then heard footsteps. Sky turned towards to sound and drew out his sword.

"Hey, Sky, we saw you were gone and came looking after you." Jason popped out of the trees, looking at a map distractied. "So, why are you here-" Jason stopped as his eyes surveyed the clearing and widen his eyes at the girl.

"What happened?" Jason looked at Sky's sword, which was stained with black ink.

"I heard I cry for help and found the source here," Sky said, putting his sword away. "This girl was getting attacked by a human-squid mutant. She was crying for help, so I killed the evil hybrid." Sky heard Jason gasp.

"Mutants? No way." Jason looked over at the corpse. "No. Then it is true, squids are getting smarter and stronger." Jason shook his head. Sky felt discourged. Those squids, they ruined EVERYTHING!

"Well, Dane grab the dead mutant squid. And take it back to the lab. They will run tests on it," Jason ordered. Dane had a look of disgust as he picked up the dead body. He looked a bit green. "Sky," Sky's head snapped back to Jason. "Since you saved the girl, you get to carry her home." Sky heard some Aww's from the others. Sky picked up the girl. She was a bit too cold, but he would probably warm her up. Then, they started heading home.

* * *

*Back at Budder City*

"I'm just saying Ty," Jerome stated. "We should get a therapist. He hasn't been anywhere like himself, since she left. His fake smiles aren't gettting him anywhere." Fluffy took a swig of milk. Ahh, good milk.

"Maybe he just needs a new girlfriend." Deadlox took a bite of steak, delious.

"Nah, dude. He won't let romance get to him anyway." Seto had a cup of milk, too. The three of them where sitting around a table, discussing a plan to get Sky back to his old self.

"Hey doods!" BajanCanadian stepped into the shack. "What y'all doing in here?"

"Trying to find a plan to get Sky back to himself." Jerome explained. "Here, sit down and have glass a milk."

"Thanks dood." Bajan pulled up a chair and Fluffy slid him a glass filled with milk. "So what are the plans so far?"

"Therapist or getting him a new GF" Ty claimed.

"How about he gets a girlfriend that's a therapist! There case closed." Bajan said, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table.

"He doesn't need a girlfriend." Setosorcer implied. "Besides, he might get his heart broken again, then, he would be even worse. He might not be able to lead Sky Army." They nodded.

"But-" Jerome started.

"But, what? It's decided, no girlfriend." Ty said.

"You were the one who suggested it!" Fluffy yelled and stood up, causing his chair to topple backwards.

"Well, I decided it's better for Adam that we don't give him a new girlfriend!" Ty stood up, shouting back. His chair only scooted back.

"Doods!" Bajan interupted, while sneaking a peek out the window. "Sky's back from patrol."

"What's so good about that?" Seto asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"He's carrying something." Bajan squinted. "It's a.. GIRL!" Bajan jumped up. Everyone gasped and hurried outside to see.

"Hey Sky!" Deadlox called out, running ahead of the group.

"Oh, hey Ty." Sky turned to him. The girl hug limply to his chest. "Look I really need to go I-"

"Hey Sky!" Jerome yelled as the group got closer. "Who's that?" The group reached Sky.

"I don't know, that's what Jason and I are trying to figure out. Now excuse me-" Sky declared.

"Wait, TrueMU knows about this?" Seto asked.

"Yes, now-" Sky was interupted by gasps.

"Hey, she looks a bit bloody. Shouldn't you be taking her to the infirmary?" Bajan chimed.

"That's what I was doing before I was stopped by you guys!" Sky walked towards the hospital.

"Oh," They said in unison. The group followed Sky to the clinic, all asking questions.

"Where'd she come from?"

"Why is she so bloody?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Not now, guys" Sky said, feeling drained. "Please just let me sleep. I will answer questions in the morning." All those lake and rivers had made him exhasted, on top of the headache that was bearable now.

"Okay guys, lets leave Adam alone." A voice said.

"Thanks, Mudkip." Sky said, walking faster as the group stopped.

"Your welcome, Sky." HuskyMudkipz walked over to the group. "Besides you all should get to sleep."

"AGH! You sound like a mom." Jerome rolled his eyes. Husky smiled.

"Scatter." Husky asserted. The group goaned and walked to their houses. Husky sighed as he went to his own. "Sky's found a girl." He muttered to himself.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

"Just do your job." Sky said to the nurse that took the girl.

"Will do General Sky." The nurse nodded, she was serious. Sky staggered to his castle/home. He trudged up to his room. He slid his amour off and was going to take it to the amourey tomorrow. He jumped into bed and instantly fell asleep, snoring.

* * *

Sky woke up. Ugh, morning already? Sky got up and got ready. He took his amour to the blacksmiths in town and left it with them. He cleaned his budder sword. Today was pretty good day. He was going to go check on the mysterious girl today. If she was awake, he was going to question her.

Sky walked over to the hospital.

"Hello, General Sky?" The doctor of the girl, asked before he could see her.

"Yes?" Sky asked back.

"Sir, we found posion in her blood system. We cleared it out, but the source was from the dead body you killed yesterday." The doctor explained while they walked through the hallways to get the girl's room.

"Squid's have venom?" Sky questioned.

"Not normal ones. Only the hybrid." The doctor mentioned. Sky nodded.

"Did you tell MinecraftUniverse this?" Jason would want knowledge like this to find the next lead.

"Yes, he asked for special information this morning. Anyways, the patient is doing great after we removed the venom." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you, doctor. Also, is she awake?" Sky needed to know.

"Yes , she's been chattering all morning." Sky suddenly saw it, the doctor looked exasperated. "Here we are." The doctor and Sky stopped at a door and the doctor opened it.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" A voice yelled.

"Here she is." The doctor let Sky in and left closing the door behind him. Sky turned and saw her. She was still beautiful but her eyes looked as though she could burn him with anger. She wore a hospital gown instead of her normal attire from yesterday.

"Uh, hello. My name is General Sky." Sky introduced himself.

"That's wonderful, General Sky, but I have to leave your city. Someone I love is being held captive by squids, so if I could just leave here-" The girl didn't say her name once in that sentence.

"Woah, woah, woah, first off, you can't leave or even stand with those injures. Even after eating a budder apple. Second, is this 'one you love' your boyfriend?" Sky asked curious about the last part.

The girl looked at him and started giggleing. "Hahahaha! No! It's my younger sister!" She said between a laugh. Sky blushed a bit but instantly became serious again.

"Well, until the injuies cure up, you're not going anywhere." The girl stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Fine then. May I ask, what happened last night, after I passed out?"

"Well, I saved you from that squid-hybrid, so your welcome. Then, I brought you here to Budder City." Sky motioned to the window. "So while your here, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead, I'll have to answer them, eventually."

"What's your name?"

"People call me ilikepie, or ilikepie1079. But my real name is Luna." She pointed to her sky eyes. "These glow in the dark."

"Really?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Luna smiled. Sky nodded and closed the window blinds and turned off the lights. Her eyes glowed brightly. Sky's mouth dropped open a bit. "I can turn them off, too." She closed her eyes for a moment and then re-opened them. They didn't glow and acted like normal eyes. Sky turned on the lights and opened the blinds. Luna grinned at Sky's amazement.

"Why are you amazed? I just have wierd power that makes my eyes glow." Luna claimed.

"So, where are you from?" Sky asked,straightening himself.

"A small village with the name of Echo Ridge. It's kind near here." Luna looked out the window as if she could see it. The name of that village sounded familliar, Sky would have to check with Jason because he had all the maps.

"What were you doing out there?" Sky asked, kinda knowing the answer.

"Looking for my sister of course!" Luna almost screamed at him.

"Where did you get those butter weapons that you had on your belt?"

"Made them."

"Are you single?"

"Are you trying to use pick up lines on me?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Sky blushed. "I just wanted to expect a visitor to my city, if you did."

"Oh, then no. Any other questions?"

"Do you like parkour?"

"Yeah, do you smile?" Luna asked, catching Sky off guard.

"Of course."

"Are they real?"

"Kinda."

"Then you don't really smile!" Luna pointed at him, yelling.

"When did you start asking the questions?"

"Just now." Sky cracked a smile. "I did it, I made you smile!" Luna grinned. Sky chuckled at her reaction. Luna beamed.

"Well, I should get going." Sky kept smiling.

"Visit soon." Luna waved.

Sky walked out the door, still smiling. Sky bid a goodbye to the doctor and was on his way to Jason's study, smiling. It had been a good long while. Happiness had finally come to him. People in his city stared. Sky shrugged, who cared?

"Hey, Fluffy." Sky smiled.

"What's on your face?" Fluffy looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Sky was puzzled.

"Great mask, buddy." Jerome clapped.

"What mask?" Sky cracked another smile. A moment passed intil Fluffy replied.

"You're smiling! A real smile!" Jerome hugged him and jumped around screaming, "SKY IS SMILING!" Sky smiled, chuckling sometimes when people stared.

"So, who's the girl?" Fluffy stopped and asked.

"What do you mean?" Sky inquired.

"The girl you have fallen in love with."

Sky snickered. "No one."

"What therapist have you seen?"

Sky laughed. "The girl, I saved, I visited her and she made me smile."

Jerome smiled. "Bye, Sky, I am glad your back!" Fluffy turned and ran to Sky's friends to notify them.

* * *

**I GOT NO QUESTIONS!? I NEED you to ask them! I need stuff to say at the end of each Chapter!**

**Sky: Yeah...**

**Deadlox: When, Blackscar1079 gets bored, she gets BORED!**

**Luna/ilikepie1079(my youtube account): ASK QUESTIONS!**

**Fluffy: About anything!**

**Seto: To anyone...in the charaters.**

**Okay BYE! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pasts

**(Hey, I don't own the Youtubers, they own themselves. I GOT QUESTIONS! YAY! Any questions will be put at the bottom.)**

*Fluffy's POV*

Sky was back, or halfway back. He was smiling, that counted, right? Jerome ran towards Husky's place first.

"Husky!" Jerome knocked, pounding on the door. "Let me in!" Husky opened the door.

"What do you need, Fluffy?" Husky stood in the doorway.

"We need to call someone." Jerome uttered.

"Oh, come in." Husky looked around and let Fluffy in.

*Luna's POV*

Luna had been stranded here, or felt like it. Two or three days would feel like two or three YEARS! She couldn't get out of bed and had to call for a nurse to do anything. Luna sighed. This recovery was going to take a while.

First, Luna tried reading, but she ended up finishing that book and didn't know what else to read.

Second, she tried bouncing a ball around, but it ended failing. Luna growled, she was running out of ideas.

Third, she watched people out the window scurry around and she tried to imagine what they were saying. That didn't keep her attention for long.

She gave up and just started singing.

_I'm in a cube land,_

_I dig cold hands,_

_I use these tools to try and climb out this mess I've maaaade._

_My door is open,_

_Skeletons and zombies._

_I am broken, as they walk all over me,_

_But if I keep on building walls, maybe they'll stay awaaaaay._

_Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest the day_

_I'm trapped, I can't go back,_

_I've made the choice to stay._

_And we'll fiiight,_

_Keep defending through the niiight,_

Suddenly, the door burst open. Luna screamed.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sky yelled. He was smiling. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Uh...I taught myself." Luna shrunk back. Her cheeks heated up.

"WHAT?!"

*Sky's POV*

Sky had just been walking through the hospital, going to visit Luna. Then, he heard singing. He followed the sound, it was coming from...Luna's room! He listened. She was singing Cube Land, and it was...beautiful. It sounded like an angel singing. He burst in shouting "THAT WAS AWESOME! Where did you learn to sing like that?" He added.

"Uh...I taught myself." Sky saw her shrink back and blush a bit.

"WHAT?!" Sky shrilled. That is impossible, for a normal person. Luna must be, like, a prodigy.

"My mother sang me that song as a lullaby." Luna stared out the window, zoning out.

"So, is mother at your town?" Sky thought of his own mom. Her long brown hair. Her golden brown eyes, and her bright white teeth that always smiling.

"No, she died right after my sister was born. We never knew our father. So, we went to an orphange when I was 2 and she was a newborn. We were raised there but I broke us out when I was 8 and she was 6. We roamed the streets and grew up, fighting for our lives, not knowing when we were getting our next meal." Luna was still zoned out. Sky was silent. He had it easy compared to her. He still hadn't known his father but he had his mother, and she was still alive.

"Oh, sorry for asking." Sky looked down. Luna snapped back to reality.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't get all sentimental. Living on the streets wasn't that bad because I had my sister. But, I protected her." Luna smiled. Sky looked at her. She expressed no sadness.

"So, since we saved your life, we haven't discussed payment." Sky looked at her, full business on his face.

"I only have a few budder bars, and maybe some iron-"

"Oh, no no, that isn't enough. I have an idea." Sky smiled slightly.

"Okay..." Luna said, warily.

"You stay here and be a slave for a week," Sky stated. Luna's eyes widened.

"What about my sister?" Luna looked bewildered.

"We'd save her first."

"If she worked too, would you cut the sentence in half?"

"Nope, we would have saved her which means,"

"Oh, do you like me?"

"As a friend, yes."

"As more of a friend."

Sky blushed. "No! Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why would you ask that? Do you like me, as more than a friend?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "NO!"

Sky laughed."So deal or no deal?"

"Let me sleep on it."

"Fine," Sky looked at the small clock in her room. It read 11:30 am. "I need to go on patrol at 12 o'clock."

"I will answer tomorrow." Luna crossed her arms. Sky shrugged.

"See ya tomorrow, then." He walked out the door.

Patrol flew by fast. Sky saw Fluffy at the Mudkips house, on the phone. Sky kinda wondered what he was doing. The rest of the afternoon was spending the day walking around. At around seven, Sky went to Jason's study.

"Hey Jason! Open up!" Sky knocked twice. He heard Jason rush to the door.

The door opened to reveal Jason. "Hey dude." Jason sounded exhausted. "Come in." Sky stepped inside and Jason closed the door behind Sky.

"When's the last time you slept?" Sky questioned Jason as Jason walked over to his desk. Sky followed him.

"Uh, 2 nights ago." Jason sat down.

"Dude, get some sleep tonight. I can't have you like this if squids randomly attack Budder City!" Sky looked at him.

"I promise I will. I haven't found any new leads. So why are you here?" Jason sounded puzzled.

"Well, the girl we rescued, she told me her town name and it sounded familiar. Also, you could give information about it." Sky declared.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Echo Ridge."

Jason shuffled through papers and maps on his desk. He pulled a map and a paper out and quickly scanned it. "It says here, they supply budder to Budder City and...Was the city that was taken over by squids."

"Wait, what?" Sky questioned.

"It was the city that we talked about. We have been trying to fight the squids from that city, but they still rule it." Jason put the paper and map down. So that's how her sister got captured.

"I gotta go." Sky left and went to his room, trying to decide if he should visit Luna or not. He decided not to. It might just bring her painful memories. He got ready for bed and went to sleep early.

*Jerome's POV*

"Tomorrow?" Fluffy asked.

"Yeah, that works, I'll bring Antvenom, too."

"Awesome, thanks"

"Oh we are just glad Sky's back."

"We are, too" Jerome was talking to CaptianSparklez. He had left a while back because Sky went a bit crazy. Sparklez had agreed to come back when Sky started being himself. Fluffy smiled a bit, that girl was the best thing that happened to this place.

*Luna's POV*

Luna fell into a deep sleep. All of a sudden, she was in...the Nether?

"Hello." A voice sounded behind her. Luna turned. It was... HEROBRINE!

"AHHHHHH!" Luna screamed and fell to the ground.

"It's okay, I won't kill you. I just wanted to tell you something." Luna suddenly couldn't move.

"W-w-what do you need to tell me?" Luna stammered.

"It's just that you should stay away from that Skythekid." Herobrine floated in a circle around her frozen body.

"Why?" Luna almost spat.

"Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

Herobrine laughed a bit. He put some fire down and then there was an image of her sister. Her sister was sitting...on a throne! She also was having dinner, laughing with pigmen!

"Traitor!" She hissed.

"Oh no, she is no traitor, she is merely facing what she is." Herobrine almost sounded human, almost.

"What is she, then?" Luna remarked.

"My daughter. And so are you." Herobrine turned to Luna. Luna gasped. Her breath was gone.

"It's-it-it's not t-true!" Luna tried to tell herself.

"I am truly sorry, but, it is true." Herobrine leaned over and looked her straight into her eyes. "Your eyes glow, you can teleport, you can turn invisible, and you are an incredibly wonderful fighter." Herobrine started to sound even more human.

"But you're a murder!" Luna wanted to scream.

"WHAT? Is that what Notch says about me?" Herobrine actually looked...sad. "I went crazy once and he calls me a horrible monster! He banished me here because I have the same power. I didn't mean to!" A tear fell on Luna as Herobrine pulled himself back.

"I don't believe you. You could be trying to play me as a fool." Luna had no trust for her so-called father.

"Yeah, don't trust me, that's what everyone does." Herobrine fell to the ground, and his eyes stopped glowing to reveal blue eyes. He let Luna go. "Just leave, oh and scream like everyone does." Luna stood up.

"Squids, those wretched squids!" Herobrine yelled a slammed his fist to the ground.

"What did the squids do to you?" Luna muttered to him.

"The poison, it didn't kill me, it turned me into a crazy freak. I don't remember anything." Herobrine looked like he had actual emotion, but Luna still didn't trust him. "Here," Herobrine handed her a class of milk. "Drink this and wake up. Just get out of here so you can escape, Budder City. Stay away from Sky." Luna chugged down the milk.

Luna woke up sweating. She looked at her injuries. They looked almost healed. Maybe, Herobrine wasn't such a bad guy. But, why should she stay away from Sky?

*Sky's POV*

Sky shifted in his bed and then fell asleep. Sky's eyes opened to see...the Aether? Sky stood up.

"Hello, Sky." A voice behind him sounded. Sky turned around and faced...Notch!

"Uh," Sky backed up. "Am I dead?"

Notch chuckled. "No, I am here to tell you an important message."

"Okay, uh, Sir."

"Stay away from that girl, Luna."

"Why?"

"She is not what you think she is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are my son, so I trust you."

"Oh, that's a good- wait, WHAT?"

"I trust you. Is that bad?"

"Oh no, but me being your son, this has to be a joke."

"No, your my son, that's why your amulet is so special." Sky looked at his purple amulet surrounded by budder.

"No way. What does this amulet do?"

"It shows your strength of power. It also has your powers inside of it." Sky tapped his amulet. This tiny thing, have power?

"How much power? What can I do?"

Notch smiled. "The power to defeat Herobrine. And you will find out in time." Notch looked at him. "Now, time to wake up. Remember, just let Luna go free and stay away from her."

"But-" Sky was cut off by waking up. He sat up. What was Luna? Was that a real dream? He looked down at his amulet. It shimmered as if it was saying, Yes. But why stay away from Luna?

**YAY QUESTIONS!**

**KittieNerdie: WHO WOULD NOT REVIEW THIS YET?! THIS IS A WONDERFUL STORY! Now I got a first question... Is there a reason on why Luna's eyes glow? I know she said she didn't know, but there has to be something for those eyes to glow...**

Blackscar1079: Thank you for the wonderful comment. *blushes*

Luna: I think we answered that, in that horrible nightmare, that is painfully true.

Sky: BUDDER!

**le meilleur rose: why no mr. sparkez? lol anyways this is really good.**

Jerome: Sparklez is on his way.

Blackscar1079: Thank you. *face turns even redder*

Luna: *Runs over to a wall* Hi fourth wall! *takes giant hammer, swings and breaks*

Blackscar1079: LUNA THAT IS A NO-NO! Oh and there might be a very special guest coming in the later chapter. *grabs Luna* TO THE OBSIDIAN ROOM OF BORINGNESS! And as always, thanks for reading!

**BYE!**

**P.S. Here's the link to watch Cube Land. It's an awesome song! /watch?v=7F0qhq7-K08**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming Back

(Luna and Sky are not cousins. I made it this way, you will understand when you read this small chapter)

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Luna hadn't slept for the rest of the night. She didn't feel tired though She had spent the whole night thinking of Herobrine. She needed to find more about him. When morning finally came around, she sat looking out the window. She saw Sky hurry over. Luna sighed. Why should she stay away from him? Sky burst in.

"Hey." Sky smiled. Luna half-smiled back. She felt totally out of it. "So, how did you sleep?" Sky walked in, his amulet looked brighter, Luna made a mental note.

"Fine," Luna replied normally. "I think I can finally stand today."

"Then go for it." Luna sat up in her bed. She dangled her legs off the side and pushed off, landing on her feet. She walked around a bit. It felt like she had been walking for forever, and not laying in bed for two or three days. "Hey, so your decision on the deal?"

Luna was caught off guard again. "I...uh...um...stil haven't thought about it that much." Luna stammered. Sky sighed.

"By tonight, you here me? Tonight." Sky stared at her sternly. She felt like a kid being yelled by a parent.

"Yes, sir. I have a favor to ask of you." Sky raised an eyebrow. "I need to go to the library, you guys have one?"

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Luna was getting ready while Sky stood outside the door. Really, a library? Even villages had those. They were filled with books and knowledge about BUDDER and words. He had gone back to sleep after his little dream, but all Sky could think about was, what was Notch saying that Luna isn't what she looks like? Sky sighed.

"Ready." The door opened to show Luna in her outfit. (It's the outfit that they had found her in, just clean) "Show me the way general." Sky walked forward, Luna following him. When they walked outside, Sky looked back at Luna, she smiled at the sun and sighed in relief.

"And I felt like I would never feel the sun again." Luna muttered, only loud enough for Sky to hear. Sky lead Luna through Budder City. He would occasionally say "Hi." to warriors through the town. They came up on a building. It was medium size and made of BUDDER! It was a pretty awesome library. When they walked inside, there wasn't a lot of people. And all of them had their faces in books, almost literally.

"Here we are, so why do need to come here?" Sky asked, trying to find answers about her.

"Research on Herobrine, I had a weird dream about him." Luna then took off and Sky went over to a table and watched her scramble.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

_Herobrine, the True Story_. That looked good enough. Luna slid the book out and flipped open the book.

_Herobrine. Many think he was Notch's brother, but Herobrine was not that. Though they refer to themselves as brothers, in the beginning, Notch had created, someone with equal power, for he was getting lonely and wanted someone to rule with him. Steve was on earth and was kind of lonely. Notch created Herobrine, to help keep people happy, to know Notch is watching them. Herobrine wasn't evil in the beginning, he would help out Steves everywhere. Herobrine created mobs, that are now evil, because they, in the beginning were friendly. Herobrine could talk to them, though normal Steve's couldn't. One day, Herobrine had suddenly gone crazy, no one knows why. Most say he's jealous but others say it had to happen eventually. Notch banned his brotherly creation to the Nether. Now, Herobrine lives there, and hides. Not many people have seen him there, but some think he is still crazy, about killing. Herobrine and Notch both had children. Herobrine had about three, but only one is where he knows about. He could have more than what this book knows. Notch had many more children than Herobrine and they hide out. Most children of each stay away from each other._

Luna stopped there. So, all this stuff about Notch's brother was false. They just refer to themselves as brothers. Luna brought this book over to Sky.

"Take a look at this." She slid the book over to him. Sky looked at it. He was reading. Sky's eyes widened.

"Whoa." Sky finished and put the book down. A guard ran in.

"Sir Sky!" The guard ran over, panting. "Someone...is...here...to..see...you."

"Who?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Captian...Sparklez."

"Lead me to him." Sky stood up, looking a bit surprised. "Hey, Luna come with us."

Luna was shocked a bit. She followed Sky. The guard lead them to the front gates. There, CaptianSparklez stood there smiling. Sky smiled back. Luna stood behind.

"Sparklez!" Sky ran over to him.

"That's not all," a voice came from the trees. A person fell down,from a nearby tree, landing on his feet.

"Ant! Oh my, it's been so long!" Ant walked over to Sky. Luna hung back.

"Hey, whose back there?" Sparklez asked Sky, pointing at Luna. Sky motioned for Luna to step forward. Luna walked over to Sky.

"Her name is Luna, we had just rescued her from the squids. She is here in Budder City for a week or so until we find all the answers we need." Sky explained. The whole time, Ant and Captain were looking at her sky blue eyes.

"Well, hello Luna. My name is-" CaptianSparklez started.

"CaptianSparklez, and your," Luna turned to Ant. "Antvenom. I have heard about you guys before." Sparklez looked a bit surprised, so did Antvenom. Sky even had a bit of surprise on his face. "Your faces, right now, are pretty funny," Luna giggled a all straightened up at once.

"Anyways," Sky said quickly. "Lets call a meeting for you guys." Sky motioned to a guard and he ran off. "Let's walk to the meeting hall."

Sky, Ant, and Sparklez, all talked on the way there. They talked about, what's been going on, how each army is, how horrible the squids are. Luna just walked with them and listened.

"Come in with us, because some of this will involve you." Sparklez and Ant were already inside, while Sky was trying to convince Luna to come in.

"Fine." Luna walked in, instantly greeted with eyes. Sky walked next to her and held a chair out for to sit down in. Luna sat. This was a meeting for the leaders/generals of Sky Army, simply put Sky's friends.

"What's the girl doing here?" Fuffy asked.

"I don't even know that." Luna remarked, making some people giggle.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

"She's here for questioning." Sky looked at her. Luna shrugged and sat back in her chair. "Anyways," Sky scanned the table, here there was Sparklez, Ant, Husky, Jerome, Kermit, Jason, Bajan, Seto, Ethan, SSundee, xRpxMp13/Ryan, Bodil, Bashur, Deadlox, himself, and Luna. "Lets welcome CaptianSparklez and Antvenom back to Sky Army." They all clapped as Sparkles bowed and Ant waved. "Now, Jason, you have any new leads?" No reply. "Jason?" Everyone turned to TrueMU. Jason's helmet was tilted to the side. There was a sound of snoring, it was small. "JASON!" Sky yelled. Jason jumped up. "Huh? What?" He sounded a bit sleepy.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Fluffy asked.

"Nope." Jason shook his head, trying to wake himself up. "What did you ask Sky?"

"Do you have any new leads?" Sky asked, yet again.

"Nope, sorry Sky." Jason shook his head.

"I might have something." Luna muttered.

"What is it?" Sky turned to her. All eyes were on Luna.

"Well, you all know that the squids have taken over a budder producing city, called Echo Ridge. I lived there and suffered the wrath, and stupidy," A couple of laughs. "Of the squids. They made people of our town make squid weapons. The handles are squid material. The blade, budder. They made hybrids, for guards. They haven't told us anything about their hideout. But, if they find anyone in the town supporting Sky Army, they kill them. Publicly." Luna continued with her information. "But, they have special fighting moves, I've seen them practice, while spying around. When, they found out that I supported Sky Army, I ran from the town. They had already taken my sister, I didn't want to scare her with me being in a jail cell with her. Squids and squid mutants ran after me. I killed most of them, but one had whip and tripped me, which led to him torturing me, trying to find information I didn't know. And that's when Sky saved me." Luna finished her explanation.

"Could you show the army how to kill those pieces of shit?" Husky asked.

"It would be my honor." Luna bowed a bit. Some people chuckled. "Also, I have a great memory, so if you need, TrueMU I can draw you up a map of my city and help you plan the best way to take back the city."

"You can do that?" Jason sat up.

"Yeah," Luna tapped her head. "Really good memory."

"Sky," Jerome looked at him straight in the eyes. "I like this girl." The rest of table agreed.

* * *

**All I got was awesome comments, and questions about Sky and Luna. I answered those. SOOOO...**

***starts raining budder ingots***

**Sky: IT'S RAINING BUDDER! HALLELUJAH!**

**C'YAAAAAAAA BYE!**

**P.S I might be getting another chapter up today because this one is pretty short.**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

(Here is another chapter, I couldn't help myself. I get obsessive over projects that I really like doing. There is some cussing in here soooooo, just skip over the word.)

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Sky Army was ready to fight any squid menace. Luna had been training Sky Army for a few days now. She had sleeping quarters instead of the hospital. Luna had just finished training. Everyone had gone off to go play around. Luna was in the training room. She was doing a handstand with one hand, and doing push-ups. She had gotten a lot stronger. She pushed off her hand and flew into the air. She landed on her feet, perfectly. Just then, Sky walked in.

"Hey." Sky said, waving.

"Yo. What do you need?" Luna undid her hair from her ponytail.

"We think we know where you sister is." Sky smiled.

"Really? Let me see." Luna smiled.

"Come on then." Sky motioned to follow him. Luna smiled. Sky was warming up to her, and so was Sky Army. They had made her join, and she didn't mind. She was officially apart of Sky Army. But, she would have to leave eventually. Sky walked her to TrueMU's study, even though she knew it by heart. The door was open and TrueMU was looking at some maps.

"Hey Luna!" TrueMU waved. Luna smiled.

"Hey TrueMU." Luna saw Sky walk over to TrueMU, Luna followed.

"I think we have been looking at the wrong places." TrueMU pointed to lakes and rivers. "None, of these have squids. What if they aren't near the base?"

"Well, where do you think their located?" Luna asked.

"Here," TrueMU brushed away some papers to show the map of the world, that took up the whole desk. TrueMU pointed at a giant lake. It was far from Budder City, but not to far to impossible. "They might have a camp halfway there." Luna nodded.

"We should send a patrol to check." Sky said.

"I'll go and take three other people." Luna nominated herself.

"I'll go, also." Sky peeped.

"Sky, you should stay. Sky Army needs you." Luna claimed.

"I need to make sure you don't sneak off." Sky asserted. "Sky Army needs you, too."

"Okay, who else should go?" TrueMU asked, each of them.

Sky and Luna thought for a second. "Ethan," They said in unison.

"Why?" TrueMU questioned.

"He's silent, and stealthy. His can sneak up on anyone." Sky answered.

"Who else?" Luna asked.

The three thought, for a moment.

"Sparklez." TrueMU suggested.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"He knows a bit about potions and could be a big help for weapons." TrueMU explained easily.

"Okay," Luna said.

"Do you guys need a map?" TrueMU asked.

Luna shook her head and pointed to her head. "Nope, got it all up here. We are leaving tomorrow. Remember, it's just a stealth mission, not a fight."

Luna left going to pack. She heard Sky yell, "Meeting in five minutes!" She grabbed a backpack and stuffed some weapons and some invisibility potions. She packed some food, she threw on the backpack and headed to the meeting room.

Sky was there with the gang. (P.S Whenever I say gang here's what I mean; Sparklez, Ant, Husky, Jerome, Kermit, Jason, Bajan, Seto, Ethan, SSundee, xRpxMp13/Ryan, Bodil, Bashur, Deadlox.) They all were sitting. Luna grabbed an apple and polished it.

"Sorry, I was late." Luna walked over to her seat and sat.

"You're just on time." Kermit said. Luna bit into her apple.

"So," Sky started. "Jason has made a guess to where the squids are. Luna, Ethan, Sparklez and I will go on this trip."

"Why take Ethan?" Husky stood up, slamming his fist to the table. "He's so loud!" Chuckles sounded from everyone.

"Ethan, calm down!" Jerome looked over at Ethan. Sounds of laughter filled the room. "Husky, say you're sorry before he takes his anger out on us!"

"Whoa! Sorry dude," Husky was smiling. "Hey, hey, how did my mom get into this?" Husky mimicked being offended. Even Ethan was smiling. Luna loved their little inside joke. It was hilarious just how good they could act.

"Now, back to business," Sky said, sternly. The laughter died down. "We will be leaving tomorrow, Sparklez and Ethan, pack wise- Ethan, let me talk!" Everyone tried to keep the snickers down. "Pack wisely, see you tomorrow bright and early." Sky finished smiling. Everyone got up and left saying goodbyes to each other. Luna stayed behind, seeing Sky stay behind. She needed to talk to him.

"Sky, what's the real reason your coming?" Luna asked him.

"To make sure you don't sneak away." Sky said, once again.

"That's a side reason, what's the main reason?" Luna pestered.

"Are you suggesting that I like you more than a friend?" Sky faced her.

"No, I just wanna know the main reason."

"Why believe the reason I gave you?"

"You didn't sound convincing enough."

"..."

"So, what's your reason?"

"I can't think of another reason."

"I bet you will by tomorrow." And with that Luna stalked off to the sleeping quarters and went to bed.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Think of one by tomorrow? No, he wouldn't. He would give the same answer. He didn't want her to sneak away. Sky sighed and he headed to his room.

"Right now, I wish I didn't save her. Maybe she should just go by herself. Get herself killed." Sky muttered under his breath. Right after saying that, he instantly regretted it. He got to his room and shut the door. He ran and jumped onto the bed, facedown. What was he thinking? Suddenly, Sky started thinking about Luna. Every time she smiles, her cute laugh that sounded like a bell, tinkling. When Luna blushes, her reaction. Her face when she's pissed. All those pictures, stored into Sky's brain. He smiled. He remembered the day he heard her sing. The sound of an angel, Sky sighed. He remembered her beautiful sky blue eyes glowing.

"Fuck," Sky cursed. "I think I've fallen in love."

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Luna couldn't sleep.

"Ugh," She whispered. She was going to apologize in the morning. Why did she feel guilty. Sleep, come on!

Luna, kinda didn't want to sleep. Because, her dream will be about Sky. All she could think about is Sky. Him in his budder amour. Him swinging his budder sword. His voice, his laugh, his smile, his frown, the day he saved her. Luna tossed and turned. Sky this, Sky that. She remembered the day she saw his real eyes, and not sunglasses. They were a beautiful chocolate brown, with bit's of what looked like budder/gold. They shone, sparkled. His face, that's all she could think about for a while. When Luna finally fell asleep, her dream was every memory that had Sky in it.

It was morning when she woke up. Luna cursed under her breath, "Fuck, I've fallen in love."

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky grabbed everything he needed for the trip and stuffed it into his pack. He ran to the front gate. Sky was first. Sky saw something move.

"Hey, Sky." It was Luna. She was second. "I am sorry, I didn't believe you yesterday." Sky was stunned. She never apologized for something she should have apologized for and this was something she didn't have to apologize for.

"Oh, it's fine." Sky said, smiling. 'Oh, it's fine.' That's all you can say Sky? Great now you're talking to yourself. Sky suddenly felt like slapping himself.

"Hey Ethan." Luna said to Ethan. Sky jumped. Where did Ethan come from? No wonder he was picked for this mission.

"Yo, Ethan." Sky said. Ethan placed down a sign, his way of communication, that said, "Good morning, you two."

"Hey guys." Sparklez ran towards them, smiling.

"We all ready to go?" Sky asked.

"Yep." Luna replied.

"Yeah." Sparklez answered,

"Yes." Ethan's sign read.

"Okay, Luna you lead us as far as we can go till night." Sky declared. Luna nodded and they were on their way.

* * *

*Someone's POV*

His eyes opened, blaring red. An evil chuckle escaped his lips. He pushed himself up with his tentacles that were attached to his back. Throwing on sunglasses and a fake pendent he tucked his tentacles against his back and he smiled.

_Mirror,_ he hissed. A Mirrior pulled down displaying his look. The evil thing looked exactly like Sky, just with tentacles. But when they were tucked back, he looked exactly like the person he was supposed to get. Another evil chuckle made it's way out of his mouth.

_Brother Deadlox?_ The evil Sky rasped. He turned around seeing a red-eyed Deadlox putting contacts in.

_Yesss, brother?_ The evil Deadlox turned giving an evil smile. He looked like the other one they were supposed to capture.

"Do you have the accent down correctly?" The evil Sky mimicked Sky and sounded exactly like him.

"Yes," The evil Deadlox sounded like the Deadlox.

"Let us capture." The evil Sky smiled and pushed a white door open to reveal the world.

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH! EVIL SKY AND DEADLOX! I will explain what they are soon! *EVIL LAUGH* And Sky and Luna finally faced their feelings! ITS SOO CUTE!  
**

**C'YAAAAA BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Eventful Chapter

_This chapter is very eventful. Be warned. Oh, and I don't own the Youtubers, they own themselves._

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Luna had gone ahead of the group. They had passed the halfway point and were 3/4ths to being there. They had made wonderful progress and might make it home tomorrow. Luna was surprised, none of them were tired. At least she expected someone to look a bit tired. But, nope, all as fit as a fiddle.

Luna saw trees were becoming thinner. She spotted sand and a bit of water. She looked out across the lake. There stood a white, one-story building.

"Guys!" She whispered, loudly. "Over here!" The rest of the group ran up behind her.

"What is-" Sparklez started saying. "SHHHHHHH!" The rest of us shushed him. Ethan put down a sign.

"Quiet, squids." Ethan pointed to the sign. CaptianSparklez nodded. Luna looked out again. Then, she noticed two moving figures. She took out binoculars.

Luna saw Sky and Deadlox. She pulled away from the binoculars.

"What?" Sky whispered. Luna handed him binoculars. Sky gasped, quietly. They passed them around and each person that saw gasped. Well, except Ethan. He put a sign down that said, " *gasp* " on it.

"I will go around. You guys stay here." Luna raced quietly near to where the weird twins were. She heard the duplicates talking.

"Deadlox, huh, what a weird name." The twin Deadlox said. Luna was a bit shocked, he mimicked Deadlox, PERFECTLY.

"Eh, I love how these clothes have holes in them." The imposter Sky stretched for a second, then, squid tentacles slid out his back. They were half squid. Well, that wasn't good.

"Ow!" The squid Deadlox cried out. The squid Sky turned.

"What happened?" Squid Sky eyed Squid Deadlox.

"Stupid contacts!" Squid Deadlox took a brown-ish contact out to reveal, bright, blood red eye. Not like normal Deadlox. Squid Deadlox put the contact back in to have a red-ish brown-ish eye, like normal Deadlox.

"Ha, I get glasses!" Squid Sky smiled. Squid Deadlox snarled and knocked of Squid Sky's glasses. Bright, blood red eyes shone like Squid Deadlox. Squid Sky put the glasses back on, frowning at Squid Deadlox. Luna smiled a bit. Their eyes were the key to showing people what they were. And they fought kinda like Sky and Deadlox.

"Let's get to Budder City, and take it over." Evil Squid Sky smiled. He and Evil Squid Deadlox jumped up into the trees, hanging like monkeys. Luna ran back over to her group. She explained everything. She had a plan and everyone agreed. The group started running home.

"So, quick recap," Luna ran at front of the group. "I go in, acting like they want. Ethan run in at the five minute mark. I will nod and Ethan will place the sign to go. CaptianSparklez and Sky will burst holding the tied up Deadlox. We expose them and the rest is easy to explain." Everyone nodded and kept running. They reached the walls of Budder City quickly. Luna caught a peek of them walking in greeting everyone, explaining what happened.

Luna ran to the doors. "Hey Sky! You forgot us back there!" Luna did a smile, a forced smile. It was pretty believable. The Squid Sky smiled back.

"Sorry, I saw Deadlox in trouble so I went to go save him." Evil Sky had Evil Deadlox by his arm.

"Cool, where you guys going?" Luna forced her instincts down. She really wanted to go up there and kick him in the face.

"To my office to talk about what we found out, about where the squids base is."

"Can I come with? I could help." Luna saw Evil Squid Sky smile.

"Of course," Sky motioned with his head to follow him. Two more minutes. Luna walked behind the two evil squid duplicates. One more minute. They had made it near the castle where Sky lived. Six more seconds. Wow, time flew by fast.

Ethan burst in. Everyone turned to look at him. Luna nodded. Ethan nodded back. He threw down a sign. Sparklez and Sky flew in. Deadlox, all tied up, was hanging over Sparklez shoulder.

"Imposters!" Sky yelled at the two duplicates.

"What do you mean?" The Squid Sky yelled. Luna kicked off Evil Sky's glasses, revealing his blood red eyes. The crowd gasped. Did I forget to mention that all of this was in front of all of Sky Army? Whoops.

Evil Deadlox squirmed trying to look innocent. Luna poked him in the eye and took out his contact.

"You found us Sky, what are you gonna do?" The Squid Sky launched his tentacles. One grabbed Luna. She squirmed. The evil Sky laughed as everyone screamed. Luna took a deep breath and bit down on the tentacle. The Evil Sky screamed and let go of Luna nurturing his hurt tentacle. Luna raced down the steps. "GO!" The squid Sky screamed.  
Luna disappeared from everyone else's view. Running fast, she skidded to a stop in front of Sky blocking herself. Well, a evil Luna.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky had not seen Luna until she was right in front of him. She had just appeared. And had saved his life. He gasped a second after what happened. The evil squid Luna hissed. Sky was disgusted on how evil Luna looked a lot like the real Luna. Except the eyes. Then, duplicates of the group fell from the sky, landing in the audience. Sky drew his budder sword.

"Leave us alone." Sky pointed his sword at the evil Sky.

"How about, no?" Evil Sky said.

"Fine then, Sky Army, ATTACK!" Sky launched himself to the stairs to fight evil Sky.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

After Sky yelled attack, all hell broke loose. The evil Luna was pulled into a fight. Luna ran to Deadlox and cut off his ties.

"Thanks." Deadlox did a half smile.

"Just keep that headset on." Luna said, quickly. She disappeared. Well, actually she was running really fast. She leapt out of Budder City. Running towards the Squid's base. Luna closed her eyes for a second. Flashes of the fight.

"Deadlox," Luna said into a small necklace she had on.

"Luna?" She heard Deadlox's voice in a tiny earpiece she had, stuffed in her ear, and screams of the fight in the background.

"They only go left." Luna said. She had noticed it in the way evil squid Luna had blocked. Luna heard Deadlox tell people.

"How are you doing this?" Deadlox asked.

"Rigged your headphones," Luna explained, quickly. "Now, budder is their worst weakness. It will literally, burn them." She heard sizzling on Deadlox's end.

"How do you know this?"

"Eh, I just knew." Luna had reached the squid's HQ. Luna dove into the lake, holding her breath. She swam quickly. She found a small opening into the building. It was in the security center. Really, these guys are dumb. Luna sneaked in and killed the mutant that was in charge of the controls. She hacked into the system. The screen read, "Shutdown order 36? Yes or No." Luna shut down the whole operation.

"Some duplicates are shutting down. Is that good?" Deadlox asked.

"Yeah, I shut down the whole DNA mixing thing. Also, the mutants." Luna jumped into the small hole and swam to shore. She ran. A big BOOM sounded behind her. She just kept on running. In front of Budder City, a giant robot with a squid inside of it, was being slashed by Sky. Sky was taking down evil Sky. The robot punched Sky back. Sky flew back and hit the wall made of budder that surrounded Budder City. The robot stepped forward, towards Sky. Sky stood up. Luna raced towards them.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky had messed up and now he was going to pay for it. The squid bot's left hand turned into a giant sword. A squid sword, of course. Sky stood there, trapped. His time was short.

"NO! SKY!" Deadlox screamed. Some people say Sky standing there. There were still some fights, so not a lot of people saw him. But everyone of the gang saw him, well, caught a glimpse of him. Sky stood there, ready for his death.

"Are you ready to die, Skythekid?" The squid inside the robot asked.

"For Sky Army." Sky wanted to try and look like a hero, even though he felt horrible. He didn't see the giant robot. He had been too caught up in the fight with Evil Sky. Now squid Sky was behind the robot, smiling. "Deadlox, if I die, avenge me." Sky muttered under his breath. The robot drew the sword across it's body, preparing to slice Sky in half. Sky closed his eyes ready for death.

Sky waited for pain. He waited, there wasn't anything. He fell and felt something fell on him. Sky opened his eyes.

"Luna?" Sky whispered. Luna had pushed him back and had taken the blow. A diagonal cut spilled blood. They fell back into the wall. Time slowed. It hadn't cut her in half, but, it had cut her.

"Run, you idiot." Luna grumbled with the last of her strength. Luna fainted. Sky sat there for a second, numb. His head hung down.

"How dare you." Sky said.

"You say something?" The robot asked.

"How DARE you!" Sky yelled. Sky's amulet glowed. Sky grabbed his budder sword. It instantly became enchanted, it glowed. Sky's head still hung. His head snapped up and he leapt at the evil Sky.

The evil Sky hissed. Sky tackled him. The evil Sky lay on his back, his tentacles flying everywhere. Sky sliced them off one by one. Each time, the budder would burn the squid flesh. Sky slashed them easily. Then, Sky stabbed squid Sky, killing him. Sky turned facing the back of the robot. He leapt into the air. Sky landed on top, near the squid pilot. Sky stabbed the glass. Easily by-passing the glass and the sword slid right next to the squid. The squid's scream was cut of by a slice. Sky jumped off and landed next to Luna on his feet.

"Deadlox," Sky saw Deadlox watching in amazement. Deadlox snapped awake, when Sky said his name. "Take Luna to the hospital, now." Sky was a bit surprised how calm he sounded. Inside, he was freaking out. What was this awesomeness? He felt invincible. Inside, the squid duplicates had been killed by Sky Army.

* * *

*Deadlox's POV*

Deadlox carried Luna through the city.

"I won the Hunger Games!" Deadlox heard Fluffy yell. Normally, Deadlox would at least crack a smile. But this wasn't a time to smile. He jogged by Jerome.

"Hey Deadlox, I won the-" Fluffy's expression changed when he saw Luna. "What happened?" Jerome joined and ran in front of Deadlox, clearing the way.

"Sky will explain." Deadlox didn't feel like talking about it. It was awesome though when Sky turned, like, a super saiyan. Without the change of hair color, and the energy fire thing that would surround them. Well, it was just like he gained power. It was pretty cool. They reached the clinic. Deadlox rushed inside after thanking Fluffy.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Pain.

It wasn't unbearable.

Just painful. (FOR THE LULZ)

Luna had taken the giant sword blow. What a horrible idea. But she had to save Sky. Well, at least if she died, she could spend the afterlife with her father. Herobrine would be mad, she saved the guy she was warned to stay away from. Well, she died for Sky Army. Luna wondered if she was even alive. All she could remember was running to save Sky.

Luna tried opening her eyes. She saw the Nether. Wait, what? Herobrine was in front of her.

"Hey," Herobrine helped her off the Netherrack ground.

"Am I dead?" Luna asked.

"No, you're unconscious, close to dying, but you won't." Herobrine motioned for her to follow him. Herobrine was floating and suddenly, so was Luna. She followed Herobrine through tunnels of Netherbrick, coming upon an open room. In the middle, was a table that had a budder apple on it. Across the room stood a guy that looked like Herobrine with a jacket and headphones. He was running towards the table. When, he was near he jumped and flipped. In midair, he grabbed the apple and flipped again. He landed on his feet. He smiled. Then, he noticed Herobrine and Luna.

"Hey dad!" The guy ran over to them waving. "Whose this?" His eyes looked over at Luna.

"This is your sister, Luna." Herobrine looked over at Luna. "This is Noah, your brother."

"Full name is, NoahCraftFTW." Noah added.

"Hello," Luna curtly said. "So, you live in the Nether?"

"Yup, ever since I was born." Noah nodded. "Never have left."

"Wow, have you met any real people?" Luna asked, curious.

"I have only seen some. They scream and run away from me." Noah half frowned.

"You really need to meet people." Luna felt sorry for the guy. He has been stuck in the Nether, his whole life. Even if he could float, the poor guy has never talked to real people.

"Well, we hope you come visit us." Herobrine smiled. Luna smiled a bit.

"Am I waking up?" Luna asked.

"Yup." Herobrine nodded.

"See ya'!" Noah waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Luna's eyes opened, light. Ow. Her whole chest hurt. She couldn't move without hurting herself. Ow, ow, ow. She looked around. Hospital room. Check. Alone. Check. She slipped back out of consciousness. All she could see this time, was blackness.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

It was all his fault. That's all Sky could think about. Sky Army had defeated the squids, yet again. Right now, most of the army was taking out the dead bodies of the weird Squid-Humans. Sky sat with the gang in the hospital waiting room. Some were standing, some were sitting. It was silent. Sky had told the gang what had happened. They all felt horrible. No one cared about anything but seeing if Luna was okay. No one was smiling about the victory. None of Sky Army was killed or injured. All the duplicates wanted was to kill Sky. Or capture him. Or both. But that didn't happen, it was a victory.

"Luna will be fine." The doctor suddenly appeared. The group looked at him. Sky hadn't caught him walking in. "She lost a lot of blood but we transferred some over and she will recover fine." Some smiled. The mood lightened. Sky half smiled. He needed to make sure Luna was herself before he could cheer. "Now, she is sleeping so you will have to go in one at a time."

"Uh, I don't think so." Jerome stood up and walked over to the doctor. "We are all going in." Some heads nodded. Go Fluffy!

"Sir, Jerome," The doctor adjusted his glasses. "She is sleeping, we don't need her waking up."

Fluffy looked him straight in the eye. "We won the Hunger Games and we will see our fallen comrade, together." Jerome said with a straight face. He wasn't joking.

"Okay, s-sir." The doctor let the group pass with Fluffy in the lead and Sky was second.

They reached her room and the group went in. Luna lay sleeping in a small hospital bed. We fit but it was tightly packed in the room. Most of the group was smiling. The room was filled with relief. It was pretty quiet.

Luna's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" she said, sleepily. "Guys!" Luna weak smile.

"Guess what, Luna." Jerome spoke first.

"What?" Luna's face was puzzled.

"We won the Hunger Games!" Fluffy said, causing the group light laughter. Even, Luna was laughing, but she wasn't very loud. Her chest is probably hurting, you idiot! Sky internally punched himself.

"So, are the squids dead?" Luna asked.

"Well, we killed all the ones that came into our city." Deadlox said.

"Oh, and Sky is a SUPER SAYAIN!" Jerome smiled.

"What? Is this a joke I don't get?" Luna scanned everyone.

"Nope, Sky and Deadlox said that Sky killed the evil, squid Sky and took on the robot, without help." Bajan stepped up and talked this time.

"Well, okay then." Luna smiled weakly, again.

"We have to get going, but we just needed to see if your okay." Kermit said.

"Well, sorry to have gotten hurt. At least I'm not dead." Luna added. "If I was, my only use would be scaring you guys as a ghost." The group laughed a bit. Even while she could die any second, she still had a sense of humor.

"We will visit you later." Fluffy smiled with the group and they scurried out, saying goodbye. Sky stayed in the room.

"Jerome, I will stay in here a bit longer." Sky said to Fluffy, right before he left.

"Okay, dood." Jerome walked out of the room, following the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry." Sky said over to Luna.

"For what?" Luna asked.

"For letting you get hurt. I should have seen the robot, but I was too focused with the fight between Evil Sky. And-"

"I did this on my own actions. I could have let the robot shred you in half, destroying Sky Army and letting squids rule the world." Luna looked at Sky. He still thought it was his fault.

"Fine." Sky walked over towards the bed and sat next to her. "So how are you in here?"

"Bored. And my chest hurts but that's all I have to complain about." Luna said. She looked a bit surprised. "Why are you worrying about me?"

"Well, for starters you saved my life, I think I should care about you." Sky smiled. _And I think I am in love with you._ Sky thought. Sky was starting to question his sanity.

"So, since I saved your life, are we even?" Luna asked.

"No. You could have sneaked your way out of the squids torture, when I first met you. I couldn't go anywhere. I was defenseless. We are not even. I have to pay you back."

"Well, you let me stay here. Does that settle it?"

"Not even close." Sky leaned towards Luna. "My life is more than giving you shelter. You lived out on the streets, you could survive."

"Well, how am I supposed to get even with you?"

"I might have an idea, you might not like." Sky thought aloud. "No don't listen to what I just said." Sky shook his head and leaned back, embarrassed.

"What is it?" Luna asked. Sky leaned back in, closer than before. What was he doing? His hand brushed her cheek. Luna looked a bit puzzled, but hadn't pulled him back. Suddenly, Sky's lips touched Luna's soft lips. They were...kissing! Sky pressed deeper into Luna's lips. Sky's hand held the back of her neck. Luna didn't fight back. Did she like it? Or was she just too surprised? Sky was starting to feel a bit dizzy. They broke apart. Both breathing a bit ruggedly. Sky's heart was at sky-rocketing speed. He was pretty sure Luna could hear it. Sky's sunglasses fell a bit revealing his eyes. He dropped his hand down to his sides. He leaned back and stood up. His cheeks were burning, he was blushing madly. Luna just watched him.

All Sky could smell, was her sweet scent.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

"What is it?" Luna found herself asking. Why should she be asking? Suddenly, Sky leaned in, closer, right next to her face. Was he going to almost kiss her and then sike her? His left hand brushed her cheek. What was he doing? She wanted to know what was going on in his head. Suddenly, Sky's lips touched hers. His mouth was warm and firm. He pressed deeper. Luna couldn't think straight. Sky's hand was swiftly put on her neck. Sky's hand was gently sitting on her neck. Her heart skipped a beat. Then, beated fastly. Sky had full control. She wanted to scream in joy. Her crush was kissing her. But at the same time, she was a bit embarrassed. Was he only doing this to play with her emotions? Luna just wanted to read his mind. She started to feel dizzy. Just then, Sky ended the kiss there. They both were breathing scraggly. Luna's heart was still racing. Sky's glasses slid down. His chocolate eyes twinkled. His hand fell to his side. He got up, leaving Luna. She saw his cheeks turn bright red.

His scent had stayed right in her nose, while her cheeks blushed.

* * *

**OMG! SKY KISSED LUNA! Oh, my heart warmed up while writing this. Sorry, I finally was able to get to the story and finish this chapter.**

Sky: WE HAVE QUESTIONS/CHALLENGES!

Luna: Yeah!

**LunaDiamond5665: OH NO MY CLONE WHO LIKES PIES WAS BEEN CAPTURED BY SQUIDS! Nice story, I look forward to it.**

**To: Sky: I have a challenge, give up butter for a day and I will reward you with more butter.**

Sky: Is that even possible? To survive a WHOLE ENTIRE DAY, without budder?

Luna: Yeah. It is.

Blackscar: It really is.

Sky: WELL I CAN'T DO IT.

**Kriskris12: This is ok but why is sky so secret about his feelings?**

Sky: Would you run up to your crush, not knowing anything about them and tell them that you think you have an enormous crush on them?

Luna: No.

Fluffy: No.

Seto: No.

Blackscar: Nope.

Sky: SEE EVERYONE AGREES WITH ME!

Blackscar: Actually, you are all agreeing with me. You guys are just people that I gave personal feelings to. Your not real. Which is a sad shame.

Sky: *frown*

...

Sky: WATCH THIS!

Sky's amulet: *glows*

Sky: *claps*

*Starts raining budder ingots*

Sky: IT'S RAINING BUDDER!

Everyone except Blackscar: HALLELUJAH!

Blackscar: I question my own sanity sometimes.

**Anyways, C'YAAAA AND  
BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Newcomers

*Luna's POV*

Sky had just KISSED her. KISSED HER! Luna had no words. She could not compute. Sky stood there, thinking, probably. His eyes were closed. What should Luna say? 'Oh hey Sky! I have been secretly in love with you, so thanks for kissing me!' No. Never would it be THAT simple. Luna's heart was starting to fall back to a normal pace and her mind was starting to clear. OMG, did Sky like her? Luna couldn't speak. An ackward silence fell.

What should Luna say?

"So," Luna's mouth had a mind of it's own all of sudden. Sky eyes flickered open.

"Yeah," Sky scratched the back of his head.

"Well," Luna said as a reply.

"Um," Sky looked down.

"Do you like me?" Luna asked.

"Well, I just kissed you, so I think yes."

"That's good."

"Why did you ask that?"

"It was a wonderful kiss. I didn't want it to be a dare or a joke." Luna felt her cheeks get hotter.

"You liked it?" Sky sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why would I have a reason to lie? There's no one here. I really like you and I have been keeping it secret because I didn't want to get turned down." Why did she just admit that? Luna felt like slamming her face into a wall right now.

"Oh really?" Sky smiled. "We thought alike." Luna smiled back.

Sky sat back down next to her.

"So..." Luna said.

"Well, Jerome's going to be happy."

"Why?"

"Fluffy like's to play matchmaker and get people who he think are soulmates, together. Most work out, others don't. Like me and my last girlfriend," Sky stopped unexpectedly. His smile dissappered. He zoned out. She must of really had broke his heart.

"Sky?" Luna asked.

Sky shook his head, zapping back to the present. "Yeah?" Sky smiled, weakly.

"Lets not talk about it."

"Yeah." Sky dropped it. Just like that.

"So, are you the only one of them that has emotions?"

Sky laughed. "No! You should have seen them in the waiting room." Sky's laughter died down. "They have feelings. They just hide it well." Sky smiled.

Luna smiled. "Oh good, I just thought they might have been robots that only smile and laugh."

Sky chuckled. "Yeah, they kinda act like it sometimes."

Luna smiled. "So, are we kinda, in a relationship?"

"Well, I don't know, are we?"

"Only, if you would like to be."

"Well, okay. Should I call you my girlfriend now?"

"When would you like to tell people?"

"Lets let the squids die down first, then we can be open about our relationship." Luna nodded at Skys statement.

"That works."

"Well, that was easy."

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"No."

Sky leaned in. He tipped up her chin. Their faces were close.

"Hey Sky." Jerome said as he walked in. Fluffy stopped staring for a second. Sky burst up. His cheeks getting bright red. Luna felt her cheeks get hot. Jerome's stare turned to a grin.

"I KNEW IT!" Fluffy yelled.

"Shut the door." Sky said.

Jerome closed the door and continued. "I KNEW YOU WERE SOULMATES!" Fluffy was jumping in joy. "I AM A FOURTUNE TELLER!"

"Calm down!" Sky ordered.

"What, was that a joke? Because it sure didn't look like it. How long have you guys been keeping this from me?" Jerome buzzed.

"It wasn't a joke." Sky said.

"And we haven't been hiding anything." Luna said.

"Really?" Fluffy pushed further.

"Yeah, and besides, we are keeping our relationship hidden, until we defeat the squids." Sky answered.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jerome smiled.

"So, what did you come here for?" Sky asked.

"There's someone who asks for you at the front gate." Fluffy reported. "See ya'." Jerome waltzed out of the room.

"Well, I guess I gotta go. See you soon." Sky gave Luna a wave and walked out. Luna smiled and slipped into sleep.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Who would come to Sky Army at a time like this? Squids were out to kill. Who could it be? Sky walked through the town. He finally reached the gate. He went to see who was outside and there was AviatorGaming.

Really? What did he need? Sky was very glad about seeing an old buddy, but what did Aviator want with Sky?

"Aviator!" Sky smiled.

"Sky!" Aviator smiled.

"Hey! What did you come here for?" Sky asked lightly.

"Well, to ask of you something and for you to meet some people." Aviator replied.

"What do you need to ask?"

"May I lend you my troops to help fight the squids? All we need is the basics, like food, and shelter. We can help collect ores and stuff."

"Why would you like to help?"

"The squids attacked our base and we have no place to stay."

The squids attacking other people? Why?

"They want to take over all of Minecraftia, dude." Aviator said, reading Sky's mind. (Not literally.)

"Who else did you want to introduce me to?"

"Well, you know one of them. Kuledud3." Kuledud3 walked out, smiling.

"Hey Sky! You have my Sexy Blawks."

"Thanks Kuledud3." Sky smiled.

"And one that adresses their troops as audience."

"My word, you don't mean-"

"Yup, Tobuscus."

Tobuscus stepped out smiling.

"Hello there, Sky, I have heard much about you." Tobuscus said. "Our base was destroyed. We joined Aviator because he was closest. Then, their base was destoryed. We stayed with Aviator because I trusted him. He led us to you, picking up Kuledud3 on the way. Since Aviator trusts you, I give you my audience to rid these squids from our planet."

"Great speech." Sky said, a bit surpised that he was standing in front of Tobuscus.

"Thank you. I worked on it all last night. Also, you can call me Toby." Tobuscus smiled.

"Thank you all. I shall introduce you to Budder City." Sky led them inside.

The audience and others marveled at the city as they walked through it. Sky was proud of his city. He instucted his army to build sleeping quarters for their visitors, immediatly. His builders got it done, quickly. Sky had called an army gathering. Their visitors were greeted with cheers and were welcomed quickly. The whole time, Sky wished Luna could have seen it. But, Sky remained happy.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is short. I wrote it late at night. It's still pretty awesome. So now we have Toby. And Squids want to take over the world. That's just wonderful. Oh, and sorry this took forever. I had writers block and was busy. Now for QUESTIONS!**

**iEcho13: To Sparklez: Why did you leave when Sky went crazy?**

**To Sky: Where did Dawn go?**

**To my inner fangirl: WHY IN THE NETHER ARE YOU HAPPY THAT SKY WILL GO OUT WITH LUNA AND NOT YOUR OC! *deep breath* There I'm better!**

Sparklez: Well, when he was all down, our friendship didn't work out well. I also had some people kinda following me. So, I started living on my own.

Jerome: I will answer Sky's question. Why? Because you can't say her name to him or else he goes into a giant panick attack. Dawn left Budder City. We have no idea what she is doing nowadays.

Blackscar: Your last question can be answered by me. You're happy about Sky and Luna because I sway you to feel that way. My writing makes you ship them no matter what.

**Guest: I love this story! It's really interesting**.

Blackscar: Thank you! I love having good comments.

**Guest: This is the worst piece of crap I have ever not read. What kind of normal person would write about an illegal drug. According to Wikipedia, Budder is the main ingredient in marijuana. On a unrelated note, Sky is a faker and a idiot, and doesn't deserve any of his 4 million subs on YouTube. You, for creating this piece of garbage, officially suck. Have a terrible day.**

Blackscar: Ouch! A hater. If you don't like Sky don't read this. I even put clearly in the title, Skydoesminecraft Fanfic. Why did you read it? And I know Sky calls it butter, but I like to keep cooking materials away from mincraft stuff. And, why trust Wikipedia? Not all stuff on the internet is true. And why would you look this up? I mean that's a bit weird. Also, I don't care. If you don't like this why comment? And, my first thought after I saw this was, I think I am going to go make a sandwich. Sorry, for giving you attention. And sorry that you had to read this 'garbage'.

Luna: Well,

Blackscar: Sorry for the rant! So,

**C'YAAAAA BYE!**

**P.S I need some OC's. So if want in, I need name, personality, and description. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bodil

**Sorry for the small chapter again, I had barely anytime to work on this. But enjoy!**

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky still couldn't believe that Toby was here. Tobuscus was famous, how could Toby know about him? The meeting room was almost full. The newcomers were welcomed immensely. Sky smiled a bit. Luna would have loved it there. It was after their feast, which was wonderfully cooked. Sky was walking around Budder City, looking around, remembering when this was just Jason, Ty, and him. The olden days. Seto ran up to Sky panting.

"Sky," Seto huffed. "We...saw...squids! People...need...help."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Bodil was attacked...by squids. He needs help." Seto panting slowed. Sky gritted his teeth.

"Send help." Sky said. Seto nodded and ran over to the guards quarters.

* * *

*Seto's Pov*

Seto ran to the quickest people available. He had notified some and were going to help Bodil. The poor guy was helping some travelers and squids had attacked. Seto was at the head of the group. The ran towards were Bodil was. They found a clearing.

Sure enough, Bodil was cornered. The travelers had been semi-captured. They were tied up and laying on the ground, helpless.

Seto launched himself at the nearest squid mutant. Their group attacked. The squid mutants stood, shocked for a second, then launched themselves at Seto's group. Bodil found a sword and helped fight. The squid mutants ran once they saw they were outnumbered.

"Thanks dood." Bodil smiled once they set the travelers free.

"I only caught a glimpse, what happened?" Seto asked. It's true, he only saw Bodil for a second. He had been flying like a real super sand, then when he saw Bodil, he dove down and hid, trying to surprise him. Bodil had left, well actually went to a smaller town to cheer people up there, fearing if they got too scared, they might leave Sky Army. Bodil then, went from town to town, being a jester and joker. Everyone liked Bodil. Seto had been eager to scare Bodil, then a group of squid hybrids rushed at them. Seto had ran back to tell Sky.

"Squids, squids is what happened." Bodil answered.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Seto came in with Bodil.

"Bodil!" Sky shouted, smiling.

"Sky! What's up?" Bodil yelled back as he ran towards Sky. Seto walked behind Bodil, staying a bit behind,

"Oh just trying to rid the world of squids. How are you?" Sky was a bit concerned. Had Bodil been hurt at the recent town he has been to?

"Fine, the towns I went to took me with warm welcomes." Bodil, the always cheery guy. Sky felt himself sigh with relief. "Sky, may I stay here until the squids get defeated?"

"Your always welcome Bodil." Sky smiled. Bodil smiled.

"May I bring the village I was with? They aren't the best fighters, but they are great at hunting, mining, and other stuff you might need help with." Bodil, caring for everyone.

"Sure, bring them here before sundown. Seto, take your small group down there and help them." Seto nodded and Bodil's grin got wider.

"Thank you Sky." Bodil and Seto waved and went to retrieve the village. Sky sighed. He almost never had downtime anymore. Sky needed to talk to Luna. He headed towards the hospital.

* * *

*Seto's POV*

Bodil and Seto had gotten the village and were heading through the small forest. The villagers were smiling and cheerful. They were real minecrafters, excited to live with Sky Army. Seto smiled. He remembered his first time with Sky. They became good friends, almost instantly. Bodil was talking with them, as if they were family. Bodil was a great people person.

Seto walked at the front. He guided everyone, for he had the map. Seto kept a hand on his sword. He didn't want anyone to get hurt if squids attacked them. Seto heard something. It sounded like a cry for help.

"Did you here that?" Seto asked, stopping. The group stopped, listening eagerly.

"Yeah," Bodil nodded. Bodil unsheathed an iron sword and headed towards the shriek. Seto stayed with the group. Bodil was gone for a moment.

Where was he? Seto was about to go in after his when Bodil emerged having someone with him. It was a girl with turquoise hair with white tips and bangs that shifted over her right eye. Her purple framed glasses showed emerald green eyes. A blue jacket hung on her, open, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. A white t-shirt was underneath. She had black jeans and black converses. A necklace, that looked a lot like Sky's, had an obsidian frame and an emerald inside of it. The most surprising thing about her was she had black, fluffy cat ears and a tail. Everyone stood with shock. She was a bit beat up, but a budder apple would fix her up.

"Hello everyone, meet Neko, a friend of mine." Bodil said addressing Neko. She half-grinned.

"You know her?" Seto asked, a bit surprised how a cat girl was standing in front of him.

"Yup, we were friends for a while, then I left on an adventure of my own." Neko said. Her voice was cute, like a little purr almost. Well, she must be half cat.

"I don't know if she can come with us," Seto said.

"Please Seto, I haven't seen her in two years, TWO!" Bodil shrieked.

"Fine, but you have to ask Sky." Seto said and started walking. Bodil and cat girl fell into the line, chattering. Seto wished maybe one day, he might get a girlfriend. But he doubted it.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Sky burst in.

"Hey." Luna said, smiling. Finally, someone to talk to. She had been sitting in here, bored out of her mind. She wouldn't care if Fluffy had come in and was forced to tak to him.

"Hey." Sky said, walking over and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"So, what happened?" Luna asked, eagerly.

"Well, we have some new recruits. Avaitorgaming, Kuledud3, and Tobuscus, just joined Sky Army." Sky smiled.

"Tobuscus? The Audience? Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, really."

Luna smiled hugely.

"What?" Sky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I finally, might get to see a friend that I had, back in the orphanage. Her father came to take her in to the Audience. She had admired Toby ever since he has been born. Well, ever since he became a minecrafter." Luna sighed. She remembered her best friend. She was a bit crazy, but that made her loveable. Luna hoped she was still with the Audience.

"Well, what's her name?" Sky asked, intrigued.

"Moosterbuscus, some call her Moose." Luna answered.

"Why?" Sky looked like he held some chuckles back when he heard the name.

"No one knows for sure. She is quite a mystery." Luna said. She smiled at some memories that were playing in her head.

"Sky?" A guy entered the room. It was Bodil40. Luna knows her minecrafters.

"Yeah Bodil?" Sky turned to face him.

"Uh, can I have a friend of mine stay here?" Bodil asked.

"Okay, do I know them?"

"No, but she knows about you."

"Okay, I will have to meet this person in the morning." Bodil smiled and said goodbye. He walked out. Not raising a suspicion on Luna. They haven't ever met, so...Well, if Bodil was cool with it, so was Luna.

"I will have to meet these new people." Luna said.

"Yeah, once you're able to walk." Sky said. "I have to go, night." Sky got up and opened the door.

"Night." Luna smiled. Sky left. Luna drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

*Deadlox's POV*

_Deadlox was in the end. Why? Why was he here? Deadlox walked forward. He saw a mirror. He was surrounded by endstone, no way out. When Deadlox looked in the mirrior, he saw a monster._

_It was Deadlox, but part Enderdragon. With giant black and purple wings, a long black tail that had sharp spikes on it. Purple eyes gleamed were Deadlox's eyes should be. His headphones were purple. What was he? What was happening?_

_Enderlox,_

Deadlox awoke, almost screaming. This nightmare had been happening a bit too much. Deadlox grabbed a budder sword and got out of bed. He snuck through the city to outside. The forest calmed him. Deadlox walked, finding his small cliff, where no mob bothered him. He was alone. He hated this recurring nightmare. It haunted him, making him come here more often. Deadlox sat down, letting his legs drape down over the cliff-face. He sat there, it was midnight, looking over the world. Mobs were walking, knowing that they would die when the sun came up. They didn't fight death. Deadlox had seen them. He took a giant breath. He looked at the moon.

"What am I?" Deadlox whispered, as if the moon could speak back to him.

"Well, you look like a normal human to me." A girl voice said from behind him.

Deadlox's eyes widened and jumped up. He turned pointing his sword. A girl stood behind him. His sword was pointed at her neck. She had long blonde hair that shimmered in the moonlight. She had beautiful orchid eyes. She wore a black hoodie with an enderman face on the back and hood. She had black shorts on. Strapped to side was a budder sword, enchanted.

"Who are you?" Deadlox asked the girl.

"Endermenapocalypse, or Endy to you." Endy said. "And you?"

"Deadlox, why are you here?"

"The Deadlox? How do I know you don't work for the squids?" Endy said, stepping back a bit from the sword.

"I am touching this budder sword. Squids can't touch budder they burn." Dedlox said, moving forward. "Now what are you doing here? How come I have never heard of you?"

"Well, mister Deadlox, you can lower your sword. I am the leader of Ender Army, ask TrueMU, he would know about me." Endy poked the sword and pushed it down. Deadlox dropped it to his side, still having a good grip on it.

"Well, I can't ask him right now really." Deadox glared. Endy was checking him over.

"You might want to head back to Sky Army, Deadlox. It's not safe here." Endy said. She turned and started heading for the forest that was behind them.

"Why?" Deadlox asked.

"Squids don't sleep." Endy uttered and walked into the forest. What a mysterious girl. Deadlox will have to learn about her. He ran home and snuck back into his room. Deadlox laid in his bed, eyes closed, pretending to sleep. But, no sleep ever came to him.

* * *

**Okay, I will get in more about your OC's KittieNerdie and YUNOCREEPER. I will get in OmegaGaming in the next one. The next one will be bigger, and more eventful, trust me. Oh, and for Endy, I added the clothing. If you want me to change anything, just contact me! ^_^ No, Enderlox will not be in this story. Just showing you a story that I might be doing after this one involving Enderlox, it's just a preview on how I might open the story. No not the whole section, just the dream.**

**QUESTIONS/COMMENTS!**

**enderboy: i have a question: to fluffy what other jokes do you have? There all so great oh, and great story.**

Jerome: Oh I have some tricks, just you wait and see!

Blackscar: Thanks for the comment!

**AmeriSarah: This. Story. Is. Fricken. Perfect.**

**THE CONNECTIONS AND FORESHADOWING; I'M DYING**

**Last night I stayed up reading it, and I didn't notice my battery was so low I was so into the story! I love love love love love love LOVE this story and I'll make it a life goal to finish it! :3**

Blackscar: Thank you! I really try and make this story as best as I can. I NEVER thought this story would be this popular! Reading these comments make me know you guys like my story and I couldn't ask for anything more. Also, it makes me feel fuzzy and warm inside.

Toby: No questions for me?

Sky: Or me?

Luna: Eh, I don't need any questions.

Blackscar: Thank you sooo much everyone! I still need some OC's! And if you have a person willing to be guards for Sky Army, they will be the key in the story, I will use them. And as always...

**C' YAAAAA! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams

SORRY I WAS LAZY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK! Without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

*Sky's POV*

It had been a few weeks, Luna was able to walk around but not able to do any combat, by doctors orders. She disobeyed, so many times. She beat Fluffy in an arm wrestle more than once, and she worked with throwing knives and bows, trying to sharpen her skills. The girl Bodil knew, Neko, was a wonderful archer. She was okay at hand-to-hand combat, but was wonderful with archery. Deadlox was the weirdest one of them all. He acted weird, and tired. He kept glancing out the base gateway. Sky had made many mental notes to talk to him. But Sky was busy, all the time it felt like it. He never had any time with Luna. They could barely say hello to each other. Jason had found a good hunter outside of Sky Army. Jason was out on patrol and he had stumbled across her. She was hunting down a cow. Jason had demanded who she was. Her name was Crystal, she had a black hoodie, a white T-shirt and jeans, She had black hair, cut to a meduim length, parted over her left eye completely. her right eyes was brown, everyone assumed the other was brown as well, but Sky had a nagging feeling that it wasn't. She aslo had a small necklace with a redstone block that had been shrunk, at the end. No one understood why she had it, but they just let it go. Crystal was shy but once she got to know a person, she would open up. She loved the color red, like Sky loved budder. Jason would stutter around her, a lot. Sky knew he had feelings for her. Jason could cover his stutters pretty well, though.

Sky thought Crystal was a nice girl. Great for Jason. Sky also noticed Bodil blushing around Neko. Were his friends falling in love? Well, Sky wasn't the only one. Sky was finished with a patrol and he had a bit of down-time, which was rare, normally he would spend a bit of time with Luna, but Sky needed to find out what was with Deadlox. Sky saw Deadlox standing next to the wall, zoned out. Sky ran over to him.

"Ty." Sky said, waving his hand in frony of Deadlox's face.

Deadlox jumped. "Sky! Sorry didn't see you. Did you need something?" Deadlox asked.

"What's wrong with you? You've never been like this. I walked straight up to you, and you didn't see me. You're tired and you space out to much." Sky said, feeling his voice starting to rise, he calmed himself down. Ty better have a good explaination for this.

"I don't know dude. I need help." Deadlox rubbed his temples.

"Tell me." Sky said.

"One night, I had trouble sleeping because of these nightmares I keep having. It's either showing me as part enderdragon or mauling you, trying to get your necklace off. I don't know why! I keep being called Enderlox, it's weird. They are starting to fade, but still haunt me a bit. But one night, I went for midnight stroll. I went to my usual spot and this girl came up to me. She said she was from Ender Army, her name was Endy. And the last thing she said, bothered me."

"What did she say?"

"Squids don't sleep. And then, she left. I need to ask Jason who this Endy is. She said he knows a bit about her." Ty finished. Sky was a bit puzzled, was that a warning? Squids don't sleep. Sky thought a bit.

"Just ask Jason about her. He would know anything if she said so." Sky shrugged. He had no idea what this Ender Army was. Maybe he should check this out. Sky would try. "Well, just keep plowing through it buddy. I need to see Luna, we have plans to discuss." Ty waved goodbye. He looked a bit better. Sky waved while he left. Hopefully, Ty would start acting like himself.

*Deadlox's POV*

Deadlox walked over to Jason. He had enough of not knowing. Jason was always busy when Ty wasn't, but that wouldn't stop Deadlox now.

"Jason!" Deadlox called out. Jason turned his head.

"Ty! What can I do you for?" Jason turned around.

"Hey, can I ask you about something?" Ty asked.

"Sure, ask away." Jason said.

"Do you know what Ender Army is?" Deadlox asked.

Jason suddenly went stiff. "Where did you learn about that?" Jason's voice was suddenly at a whisper.

"I can tell you, just not out here." Deadlox motioned to the other people. Jason nodded.

"Follow me." Jason led him through the city, to his study. They both acted like it was normal. Once they got there, Deadlox went in first and Jason followed, shutting the door behind him.

Ty started spilling everything he had told Sky. Jason stood and nodded.

"So, who is she?" Deadlox asked.

"Endy, or Ender Army in general, is a group that works under the influence of Sky Army. They mean no harm, but they are not what you think they are. These dreams you are having, might lead you to death. It happened to recruits before. They got themselves killed. Walking out in the middle of the night, they suddenly went missing." Jason said. "The message, Squids don't sleep, is a small warning." Jason walked over to his small bookcase. He grabbed a book and turned through some pages. He eventually found a page he liked and started reading. Deadlox stood there. "Ty," Jason looked up from his book. "Just let the dreams be apart of you, that will help them fade faster. Also, never go out again. Thank you for telling me this." Jason called for a guard. "Tell the leaders, meeting, right now." The guard nodded and went away. "Come on Ty, you're going, too."

Deadlox followed Jason to the meeting room. What was Jason talking about? Why was he suddenly so serious?

* * *

*Toby POV*

(OMG! First Tobuscus POV)

A guard stumbled up to Toby.

"You need something?" Tobuscus asked.

"Sir Tobuscus, meeting in the meeting room, immeaditly." The guard said. Toby nodded and walked to the small meeting room. In there was everyone; CaptianSparklez, AntVenom, HuskyMudkipz, ADFJerome, Kermit, TrueMU, Bajan, Seto, Ethan, SSundee, xRpMpx13, Bodil40, Bashur, Deadlox,Kuledud3, Aviatorgaming, Sky, and Luna. They all watched as Toby sat down. Why was Toby the last one?

"So Jason, why did you call us here?" Sky asked. Everyone's eyes shifted to a standing TrueMU.

"Has anyone heard of the Ender Army?" TrueMU asked the group. Everyone but Luna shook their heads.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they sent out a warning called Squids don't sleep." TrueMU said. Luna went stiff. She cursed under her breath.

"It's that serious?" Luna stood.

"Yup," TrueMU nodded.

"Dammit!" Luna slammed her fist on the table, causing a bit of people to jump. TrueMU stood there.

"Seriously," Luna's voice raised. "Why couldn't they have made this easier? We need more fighters." Luna looked at TrueMU. He nodded. Luna's jaw tightened. "You sure?" He nodded again. Toby didn't understand what was going on. By the looks on the other people's faces, Toby didn't feel alone. Were they having a telepatic conversation? That would be so cool if they were.

"What's going on?" Deadlox asked. He looked at the two standing. His eyes darted from each person.

"Jason and I are going on an adventure, I guess." Luna said, no breaking eye contact with TrueMU. "We also need Deadlox."

"Why?" Sky asked.

"To gather more recruits," Jason said, breaking eye-contact and looking at Sky.

"And again I ask, why?"

"The squids have gotten smarter." Luna said. And everything made a bit of sense. "All we need to do is gather a lot fighters. Ender Army has 6,000. Add that to 4,936,929, plus the Audience, plus everyone here, gets you," Luna stopped to think.

"How many people do you have?" Sky asked.

"11,325,135, which is a lot." Toby said.

"Everyone else?" Sky asked. Everyone said their number of people that followed. Ethan calculated the numbers and put down a sign.

"_About 33,444,440, including Ender Army._" Ethan's sign read. No one could speak for a second. That many people, brought together? Holy crap. And Ethan must be a genius, calculating these numbers must have been pretty hard.

_(SIDENOTE: I did the math. I used a calculator, but I had to go on Youtube, find the people, put how many subscribers they had, and try and memorize it, then put it in the calculator. On an I-PAD. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I EXITED THE YOUTUBE APP. PUT IT IN THE CALCULATOR APP, AND GO BACK TO YOUTUBE? AT 12:00 AM. ON AUGUST 3RD. THAT SHOW MOTHER *insert very bad word here* DEADICATION! I USED ALL THE YOUTUBERS IN THAT ROOM. IT TOOK FOREVER! IF I GET ONE COMMMENT SAYING I DID MY MATH WRONG AND THAT BLAH-BLAH IS THE REAL ANSWER, I WILL GO CRAZY! I SAID ABOUT. END OF SIDENOTE!)_

"That should be enough." Sky said. The others nodded.

"Jason, Deadlox, and I will go because Jason and I have seen them before." Luna said.

"Why is Deadlox going?" CaptianSparklez asked.

"He can lead us to were he saw them." TrueMU explained.

"We will leave in 10 minutes." Luna said. TrueMU nodded.

"Why so soon?" Deadlox asked.

"We need them soon. Also, Sky," TrueMU answered. "Find more people, or travlers."

"Why?" Sky asked.

"We will need them." TrueMU said.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

(Hey, I am trying first person, if you guys like it, I can put Luna always in first person.)

I was grabbing my stuff. There wasn't much to grab, but I just grabbed valuiables. I couldn't stop thinking, why now? I was still recovering from my injury. Oh, Gemma, my poor sis. Why wasn't I watching her that night. I felt my eyes sting, breathing started hard. I bit my lip. Tears formed in my eyes. Gemma, why? Why?! A tear fell. I wiped my eyes, and kept packing, slowly. I saw I finished and I collapsed on the floor, right next to a wall. The hospital wall was cool. I put my head in between my knees and started sobbing. I never cried. Never. Not even when my mother died. I stayed strong, mostly for my sister. Now, she was gone. She was the first person I trusted, more than anyone. Why was I getting sentimental now? Well, that answers easy. Gemma kept me stable, normal, strong. Now, she was gone, causing me to become a bit crazy. I felt a giant hole in my chest, it burned and stung. I heard the door open, I didn't care who it was. I tried to quiet my sobs, it didn't work. I heard the door close and someone shuffle to my side.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Sky asked. Great, I showed my greatest weakness. Why did he have to see me like this?

"Nothing," I managed to say between sobs, not looking up.

"Well, you can't be crying for no reason." Sky said. He put his arm around me. I buried my face into his chest. Sky didn't complain. He sat still, hugging me. After a moment, the sobs started to calm down.

"It's all my fault." That's all I could utter.

"What's all your fault?" Sky asked, still hugging me. I stayed curled next to him. It calmed me down.

"My sister, being taken." I closed my eyes. "I should have been watching her more." I felt the hole in my chest start to heal a bit. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, for getting your shirt all wet and breaking down in front of you."

"Are you sure you want to go to get Ender Army? I could tell Jason you can't-"

"No. I have to go." I said, sternly. I stood up, causing Sky to stand up, too. I grabbed my bag. "Besides, I won't be gone long." I looked at Sky.

"I will still miss you." Sky said.

"I will miss you, too." I hugged him. I wish I didn't have to let go. But, I had a job to do. I let go and said goodbye. Sky walked me out of the hospital, my hotel for now, and we went seprate ways. I had checked my eyes to make sure they weren't red and puffy. Thankfully, they weren't. I walked to the front gate. My hands were in my pocket on hoodie, twidling a small budder knife. I saw Jason and Ty at the gate. They waved at me, smiling. I smiled back, pretending I didn't just have a horrible mental breakdown, and waved. I ran up.

"So, why is Deadlox leading us?" I asked them, once I got there.

"Well," Deadlox started the story.

* * *

**OC'S IN NEXT CHAPTER FO' SHO! Sorry this chapter took so long! I was being SOOOO lazy and I had a bit of writers block. Thank's people for letting me use the OC's you lent me! They will be in the next chapter! If you guys still want to partake an OC in anything, still have spots open.**

Luna: NO QUESTIONS, AGAIN!

Everyone: *sad face*

Blackscar: You know you guys can ask me questions! And as always

**C'YA BYE!**


	10. Update And Congrats

**HEY GUYS! This is kinda an update and not really a chapter. Sorry. If I plan on using all the OCs listed in the reviews, the chapters going to be long. I am so sorry on the wait. I also wanted to say...CONGRATS to Sky. 5,000,000 followers on Youtube. Well, actually 5,042,363. Last time I checked. But that is a huge milestone. **

**Sky: I know. I am awesome. **

**So, sorry for taking a long time on this chapter. Also, schools starting soon. So I might be taking longer just to get normal chapters out. *sad face* **

**I will answer all questions in the chapter I am working on. **

**And as always...**

**C'YA BYYYEEE!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Long Awaited Chapter

**Yep, it's finally here...**

* * *

*Luna's POV*

We made it to the cliff. Deadlox stared off in the distance. TrueMU and I were watching him. We were all sitting. Deadlox had lead us here to find Ender Army, or well the cliff that he saw Endy at. We nibbled on the food we brought. The sun hung high in the sky, which ment we had time. I missed Sky, a bit. I wished he was there. There was a faint wind that made the air cool. I smiled. I would love to see this place at night. TrueMU got up.

"Lets find Ender Army." TrueMU said enthusiastically. I got up. Deadlox was zoned out, he kept sitting there, distracted by his mind.

"Ty!" TrueMU yelled over at him. Deadlox jumped, making him almost fall off the cliff.

"Yeah?" Deadlox asked, turning to face TrueMU and I.

"Lets go." TrueMU stated. Deadlox stood up.

"So, where to?" Deadlox asked. We searched around and found nothing. No caves, no tree bases, no sky bases, nothing. I checked over the cliff. There looked to be a small cave.

"I'm checking down there. I will go alone, just in case I can't get back up." I said, starting to make way down the cliffside. Deadlox opened his mouth, as if he would raise an objection. He quickly shut it. Deadlox knew I wasn't going to turn around, I was halfway down. I know. Fast, right? I am pretty skilled. I landed in front of the cave. I noticed the dirt was hollow under me. Was that, water? I listened to the ground under me. It sounded like small waves. Yep, they blocked of a water source. Why? I know, but you, reader, will find out soon enough. Yeah, I can go out of first person. Yeah, I am talking to you. No, I am not crazy, well, actually, kinda, but, whatever. Your petty insults don't hurt me.

"You guys might want to come down here. I think I found it." I yelled up to them. TrueMU and Deadlox started parkouring down. They landed next to me and we walked into the cave.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

It was a bit hectic at the base. Sky sighed. Fluffy had gone out in search of more recruits. Bodil went to some towns to find fighters. Miners, hunters, and gathers went out to collect what they had been assigned. The potion makers, including Seto, were busy making a ton of potions per minute. Sky was near the potion making station. People were rushing to and fro. Sky just needed to talk to someone. He wished Deadlox was there. Sky bumped into someone.

"Ack, sorry." Sky said.

"Oh, it's fine. I," The guy's eyes boggled a bit. Was he surprised to see Sky? This was his city. Sky studied him. He wore a bit of budder amour, well just a helmet right now. A white lab coat fluttered from a breeze on him. It was buttoned on the top. He had on cream pants with a belt that had a budder buckle. He had science goggles just above his eyes that had a bit of scratches on them. His lab coat was stained, from previous potions, Sky assumed. "Oh I am sorry, General Sky."

"Oh please, call me Sky." Sky said, giggling inside. Why was everyone so formal?

"Yes, g- I mean, Sky." The guy said.

"Whats your name?" Sky asked. He didn't know some of recruits by name. Most joined and had never told him and Sky didn't have time to ask each and everyone of his recruits their name. But Sky did know about 60% of the recruits.

"Flamechaos the 618th. Most call me Flame." Flame said.

"What do you do around here?" Sky wanted to get to know his army a bit better.

"Potions. Mostly of harming, for in battle." Flame flashed a smile. "I better get going." Flame walked back to the potion building. Sky said goodbye to Flame.

"Sir!" A guard yelled. Sky turned to face the guard.

"Yes?" Sky asked.

"Five recruits have been kidnapped. And Husky has called a meeting." The guard said.

"Thank you." Sky said, sternly. He rushed over to the meeting room. Everyone but Luna, Jason, and Ty were there. Husky was standing.

"So, who were the five?" Sky asked rushed over to his seat.

"Ray, Omega Gaming, Celestia, Rayven, Brandon. They all seem to be warriors in our army." Husky said.

"What were they doing?" Sky questioned.

"Hunting. Out in the woods. They seemed to be in a group." Husky said. Husky was in charge of the hunters. He looked a bit sad. "I should have been watching them." Husky looked down.

"It's okay Husky. They were a group. Who kidnapped them?" Sky asked.

"We think the squids. We found ink sacs near where they were. They must have killed some of their kidnappers." Husky explained.

"Any trails?" Kermit asked.

"No." Husky shook his head. Sky cursed under his breath. "But, we have some people that could help."

"Who?" Sky asked.

"Two people called CLPclop and Tman8756." Husky said.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

We walked into the cave. It was dark and musty. We kept walking, we weren't afraid of the dark. Suddenly, a pair of bright purple eyes stared at us.

"State your name and business." A guard said and pointed a diamond sword at us. Deadlox and TrueMU stepped back. I stood my ground.

"Luna, Deadlox and TrueMU. We are here to see Endy." I said, not skipping a beat. The guard hesitated but put his sword down.

"Follow me." He started walking. I went first, followed by Deadlox and TrueMU. We stayed in a straight line, like kindergartners. It got really dark, I could barely see the guard in front of me. But we kept walking. Then, I saw a bit of light in the distance. We came up on an opening. The cave was suddenly huge, with glowstone and torches everywhere. People walked around, normally. Some casted glances towards us. I kept my face forward. I glanced back once to make sure Deadlox and TrueMU were there, because they were being so quiet. They were looking around, surprised. I turned back around. I was a bit surprised. This place was huge. But it was still a fourth of the size of Budder City. Budder City was humongus. It could fit all of the audience, Sky's Army, and any other outsiders without being cramed. It was crazy huge. It was a city, with buildings and all. I glanced around the cave. There were obsidian and endstone buildings with walls of obsidian and an endstone ground. Obsidian paths weaved around, with fences along the bridges that were built over a lava river. They kept no water. Anywhere.

We reached a giant obsidian and endstone castle. It was huge and built into the cave wall. Guards were positioned on posts. Some stood at the front gate, they eyed us. I saw Deadlox cringe a bit at one of the guards glares. I remained calm. I didn't need to fear them. I knew their weakness. We were let inside and we walked up stairs. Lots and lots of stairs. Had these people heard of minecarts? Deadlox, TrueMU, the guard, and I finally reached an iron door at the top of the stairs. Deadlox and TrueMU were panting, loudly. I was only a bit winded. The guard didn't have any trouble. I would hate if I was a guard that had to give an urgent message. Running up those all stairs would SUCK!

The guard knocked in the door.

"Come in." A female voice chimed. The guard opened the door and pushed us into the room. He followed us. Endy, don't ask how I know her, I will explain later, had her back to us. TrueMU and Deadlox were still gasping for air.

"Ma'am, three people are here to see you. They go by Deadlox, TrueMU, and Luna." The guard said as if we weren't in front of him and we couldn't introduce ourselves. Endy paused.

"You may leave." She said, still turned to the back wall. The guard bowed a bit and scurried out the door. Endy turned to face us. She was wearing her normal clothes to day. She had a black hat on with a tiny enderdragon on the left side. Also, she had on a black v-neck sweater that had thumbholes. It had a small enderman face in the bottom right corner. She had on a black shirt under it. Her black shorts held her glimmering enchanted budder sword. Her blonde hair was worn straight, like normal. Her bangs slightly covered one of her eyes. Her eyes were more of a magenta orchid today.

"Endy! It's been a long time." I said. Endy frowned.

"You promised." She said.

"Whats going on here?" TrueMU asked through his gasps.

"I kept my promise. I came back, didn't I?" I stayed focused on Endy.

"You promised, as soon as you could!" She yelled.

"Hey, I was busy all these years." I remarked.

"Well, why couldn't you have payed a visit?"

"I would have put your army in danger. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Then, why now?"

"Sky needs your army to defeat the squids."

"Sky?" Endy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I brought Deadlox and TrueMU. I think that settles it." The boys nodded behind me.

"For all I know, you could have kidnapped them and brought them here for to take the blame." Endy said.

"We came here on our own accord. Also, have you heard of minecarts?" Deadlox asked.

"Yes. I like to keep my warriors fit and also, we don't normally use the stairs." Endy explained.

"Why?" Dealox inquired. Suddenly, Endy teleported behind us and opened her wings. They were enderdragon wings with a wingspan of about 13 ft. She also had an enderdragon tail that was about as long as she was tall. Her eyes were the color of the enderdragon's eyes. She smiled at Deadlox's reaction. Jason seemed a bit impressed. I wasn't. I have seen them before.

Here's your history lesson for today. You all know I was in an orphanage. If you don't remember, read Chapter Three again. Well, I broke myself and my sister out at the age of 8. I had six years of torture there. I only had two other friends besides my sister. It was Endy and Moosterbuscus. We became friends when I was 6. We were only friends for two years. I hear you guys asking, your such an outgoing person now, how come you didn't make friends? I was the weird kid there. I was outputted. People made sure to avoid me. And I didn't mind. I had my sister. She thrived there. Gemma had a ton of friends, but I was her best friend. We were together forever. No one could separate us. There was the cool or popular kids, they left me alone, until I was 6. Start the flashback.

_Jenny, the blonde haired popular kid, stepped in front of her posse._

_"Your such a freak. You don't have friends, your a nobody." She said. Her words didn't hurt. I shrugged. "To bad your sister is a freak, too." Anger prickled at me. No one made fun of my sister. Jenny didn't mean it, hopefully. "Her poor fake friends."_

_"And how true are your friends?" I asked. It was the first time I had spoke back. Her mouth opened. She gave me the, did-you-just-said-that face. "Oh so whose the silent one now?" I slid back at her._

_"Well, at least I HAVE friends!" She smiled, thinking I lost._

_"Well, they don't think to lively of you." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to face the voice. It was a Moosterbuscus (I will explain what she looks like later) and Endy. They were the two protectors of the orphanage. They stopped the bullies. They were highly respected._

_"Uh, excuse me?" Jenny said._

_"Oh, let me use smaller words for you to understand. They don't like you." Endy remarked, causing Jenny to give her a glare._

_"You shouldn't be talking. You don't have any friends." Jenny said, smugly._

_"HA! Yeah we do." Mooster motioned behind her. A group of people stepped up to the two. They were way larger than Jenny's posse. That group I was talking about, was the other people in the orphanage that were outside at the time. Jenny gasped. Some people with Jenny walked over to the other side. Endy smiled. Mooster crossed her arms. I stood in the middle of the two sides. I glared at Jenny._

_"Some people don't like your dumb ways, Jenny. Your nothing. You only get friends by mooching and blackmail. I might not have friends, but you don't have any either. You have no true friends. You should be pointing your finger at yourself." I finished. Jenny stepped back. She ran inside. Mooster and Endy smiled._

_"Great finish, Luna." Endy said._

_"Thank you. How do you know my name?" I asked._

_"Your sister talks highly of you." Mooster said. "So, you want to join us?" I smiled and nodded. _

End of flashback and start of a wonderful friendship. Our friendship thrived. My sister was glad I made friends. I started smiling and laughing. They molded me into who I am.

(OMG I was listening to Fighter by Christina Aguilera. This song is great for the flashback.)

Mooster was picked up by her dad before I left. Endy broke out, using her newly founded enderdragon powers. I broke my sister and I out. Before we all left, we promised to each other to reunite once again. I was made into a fighter, all because of Jenny. If I ever see her again, I will have to say thanks. You made me stronger, Jenny. Thanks. Anyway, once we dispersed. We had never seen each other for all these years. I guess Endy has an army. I joined Sky Army. All I know is Mooster must be with the audience. That's where her father took her to after he got her from the orphanage. Moosterbuscus.

"Impressive, now are you in?" I said, snapping back to reality to continue the conversation.

Endy smirked. "All my army is in." I smiled back.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky called CLPClop and Tman8756 to the meeting room. He dispersed the meeting between them. Husky stayed. Sky was glad. He needed someone to help him from going completely insane.

Sky ws greeted by a girl that had long brown hair that slid down her back. She had two thick tendrils of glowing hair that fell in the front. She had brown eyes with hazel flecks and slightly rosy lips. She had on a sleeveless black hoodie with a pink and turquoise striped tank top underneath. She had light blue denim shorts with silver high tops on. And a guy. He had silver hair with a budder colored streak in it. He had mismatching eyes, one water colored and the other emerald green, reminding Sky of...her. He had on cargo pants and a red blood shirt on. The girl smiled. The guy looked tough.

"Hello, you must be CLPClop and Tman8756." Sky said.

"Yeah, you can call me CL, Clop, or Cc. You can call him Tman." CL pointed back to the guy. Clop was cheery for such punk attire. Tman looked around.

"So, you have information on the squids?" Sky asked.

"Yes," CL said. "Some very important information."

"Well, go on! Spill it!" Husky said.

"They have scientists working for them," Tman said, staring off.

"They have so far experimented on mixing DNA. They also have a thing called the resistance. The rebels, or our allies. They work there and pretend to be loyal. They mostly give messages to others outside, like what they are working on. They, also, try to break out prisoners." CLPClop finished.

"So what made them smarter were scientists?" Husky asked.

"Not just any scientists, budder scientists." Tman answered. They really wanted Sky Army dead, didn't they?

"They have actually had them for a long time. They just wanted to use them at the right moment." CLPClop said.

They sat in silence. Sky reeled through his mind.

"Do you guys know where the squid base is located?" Sky asked.

"Kind of. We know the area it's located at. We don't know exactly where it is, though." CLPClop answered. Sky nodded.

"Find TrueMU and show him where it's located. We will take it from there." Sky said. "You are dismissed." CLPClop nodded and followed Tman out the door. Sky and Husky walked outside.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Husky asked.

"Yes. They are Sky Army warriors. They can take any kind of torture the squids hand them. And if they die, they died for standing up for Sky Army." Sky said. Husky nodded, determined.

"Sir Sky!" A guard yelled.

"Yes?" Sky said looking over at him.

"There are weird birds of some sort in the sky!" He yelled. Sky looked up to the sky and saw black spots getting bigger. Luna, Ty, and Jason came in.

"Calm down! It's just Ender Army." Luna yelled, running over to Sky. A person teleported next to her. "Sky! This is Endy, leader of Ender Army." Endy had enderdragon wings and a tail. She smiled.

"Your all half enderdragon?!" Sky asked, yelling a bit.

"Actually, no. There are some that are only half enderman. They should be teleporting here about now." Endy said. The rest of the army popped in. The half enderdragon people landed next to the half enderman. Sky Army was a bit shaken. So was Sky.

"You should be a bit happy, they give us a huge advantage. We are now able to spot squids from the sky." Luna said, smiling.

"Do you guys eat, oh you know, human flesh?" Sky asked. Endy burst out laughing. Luna giggled a bit.

"NO! HAHAHA! Are you forgetting that we are half human? HAHAHA! We would have eaten ourselves! HAHA!" Endy said in between her laughs. Sky blushed a bit, embarrassed. After a few moments, the laughs started calming down a bit. "Seriously Sky. We aren't that weird." Endy finished. Endy folded her wings and her tail disappeared. "We can be human, too." Endy gave a small signal to her army. The enderdragon ones folded their wings and their tails dispersed.

"So, let us redo our greeting." Endy said. "Hello, my name is Endermenapocalypse, mostly known as Endy. I hear your in need of some warriors." Endy said extending a hand for Sky to shake. Sky shook her hand, straightening himself.

"Hello Endy, as you know, I am Sky, I see you have met Luna, Deadlox and TrueMU. I shall introduce the rest later." Sky said, without skipping beat. "Ender Army can stay in our sleeping quarters over there." Sky pointed over to the extra building of the quarters. Endy nodded and lead her army over to the building. Sky smiled. Luna walked over to him.

"Sky, can I talk to you, in private?" Luna asked. Sky nodded. Budder City went along as if nothing happened. They walked into the meeting room, private enough. Luna turned to face him. She suddenly, hugged him. Sky wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked, knowing something must be wrong.

"I'm scared." Luna said, surprising Sky. Luna was never scared.

"About what?" Sky asked.

"Well,"

* * *

*Luna's POV*

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't. But, love ruins you. I spilled everything.

"I keep having these dreams. Their mostly like visions. But for like 2 or 3 seconds. It's glimpses of water, squid Sky, and you thrashing, like your trying to get away from something. And during these glimpses, I feel panicked, and I don't know why. Not knowing something, it worries me. I feel like these visions, are going to happen." I said. Sky held me next to him. He didn't stiffen, or say anything, like he was trying to process it all. Maybe he was trying to give me an answer? I didn't know. I hugged him tighter, he didn't complain.

"Whatever happens, I will never leave you. I will keep you safe." Sky said simply. I suddenly remembered something. A small flashback flashed at me.

_There was chaos everywhere. People running to and fro. In the middle, a woman with dark brown hair and light blue eyes held a girl against her. She stood still, her face was panicked. The woman wore a lab coat and jeans. The little girl was 2 year-old me. Little me looked at the womans face._

_"Momma, what's going on?" Little me asked. I suddenly noticed how similar I looked to my mom._

_"Luna, whatever happens, I will never leave you or your sister. I will keep you two safe." She said._

I snapped back to reality. That memory was the day my mother died. My eyes stung. I buried my face into Sky's chest. Sobs rang out. Sky was gasped in surprise.

"Sorry," I sobbed. "Memory. The day my mom died." A sob rang out. "She said those words. And where is she now?" I let go of Sky and sank to the floor. "I don't want anything to happen to you! I destroy everything!" I screamed at myself. Sobs racked my body. Sky sank down next to me. He clutched me.

"Hush, you don't destroy anything. You are a beautiful girl. And I won't let you insult yourself. Your my Luna. You are strong, independent and nothing can get in your way." Sky said. He looked straight at me. "That's why I fell in love with you." Sky kissed me.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't include all of the OC's! It's just I have a wonderful idea for a chapter and this chapter was getting way to long. But, if your OC is left, I have a wonderful idea. OH! I FORGOT TO DESCRIBE MOOSTER! DANG IT! Oh it will be in the next chapter. I KEEP PUTTING EVERYTHING OFF! Eh. TIME FOR QUESTIONS!**

**PopstarGreatestHero: To Jason- About how many people live in Budder City?**

Jason: Ethan I need you for a second!

Ethan: (He says this on signs) Just Sky Army: 5,082,943 (Updated at 11:30 PM, August 11th, 2013) Sky plus most Youtubers that live here: 32,878,367 Sky plus right now: 45,022,907

Jason: There you have it!

**ee10000: Ok a few things. First, a couple questions. Semi-Fake Toby, HOW DID THE HOLE AUDIENCE (which Im a part of) FIT IN THE FRIGGIN BASE OR WHATEVER!? BOTH OF THEM?!**

**Now a question for the writer. Do you plan on bringing in Gryphon, Tobys dog, or Gabeuscus, Tobys friend in Tobuscus Adventures, into the story?**

**Udder stuff now. Dood, you have a great story goin, keep it up man! Also, the 1st person thing went well in my opinion. Thank you for wasting my time with your story, I could be figurin out how to cure CANCER! But nope, this story is too good. FINALLY! Man its hard typin with a phone!**

Toby: Semi-Fake? I am fake? MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE?!

Blackscar: I am so sorry Toby, but yes.

Toby: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blackscar: Calm down and answer the question.

Toby: *serious face* Budder City is huge. We had no problems. At all.

Blackscar: My question, okay. I don't know. If you guys want me to bring in Gryphon or GABUSCUS, because I know who they are because I am apart of the fellow audience, your going to have to make the decision my sexy blawks.

Kuledud3: Hey that's my thing!

Blackscar: Also, I changed my pen name, well, look at that! I shall now be refered to as ilikepie!

ilikepie: That's better! Sorry if your reading this story after I changed it and were all like, whose Blackscar? Well, here I am! Oh and sorry for making such a good story you couldn't cure cancer!

**Mineman5031: To Sky: I found from my research that it is nearly not possible to live without Budder. I can't live without it!**

Sky: A REAL PERSON AGREES WITH ME!

ilikepie: Well, I guess I am not a real person.

**Guest: Sky do you really like Luna if u do then tell the gang**

Sky: I love Luna, but she agrees we should wait for the squid thing to blow over. If my friends find out, then they will want us to get all mushy and weird and stuff. It's just better if they don't know!

**DJStarWolf: Awesome story! And looks like there a lot of love in the air. :3 I have a question. Make that a couple. Bodil, how did you meet Neko? Second question. Blackscar, are you still accepting OCs? If you are do I pm you?**

ilikepie: *singing* _Oh can you feel the love tonight! _*stops* Anyways, I will explain backstories in the story. I would love to accept your OC, just let me get through the ones I need to. I will tell you all when it's okay to pm me for your OC's. And yes I said PM.

**enderboy: THIS STORY IS GREAT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT PLEASE WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON OH AND heres a question for the writer ahem ok what dimesions will be used in the future of the story ie: end,nether or even a made up one : ]**

ilikepie: Well HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! OMG! YOU READ IT! And I will be using the nether, a lot! That's about it. But, if you have any dimensions you think would work well, pm me, and tell me the setting, what you think should happen there and so on and so forth.

**Guest: *shyly pop outta no where* hello! In absolutely loving ur fic so far! It's awesome :D ! I have a question. HOW U WRITE SO WELL?! Oh and to Kuledud3 and Aviator: WHERE BEITH HWNT, BURT AND BIGMAC?! Also are you still excepting ocs? Because I would love to give you one, BUT AH MAY GET JUDGED! Love the fic!**

ilikepie: Well, I am answering questions to and fro! How do I write so well? I don't know? I just use my emotions and I write stuff in my head. I make them better on paper. I guess.

Kuledud3: WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HWNT IS! OR BIGMAC!

Aviator: And Burt, but

Kuledud3 and Aviator: Fuck Burt!

ilikpie: OC's PM meh when I give you the green light!

**21kittens: I can't wait for more also wont notch be angry at sky?**

ilikepie: OOOO! SOMEONE NOTICED! There might be some drama. I'm just sayain! (Yes I did use a Dragonball reference. I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT)

**mokotoko: Ok DONT JUDGE ME! But is there any yaoi in this story?  
You said ask ask a question so...**

ilikepie: NOT JUDGING! No, no yaoi at all. Sorry. Well, maybe Bajan and Fluffy, NO! No yaoi.

**foxthekidbuilder: budder!but wheres ty/deadlox**

ilikepie: You read chapter 1. Keep reading bub! And as always

**C'YA BYYYYYYEEE!**


	12. UPDATE 2, SKY GOES TO THE HOSPITAL

**Stay tuned after the paragraph, Sky goes to the hospital. **

**I know, I know. You're all probably asking, WHERE IS THE FREAKING NEXT CHAPTER?! Rest, please. School started, so now I have less tie to work. I am trying to make longer chapters and work when I can. I couldn't this weekend for I went on a trip to see my cousins and I didn't have Wi-Fi to work on this story. So, people, OC's still have a red light. No more reviews of OC's for the time being, please. Not trying to be mean but, REALLY BUSY HERE! Also, someone who goes by DJStarWolf was inspired by my story. I LITERALLY ALMOST CRIED I HAPPINESS. Go check the story that goes by the name of "You stole my heart". Oh yeah and one thing here,**

**Sky: This is soo boring. *accidentally hits toe* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *starts cussing* **

**Ty: Sky wat's wrong?**

**Sky: STUBBED MY FREAKING TOE!**

**Ty: JASON CALL AN AMBULANCE! **

**AS I WAS TRYING TO SAY BEFORE I WAS SOOOOO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, there is going be some bad words in the next chapter and some action. PREPARE TO BE AMAZED! **

**Luna: *has hammer next to newly repaired 4th wall* **

**Luna? You wouldn't dare!**

**Luna: GIVE ME DIALOGUE! **

**You have some! Now BACK AWAY!**

**Luna: NO! *smashes 4th wall* **

**FUUUUUUUUU! *OC's start pouring out***

**Continuing, I have another story idea. IT'S PRETTY COOL. So if anyone knows Seto's real name, PM meh! And as always,**

**C'YAAA BYYYE! **


	13. Chapter 11: More Guests

**There are bad words and all. Well, more than normal. Sorry, I have been really busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Luna's POV*

It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't a peck. It was enough for me to calm down and try and get my head straight. That didn't work to well, but I was able to stop crying.

"There, now your calm." Sky said holding me tighter. I felt safe for once. I closed my eyes. I wanted to savor this moment. "You deserve more compliments than I said." Sky said randomly. My eyes fluttered open. "Too bad I am drawing short on my compliments."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"People call me a good leader, and that's about it."

"No! I can think of more than a few. Your handsome, strong, capable of leading, I don't know, more than 45,022,907 people! That's impressive."

"Ha! I have helpers."

"Yeah, but they look up to you to make the decisions. They will take the blame for you, but they need you to tell them what to do. Your also hard-working. You will die fighting."

"So, about me being handsome?"

"Have you seen the girls in your army?" I sat up looking at him. "They drool like dogs and watch your every move. No matter what, they try to flirt with you! Can't you see?" Sky looked confused.

"Really?"

"They don't hide it that well." I remarked.

"Are you...jealous?" Sky asked, in disbelief.

"Never," I blushed a tiny bit. "They never had a chance against me." I smiled.

"Damn right." Sky launched himself at me and put me in a headlock.

"You meanie!" I pretended to flail me arms and act scared. I pushed myself away. "We should probably get going. The others will be noticing your absence."

"And yours." Sky added. We walked out. I hoped I looked fine. No one looked at me weirdly. I sighed internally. Deadlox was showing Endy around. TrueMU was just walking around with them.

"TrueMU!" I yelled over.

"Luna! Sky!" TrueMU turned to look at us. Deadlox and Endy turned to wave. "What were you two doing together?" I could almost see TrueMu smirking.

"Discussing plans." I said. I saw Sky play along.

"Yeah, TrueLovebird." Sky said. I swear I could see pink from inside his helmet.

"What do you mean?" He asked, almost shyly.

"You and Crystal, getting all lovey-dovey." Sky teased. Sky and Deadlox smirked.

"N-no!" TrueMU stammered. Deadlox chuckled.

"Admit your in love, Jason." Deadlox cut in. Then, Crystal ran over.

"TrueMU!" She yelled, waving. "Are you okay? I was worried sick!" Crystal interrogated him.

"I am fine. Don't worry. All the suffering was with being without you." TrueMU said. He grabbed Crystal around the waist. I saw Sky and Deadlox get a kick out of this. Crystal blushed.

"We're in front of people," She said. But she smiled.

"Excuse me Sky," TrueMU stared into Crystal's eyes. "I have to go."

"Okay, lovebird. Go have fun." Sky said. TrueMU glanced back, then turned back around. He walked away, holding Crystal next to him. Deadlox turned to face Endy and he walked away showing her around.

"You know," Sky whispered in my ear. "One day, we will be like Jason and Crystal." I looked at him and grinned. Sky smiled.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky had walked Luna back to her hospital room. Their secret joke was it wasn't a hospital, it was a hotel. A temporary place to stay. Sky was just chilling next to her. They had been talking and laughing. Like normal people. When Jerome came in.

"Aww! I expected another kiss." Fluffy said, looking disappointed. Sky and Luna giggled. Sky remembered their last one he had told no one about. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, man." Sky said.

"Do I have anything on my face? Is there another 'kick me.' sign on my back?" Jerome turned around trying to look at his back, making Sky and Luna laugh even more. "Okay, seriously, Sky. Someone is here."

"Who?" Sky asked.

"Uh," Fluffly hesitated. "Um."

"Who?" Sky demanded.

"Dawn." Jerome admitted. Sky froze. Sky felt his face go stark white. He felt his heart cut in two. Luna touched his shoulder. He snapped back to reality.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Sky said. They stood. "Lead the way Fluffy." Sky said, barely able to walk. He felt Luna hold his hand. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed his as they walked to the gate. Sky saw Luna glance his way sometimes. He would look back. Her eyes looked as if she were asking, 'Are you okay?' Sky tried to give the, 'I'm fine.' look. Luna just kept looking at him. Her face was in a frown. What was she thinking about? Sky wanted to know. They got to the front gate. Luna let go of Sky's hand. Sky wanted to grab her hand and whisk her away. Out of all this, drama. Sky put on a sophisticated look. He walked out. There stood Dawn, alone.

"Sky." She smiled.

"Dawn." Sky nodded.

"So, your doing well I see." Dawn tried to make conversation.

"Yes," Sky answered. "What have you been doing?"

"Just roaming around." Dawn looked down. Sky gulped. Where are you Luna?

"So, what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

Dawn looked up. "I need a place to stay until the whole squid thing blows over." She said shyly.

"Are you able to work?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I can work in healing." She replied. Sky nodded.

"Come in." Sky walked in. Dawn followed. Luna was standing next Jerome. Luna smiled when she saw Sky. Sky smiled a bit. Fluffy walked over.

"Dawn." Fluffy itched the back of his head. "Wasn't expecting you here."

"Jerome, you knew I was here at the gate." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but, I wasn't expecting you to ever come back." Fluffy said. Jerome gave a wary smile.

"She will be working in the medicine ward." Sky said. "Fluffy, can you take her there?" Jerome nodded and Dawn followed him. Sky sighed. Luna rushed over to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I think." Sky said. Luna head snapped over to something. She ran towards it and tackled a figure.

"Thief." She said. Luna had her foot on it's back. Then her eyes widened. "YOU?"

The thief looked up. "YOU?" Luna lifted her foot letting the guy stand up. He had brown hair that went over his left eye. He wore a black sweatshirt. He had on jeans to go with it. His bright green eyes stared at Luna. Sky was starting to feel jealous.

"Whore," He said.

"Dick," Luna remarked.

"Bitch,"

"Gaylord." Luna smirked.

"Bleach,"

"Soul Eater, all the way."

"Team Jacob."

"Team Bella."

"Fuck you."

"The same to you."

"Well, I will just take this budder ingot and go." The guy started stepping towards the gate.

"Nope," Luna sung her leg hitting his right. He fell. She went to kick him. He dodged. He threw a fist up at her. She grabbed it and flipped him to land on his back. The guy landed with a loud thump. "Pinned you." He stuck his tongue out. She stuck her tongue out.

"What's going on here?" Sky asked.

"This here is Adrian. Or gaylord I call him." Luna rolled her eyes.

"And you, my dear friend, are a bitch." Adrian said, looking at Luna. He got up.

"I get that a lot from you." She glared at him.

"What's the history here?" Sky was truly confused.

"Adrian, a nerd from the orphanage I grew up in." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that's what you called me." Adrian said.

"Your lucky I even talked to you." Luna grumbled.

"Yeah right." They were squabbling like brother and sister.

"I still hate you." Luna glared at Adrian.

"Are you still upset about Claire?" Adrian asked, smirking a bit.

"I can't believe you! Of course! My friend!" Luna raised her voice.

"I still believe you were just jealous she got me instead of you." Adrian smirked.

"HA! You wish!" Luna laughed. Adrian's smirk disappeared. "Besides, you cheated on her. With my arch enemy."

"Eh, Jenny loved me more than Claire did." Adrian said.

"Jenny used you. She dropped you as soon as she had you. Claire actually loved you."

"Well, I can't change the past! Speaking of which, were's Mooster, Endy, and your sister?" Adrian asked. Luna froze.

"My sister was...taken by squids." Luna dropped her head. Adrian gulped.

"Whoops, please don't kill me." He ducked behind his arms. Luna looked over and smiled. She launched at him and tackled him. "Ouch, so this is how you treat an old friend."

"Nope, this is how I treat thiefs. Now give the ingot." Luna held out her hand. Adrian gave it to her. She got up. "Sorry, Sky. Adrian here might know some stuff. He spends his time in the woods."

"Yeah, I think I do." Adrian said, getting a puzzled look on his face.

"He has terrible memory, though." Luna walked over to Sky.

"Hey, you can stay in Sky Army until we get the squids, if you need a place to stay." Sky said. If Luna trusted him, he could.

"Wait a second, you're Sky, Skythekid. And I am in Sky Army's base." Adrian suddenly understood. "I am standing in front of Sky."

"Please don't do that whole, I'm not worthy thing." Sky said.

"Nah, I won't do that. I just never thought I would even be able to talk to you. Growing up in an orphange feeds into your self consciousness." Adrian commented.

"Yeah, look where it got you, a thief." Luna remarked.

"Oh well. I am honored that you would let me stay here. I shall make my way to the quarters of which I sleep in." Adrian walked over there.

"How'd you know that?" Luna yelled to him.

"SHERLOCK!" He yelled over his shoulder. Luna looked unamused.

"That guy." Luna sweared.

"So, Adrian?" Sky asked.

"Like I said, we grew up together at the orphanage. We never were really friends. He liked a girl I was friends with named Claire, then dumped her for Jenny, the stuck up popular kid there." Luna said as they walked back to Luna's room.

"We really need to get you your own room. Isn't the hospital getting too familiar?" Sky asked.

"Kinda, but that doesn't bother me." Luna shrugged.

Sky sighed. Sky shivered a bit. It was starting to become the colder season. Damn it, less supplies, the less happy the recruits would be. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Nope, I have gotten used to the elements." Luna said. She seemed perfectly happy. They got to the hospital.

"I will see you tomorrow." Sky said.

Luna smiled. "I will miss you all night, Sky." Luna whispered so that only he could hear. Sky forgot about Dawn. All he wanted to do was stay with Luna. They could just be together. No squids, no other people, no fights, just them. Sky sighed internally. That fantasy would never happen, wouldn't even come close. Sky walked to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Adrian. It had been a LONG time since I had seen him. He actually matured well. He used to be pudgy and babyish. Now, he was leaner and toned. But he would never be as awesome as Sky. I hated how Adrain knew me so well. Also, his sherlock like way of finding things. You know how Sherlock Holmes finds out a ton of stuff just by looking at you? That's Adrian. He was the Sherlock Holmes of Minecraft. Except, he easily fell in love and was whisked into danger that someone had to save him. Adrian let his emotions rule him a little to easily. Also, Adrian never used his Sherlock power a lot. He only used it for fun or at crime scenes. Adrian was so annoying sometimes.

I was in my room. I was tired but not too tired that I could fall asleep. I got up. I couldn't stay here right now. I walked outside, sneaking through the front door at the hospital. I sneaked around. There was no one around, but if a guard spotted me, I would be put back in my cramped room.

I made my way to the front gate and slipped free. I would go back soon. I felt the cool air brush on my skin. I walked a forward and climbed a tree. I could see almost everything up here. I smiled. I remembered when I was on the run. My sister and I, running into caves, quickly placing beds and sleeping. We had fun though. We would laugh and smile. Even if it was raining, we would splash in the small puddles and try and splash each other. The mobs left us alone. We never killed them. We only killed squids. They would always try and sneak up on us with failed attempts. My sister was strong and could handle any fight. She was like me. But tougher with emotions. I missed her. Suddenly, every memory of her came to me. Her smiling, her laughing, her funny faces. Tears started to fall. They weren't sad tears. They were happy tears. Every wonderful memory that happened before Budder City. I laughed at my weak emotions. I pitied her. Why should I pity Gemma? She was holding her own, hopefully. She never let her emotions rule her. I hadn't back when we were together. I wondered if she was still alive. If I saw her again, I would never leave her again.

I dried my eyes. I climbed down the tree and started heading back. I heard footsteps near the entrance. I peeked through some leaves. There was Deadlox sneaking out, looking around. I followed him to where he was going. We ended up at the cliff. Deadlox sat hanging his feet of the edge. He took a deep breath. I sneaked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Deadlox jumped three feet in the air. He turned to see me.

"Luna? What are you doing out here?" Deadlox asked.

"I was about to ask the same to you." I said, sitting down next to Deadlox. He smiled.

"I asked you first." He said.

"Fine," I started talking. Deadlox nodded and listened. Then, he told his side. We started a conversation. We became friends. Deadlox was fascinating. He normally was quiet, now he was blabbing about his life. I didn't tell him about Sky and I's relationship yet. I need to ask Sky. But, I talked about my sister, how my life was being on the run. We shared stories, laughing, nodding, and smiling at the right times.

"Sky is awesome at parkour. He is really good at the survival games or hunger games." Deadlox commented. "I have done so many maps with him." Deadlox shared about their history, how they became good friends, and a ton. It was our little bonding night. I liked how nice he was. He didn't cover up anything, he was himself, never a fake. I didn't pick at sad memories and neither did he. We became friends, true friends.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky was in the aether. Notch was in front of him.

"I can't belive you." Notch said, angrily.

"What did I do?" Sky asked.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders. Luna should be out. And you letting yourself fall for her, do you have any idea what she is?" Notch said.

Sky stood there. What was Notch freaking out about?

"She wasn't meant to be with you." Notch said.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"You two weren't supposed to fall in love. You weren't supposed to be near each other." Notch said.

"Then, who were we supposed to fall in love with?" Sky asked. Luna and him were perfect together, who could be better?

"You were supposed to go back to Dawn." Notch said. Hearing the name made Sky froze. No, no, no. "When Dawn came back, you were supposed to realize that she is your perfect other half."

"Who was Luna meant to be with?" Sky asked.

"That's her decision. Not mine or yours." Notch said. Sky was in shock. Dawn, his soulmate? No, that was Luna's position. No, Dawn had her chance. She just broke his heart.

"What's wrong with Luna? What do I not know about?" Sky asked.

"Just remember, it's either Sky Army or her." Notch said, not answering. Notch started to fade.

Sky opened in eyes and he was in...THE NETHER?!

"Sky," A voice said from behind him. Sky turned. He saw HEROBRINE! Sky yelped.

"HEROBRINE!" Sky tried to run backwards. Herobrine froze him. Sky tried to move. "What do want with me?" Sky spat.

"I'm just warning you, Luna will not go down without a fight. She will sacrifice herself for anything." Herobrine said. "But, if you chose to stay with her, Adrian will put up a bit of a fight."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, still frozen.

"Adrian was her match. Trust me though, Luna would give up anything for you." Herobrine smiled a bit. "She loves you." He whispered. "Just beware of Adrian." Herobrine said, seriously.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"He tells the truth now, but later, he might lie." Herobrine warned. "Now, I don't have much time left, remember, Luna gets her way and will sacrifice herself." Herobrine started to disappear. Sky eyes flickered open to his own room. He was breathing heavily. He sat up. When will he have to pick between Sky Army and Luna? Why couldn't he have them both?

* * *

*Luna's POV*

I sneaked back with Deadlox. With what little amount of night I had, I slept. I woke up in the Nether. Herobrine was there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're late. Where were you?" He said, floating.

"I couldn't sleep." I lied. Herobrine floated to his Nether castle. I followed, walking. Noah was there.

"Luna! You're here finally!" Noah greeted me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Noah, I need you to get the pigmen ready." Herobrine said. Noah nodded and left.

"Why am I here?" I asked. I felt at ease here but normally, I would be having a nightmare.

"I fully approve your relationship with Sky, but Adrian is your perfect other half." Herobrine said.

I started bursting out laughing. Herobrine rose an eyebrow. "Seriously? Adrian?" I howled with laughter. "MY STOMACH! HAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing?" Herobrine asked.

"Adrian is anything BUT my perfect other half!" Besides, Sky was way better compared to him. I added in my thought.

"Anyway, just, there is another one of you." With that, I shut up.

"Another one? What do you mean?"

Herobrine started a fire. What popped up was a little girl, no older than 8 or 9. She had brown hair, like Gemma. The little girl had bight blue eyes. She wore a black sweater that was off the shoulders, with a white tank top underneath. She wore black shorts and had black boots on. She was chained to a wall.

"Who is that?" I uttered. This little girl reminded me a bit too much of my sister when she was 8.

"Her name is Astrid. She has a special power, like you and Noah." Herobine said.

"Special power? What's mine and Noah's?" I asked. I didn't know I had one.

"Noah's is extreme strength. Yours is speed. Incredible speed. Normal people think you disappear." I smiled.

"Am I strong? Or just fast?" I asked.

"You are, compared to the normal person. All of you are enhanced, it's quite interesting."

"So, Astrid's power?"

"Mind-reading. She can also influence people." I was shocked. That would be awesome to have those abilities. "I need you to save her."

I nodded. She was a half-sister to me. I must. Everything started to fade. I called out a goodbye and woke up. I looked around in the bright light. I still felt extremely exhausted. Eh, I could get through today.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky walked to Luna's room. He knocked.

"Come in." A tired voice said.

Sky opened the door. Luna was sitting at the edge of her bed, dressed and reay to go. She looked tired. "Rise and shine, we have a patrol today." Sky said, smiling. Luna smiled. "Why do you look so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep." Luna sighed. Sky walked over and hugged her.

"Well, wake up. We need to be our best." Sky got up, offering a hand for Luna. She grabbed it and Sky pulled her up. "Lets go." Luna nodded. They walked beside each other. Luna woke up during their little walk. Sky went to the amoury and grabbed 2 sets of budder amour. He also grabbed two budder swords. He ran back to Luna. They put it on quickly, then they waited for the rest of their patrol. The patrol ended up having Sky, Luna, Deadlox, Bodil, Neko, Husky, Kermit, and Dawn. Every patrol had 1 person from the medical team. 8 people was a lot for moving around in a group, so they split in two. Bodil, Neko, Husky and Kermit were one team, Sky, Deadlox, Luna, and Dawn were the other. They planned to meet up at the lake closest to Budder City.

Sky and the rest started in the east of the territory. They trecked through trees, as they scraped their amour, not affecting them.

"Shouldn't we be covering the north and east?" Luna asked.

"It would be easier to get around if we split in two." Sky said. He didn't want anyone else to get kidnapped but, they did need to cover the whole territory in a short amount of time.

"I will go with Dawn, Sky and Deadlox, you cover the east, Dawn and I will cover the north." Luna said. Sky nodded. Sky was glad she understood. Deadlox with Dawn would be just plain awkward and Sky going with Dawn would probably kill him. Sky just hoped Luna didn't get jealous. Luna was Sky's and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Luna turned with Dawn following her close. Sky sighed.

"Dude, you've been quiet." Deadlox commented.

"Probably because my ex was standing here and I might say something I reget." Sky said. Deadlox smiled.

"You're lucky girls like you." Deadlox said.

Sky smiled. "Have seen the way some of the army looks at you? If they drooled anymore than they do now, we would have lakes filled of their spit." Deadlox rose an eyebrow.

"That's because I am with you."

"Say whatever you want Ty, I know girls are dying to be yours." Sky said. Deadlox rolled his eyes. Sky and Deadlox kept walking untill they found a river. They checked around it, not wanting to go in it in fear of squids. Ty's head looked over into the trees that surrounded them.

"I think I heard something, I will be right back," Deadlox went into the trees leaving Sky alone. Sky wondered what had he heard.

* * *

*Deadlox's POV*

Deadlox went through the trees. He had heard a strange sound, he couldn't describe it. He walked slowly, sneaking. Maybe it was the other group, maybe not. Deadlox looked back for a second. Why had he left him alone? Well, Sky's screams were loud enough for Deadlox to hear even if he was back at the base. He nodded. That was why.

Deadlox heard the sound again, closer this time. Suddenly, Deadlox saw bright red eyes in the distance. A figure launched its self at him. Deadlox fell. He tried to reach his sword, which lay out of reach. Deadlox tried to scream, but a hand was on his mouth, making him unable. He squirmed and thrashed. The figure wouldn't let go.

"I am so sorry I had to do this to you Deadlox." The figure said, sounding exactly like him. Deadlox went still. "You see, just because you stab a squid, doesn't make it die." A grin with sharp teeth shone from the figure. Deadlox tried to push him off. The figure didn't move. Light shone down through the leaves to portray Dedlox's face, or commonly known as Squidlox (I have named him). Deadlox cussed. He heard shuffling. Then, Sky, or Squid Sky, because Deadlox knew better to think that Sky would work with squids, stepped into the clearing.

"Well done, Squidlox. Now to get Sky." Squid Sky said. Deadlox was tied up, and thrown into the leaves, unable to run or scream.

**I am sorry about the quality near the end. I was trying to speed-write it because I didn't have much time. I am planning something BIG next chapter. Which will provide, description for Mooster, OC's I haven't included yet, and ACTION! I have been REALLY BUSY. And I am soooo sorry for you guys having to wait. Oh yeah! Sky's better! He is recovering from his toe incident. Luna is locked up in the obsidian room of boringness for breaking the fourth wall. **

**Sky: I am doing okay everyone.**

**OKAY! NOW FOR QUESTIONS! **

**ThinkingWithPortals101: :d CELESTIAAAAAA XD anyways a question for Sky: 5 million recruits. How? Teach me master. *bows***

Sky: I am just boss like that. And how I can teach you, be me. XD.

**ToNeko: To Neko: Do you ever let anyone touch your ears?**

Neko: NO! They are my ears! You you let someone touch yours? Mine are just different shaped.

**Black eyes of minecraft: What is the fourth wall?**

Luna:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE DOESN'T KNOW! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THEM.

ilikepie: I know. The fourth wall is the gateway from real world to fantasy. If someone breaks it, THE WORLD EXPLODES! I have been lucky enough to repair it before any side effects come to us.

Luna: I like to break this wall. A LOT!

**ElucidatorX: My question is... HOW IN THE FUCK DID U COME UP WITH THIS?! Also, if you're accepting characters for the Sky Army in the reviews, I have a shit ton in idea! It's ok if u can't, I'm just asking!**

ilikepie: Well, imagination played a big part. Also, me being bored near the end of summer, and my love for youtube in general. Also, FOR PEOPLE IN THE REVIEWS, RED FLAG! RED LIGHT! STOP SIGN! I will tell you all when I am ready for OC's. I would love to take and use your OC's but I am having a really hard time getting them in. Sooo, keep them right now. I will tell you when. If anyone puts an OC in after the chapter has been published. I will not use them. After I say green light, in all caps. Then, you may post your OC's. Sorry for keeping you from seeing you characters in my story.

**YoshiPuff625: Me:WHO MOTHERFUDGING BROKE SKYS TOE. *death glares the OC's***

**Sky: DONT DO DIS YOSHI!**

**Me: *Takes BUDDER sword out* THUS JUST GOT PHYSICAL!**

Luna: YO! CALM TEH FUK DOWN BRO! *grabs budder sword* Now, it wasn't the OC's. IT WAS THIS TABLE! *faces table*

Luna: THIS IS MINECRAFT! *kicks it off a cliff*

**So, thank you all for reading and as always,**

**C'YA BYYEE**


	14. Chapter 12: Swimming

**Hey guys! I know long waits... I hate them too. I am going to be really busy, sooooooooo chapters are going to be shorter and take longer. Sorry. But hey, there's action in this chapter. :)**

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky heard footsteps from the forest.

"Deadlox?" Sky asked.

"Yep, just me." Deadlox stepped into the clearing. Sky checked to see if anything about him was fishy or squidy. Normal eye color, hair was the same, he looked fine. Why was he checking? Sky didn't know, Deadlox had a squidy feeling. But, they killed all the mutants. Did they just make more?

"What did you find?" Sky asked.

"It was Kermit and Husky playing around." Deadlox said.

"Why aren't they on their territory?" Sky asked.

"We will tell you that!" Husky burst through the clearing, Kermit right next to him. "He is a fake!" Husky yelled pointing at Deadlox. Deadlox looked bewildered.

"Wh-what?" Deadlox stuttered.

"What is this?" Sky asked.

"We saw the real Deadlox in the trees, tied up!" Husky said.

"Why were you over here anyways?" Sky asked.

"We had finished our territory and saw something fi-suspisous over there. We followed it, and it lead us here." Husky explained. I could see he wanted to use the word fishy, but since Husky's a fish, he didn't want to dis his own kind.

"Are you truly Deadlox?" Sky asked.

"Of course." Deadlox demanded. "These guys have no idea what their talking about. They are probably working for the squids." Deadlox remarked. Husky's eyes widened.

"Really? Are you going to believe that?" Husky argued. "Deadlox would never use something like that to back up his case."

"OKAY! Hold up! Husky and Kermit, go to our original meeting place. I will deal with this." Sky said. Husky nodded. Kermit raised an eyebrow. Husky knew Sky well. Sky can handle this, he's a big boy. Husky turned around and walked out of the clearing. Kermit turned, he glanced at Sky for a second, but followed Husky.

"Look, I am Deadlox! We killed all the mutants!" Deadlox said. Sky walked near the water. There wasn't any squids. Normally, squids would send back-up or a small army in the water. So, is this the real Deadlox. Deadlox came up behind him. "Do you not trust me?"

Sky didn't say anything. He studied the water. Something wasn't right. The water was never this calm.

"Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment. Well, I have something for that." Dealox pushed Sky into the water. Sky shrieked. He splashed around while Deadlox laughed.

"Hey! Help me up!" Sky yelled.

"Nope." Deadlox grinned. Sky might have to take back his suspicions. This was typical Deadlox behaviour.

"Deadlox, now!" Sky said, forcefully. Deadlox's grin turned to an evil grin.

"How about I take you back to squid headquarters?" Deadlox said. Sky's eyes widened. You could almost see them peek out from under his sunglasses.

"No. We killed you." Sky uttered.

"Just because you stab a squid, doesn't make it die." The evil Deadlox said. "Funny, I remember saying that earlier." Sky tried to swim up to shore, he wasn't far from it, when something gripped his leg. Sky looked down. There was a squid tentacle stuck to his leg. The owner, was Sky. Or squid Sky, with a giant, evil, grin on his face.

"Squid shit." Sky murmured.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Dawn and I had quickly covered our quadrant and were heading back to meet Sky and Deadlox. I made conversation with Dawn. She was really nice. Sky was pretty lucky to have Dawn. Dawn was pretty, too. No wonder Sky fell for her. I was still trying to figure out why he liked me. I mean, I am all, tomboy and strong. Dawn was pretty, not too girly, but less tomboyish than me. Why did she have to be so pretty?

I cut some of the leaves that were in front of us. "So, why did you and Sky break up?" Dawn was suddenly quiet. Whoops, I dug down too deep. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. We can totally talk about something else." I said, almost meaning it. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, I'm not that much of a monster.

"Uh, well, Sky and I were actually engaged." Dawn said. My eyes widened. A wave of shock froze me for a second.

"R-really?" I said, Dawn must have heard the shock in my voice.

"Y-yeah. I didn't want to come here, just in case I wasn't wanted. I am surprised Sky hasn't killed me yet." Dawn sighed. "I guess it just didn't work out." I felt sudden pity for Dawn. I bit my lip. She had also endured heartbreak. I felt I was messing in something I shouldn't be messing with.

"I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories." I quickly apologized. I could tell Dawn didn't want to talk about it. _TOO SOON, LUNA! _I yelled at myself. Suddenly, there was a shriek. Dawn and I faced each other for a second. It sounded like Sky. We rushed towards the cry. Parkouring over leaves, trees, and vines. We broke into a clearing that lead to the shore of a river. There stood Squid Deadlox, holding tied up Deadlox in his tentacles, and Squid Sky in the water, pulling Sky under, trying to drown him.

"Hello ladies! It's wonderous to see you. Especially you, Luna." Squidlox said. I rasied an eyebrow. Why would the squids want me? "I would kidnap you now, but we have other stuff to attend to." Squidlox jumped into the water, Deadlox was dragged in after him. Sky was thrashing with the tentacles that held him in place.

"I will go after Sky. You after Deadlox." I said to Dawn, passing her a sword. Dawn nodded. We plunged into the cold water. It was freezing. Being fall, didn't help us. Adrenaline feeded me to swim. The squids had my sister, they killed my mom, how I would love to pound their faces. The current was against Dawn and I. It pushed me back, I fought it, I needed to save Sky. I glanced to my side, Dawn was a bit behind me, but keeping up pretty well. Squidlox and Squid Sky were getting farther away. It sucked that they were half squid. Stupid gills. Once I caught them, I would rip their gills into deeper cuts, making them scream in pain. Wow, I could get really dark. That's a little scary. A small voice sounded in my head, _what happens if you don't catch them?_

_I won't let that happen,_ I thought, speeding up. The squids must pay. I was speeding up, faster, Dawn followed me, panting a bit. The current became stronger, I only fought through it. I would try to push off the ground with my feet, I would slip and I wouldn't care. I would find a better place and launch forward. I am coming Sky. I am going to get you.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky fought. The tentacles would wrap tighter around him. Sky hated this. Sky bit down on one of the tentacles, his teeth hit metal under a thin skin that covered it. Robots?! Sky thought. No, the squids were getting way too smart. He saw Squid him and Squidlox swimming easily, It even looked easy, for a minute. Sky knew the waters too well to know, the current, was terribly hard to swim through.

Sky kept fighting. Squid Sky dipped him underwater suddenly. Sky drew in a breath before he went under. Sky was going to scream but was submerged into the cold water. Sky was shocked for a second. The sudden cold almost made him scream. Then, Squid Sky forced Sky upwards. Sky's head immerged. Sky gulped the air. Where did the wind come from? Sky shivered. Damn fall, well almost winter. Sky flailed, waving. It warmed him up a bit, but his feet were numb. Sky was starting to feel tired, fighting against the water and Squid Sky. He would not give up. Sky would fight the squids, forever. Even if he died fighting, Sky would fight for Sky Army. And Luna. He wasn't going to choose yet. Sky was dipped underwater again, this time during a breath. Sky gagged as water rushed into his mouth. He was let back up, Sky coughed. The cold water had a horrible taste. Sky was panting. What was Squid Sky trying to do?

Something hit Sky in the back of the head, hard. Sky was knocked out.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

I saw Squid Sky whack Sky's head. Sky went limp. Squid shit! I cursed, swimming harder. The current was really killing me right then. My legs and arms ached from swimming. The cool helped a bit, but it didn't warm up to me at all. I was starting to drift behind. I fought the current, hoping it would let up. I glanced quickly over at Deadlox. He was out too. His ties had come off, but hung limply in Squidlox's tentacles. I was panting, hoping that I could reach them. I felt myself slide back. I fought the current with the last of my strength. I slid back even more.

"Sky." I uttered. I knew he couldn't hear me, I just couldn't fight with the water anymore. I fell back. I saw figures come from the woods. I swam to shore, Dawn followed. She was worn out. I looked around. We both shivered, soaked. Who were the figures? I ran next to the river, Dawn stayed, she was too tired. I ran, my lungs ached, just like my arms and legs. I was gasping for air but I kept going. Sky Squid and Squidlox had gotten far ahead.

I saw figures again. Who were they? Were they Sky Army? I kept running, I needed to find out who these people were. I saw some figures leap into the water, in front of Squidlox and Squid Sky, they couldn't see them though. They had slinked in, sneakily, behind stuff. I huffed, still running. Why didn't I run up the river at the beginning and cut Squidlox and Squid Sky off? Because they would have seen me. I am not very sneaky. If you can't tell.

I stopped. I collapsed to the ground, wheezing. I watched the water, where Sky and Deadlox were. An arrow whizzed and hit Squid Sky straight in the face. Squid Sky immerged from the water, yowling in pain. Blood oozed down his face. That must have hurt. Squidlox immerged and asked Squid Sky a question. An arrow whizzed by, almost hitting Squidlox. Squidlox dodged at the last second. I looked over where the arrows were coming from.

There were two people sitting on top of a tree, both with bows and arrows. One of them had long black hair, it was pretty. She wore a sleeveless dark green shirt on top of a black mini skirt. She was smirking, she must have missed on purpose. A cat sat next to her. It was Siamese, it had a smirking look on it's face. The other next to the girl, was another girl with blonde hair and lime green eyes that stood out from a mile away. She wore all black. A black hoodie, nothing on it, with black shorts. She had an assortment of arrows strapped to her belt. She grinned. I had seen her hit Squid Sky in the face. I smiled. We did have some squid haters.

Squidlox was suddenly pulled underwater. I saw a flash of blonde hair with purple streaks under a black and purple headset. The girl had on a white hoodie with a slime head on the back. She also had on denim shorts and white shoes with purple pixels on them. She had Squidlox under in a second. She freed the unconscious Deadlox, and stabbed Squidlox. She quickly swam to the shore. Squid Sky barely knew what was going on. He was dragged under, then thrown to the shore. A dog came out of nowhere and started attacking him. I looked over at the girl who was dragging Sky to shore. She had carmel brown hair with a royal blue bow in it. She had water blue eyes that matched her blue and white stripped shirt. She also had blue shorts and brown boots on. I saw a iron necklace that had a nether quartz pendant. She called the dog over and Squid Sky was about to get up when an arrow hit his chest. A guy, who was treading in shallow water, that had a red button up shirt with a black vest and blue jeans. He had black cowboy boots and a budder knife attached to his belt. He had a bow in his hand with a determined look. I cheered, they looked over at me. I ran up to them, they had all gone to the shore I was at.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I yelled, causing Deadlox to stir.

"Thank you." The girl with the dog said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. I heard someone running behind me. I glanced and saw Dawn. She brought Husky and Kermit.

"We are just a group who live in these woods." The girl with the cat said.

"No, like your names." I said.

"Well, I am AlisonTheKitty. You can call me Alison." The girl in the blue said. "And this is my dog named Pepper." The dog barked, happily. Pepper was pretty cute.

"I am Creepercatcher6, or Creepercatcher. The only boy in this group." The guy said. He smiled.

"I am Nutmeg_Kitten725, or Nutmeg. And this is Ivy." The girl with the Siamese said. She smiled. I smiled back.

"I am Diamond Creed." The girl in all black said.

"I am Smileystuff. And that's it." The girl with the purple streaks said.

"You guys saved Sky!" I said.

"They did what?" Husky asked.

"They saved Deadlox and Sky!" I yelled, in joy. Husky, Kermit, and Dawn all smiled in relief. "You guys want to stay at Sky Army headquarters for a day or two?" I asked.

They nodded. "If it's okay with you." Alison said. "We need to get some stuff first."

"We will help." I said. The group started walking to the forest. Husky, Dawn and Kermit stayed behind with me for a second. "You all take Sky and Deadlox back. Dawn, get yourself dried off. We don't need anyone sick." They nodded.

"What about you?" Dawn asked. I remembered I was soaked. I had dried off a bit. I wasn't freezing, just a bit chilly.

"I will be fine. Now go." I said. I ran to the group in the forest.

* * *

** Hey guys, I am not answering questions this time. *sad face***

**Sky: Why?**

**I wrote this while I was sick, so I feel like crap. But I will probably be better by the time this is read. So, sorry for not answering questions. **

**Luna: Awwww. Feel better! **

**I am fine, just congested. So, about being busy. I have school, then dance, and mostly a TON of homework from my dang math teacher. So I might not post anything for a while. That's because I am trying to work on the chapter. I will post when I feel like I have an okay chapter. So, quality might be low, but it's okay, that won't happen to often, hopefully. So, sorry for no questions. Also, you have to PM me to get your OC in here. I need two people, two guys. They might look like bad guys at first, but they are not. First come. First serve. Sorry for making you guys wait. And as always,**

**C'YAA BYE!**


	15. Chapter 13: TOBUDDER

SORRY, NO ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS AGAIN. D: To lazy.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

The house they called home, wasn't that bad. It was one story but, it made up for hight with width. (LOL with, width. Get it? Totally didn't mean to do that.) The place was airy, each person had their own room. The outside of their house was wood, glass windows shone brightly. Inside, the place was HUGE! Each person had their own room, the size of two hospital rooms put together. I think I really need to get a normal room. They kept their chests to themselves, only having few shared chests, most were used to store food, plants, and essentials. They kept most materials to themselves, but they supported each other. If one had all diamond amour, and the other had only leather, the one with diamonds would give some diamonds up or at least iron. They were all a great team. They trusted each other, a lot. I liked this small group, they were nice. They also had risked their lives to save Sky and Deadlox.

"I have a question," Diamond Creed asked, peeking out of her room into the kitchen, where I sat. "Where will we sleep?"

"In the sleeping quarters," I replied. "They have lots a room, so bring whatever you want." It was true the sleeping quarters had room. Why wasn't I in the sleeping quarters? Because, I was a general and I was made to sleep were people could bombard me. Also, I didn't like it there. Most people were fine, the place was cozy, I just didn't feel safe next to so many people. I liked my little hospital room, but it was starting to get boring. I wondered what was going to happen next. I looked around their small kitchen. Chests were put next to wooden slabs that made it a counter. I sat in one of the five chairs that surrounded the table that I propped my feet on. Light streamed in from a window that was next to me in the wall. Creepercatcher came in and smiled. I smiled back.

"Anyone else ready to go?" I yelled.

"Nope!" Nutmeg screamed when everyone else yelled, "Yeah!"

"What is it Nutmeg?" Diamond Creed said, annoyed. She walked into the kitchen, followed by everyone else. "Nutmeg, you always take forever." She added.

"Just a second!" Nutmeg said. She finally came out, holding her cat, Ivy. A backpack slung on her back. "Sorry, Ivy grabbed something and I had to re-pack it." I looked at her cute cat. I am a sucker for kids and animals. I just always have. Also, I have never killed a mob, not counting squids. They left my sister and me alone. I have never known why. I noticed something in the cat's mouth.

"Did Ivy re-grab it?" I asked, pointing towards to Ivy's mouth. Everyone looked, and was puzzled.

"Ivy, give it back." Nutmeg said. Nutmeg reached for the thing in Ivy's mouth and Ivy leaped off her. Ivy started walking towards me. The group gasped. Was this not normal for Ivy? That's all I could think off when Nutmeg said, "Ivy! Get back here!" Ivy didn't listen, she padded on towards me. The cat made it to me and dropped a picture at my feet. On the picture, I saw Nutmeg with a girl in an over-large creeper hoodie, with a creeper face on the hood that was pulled over shining orange hair. She had forest green eyes and really short shorts under the hoodie, you could barely see them. She wore long socks, and black shoes. She stood next to smiling Nutmeg, grinning. It wasn't a smile but it was good enough. Nutmeg was ecstatic, smiling. Ivy sat next Nutmeg. The cat had it's head in a tilt, eyes closed, and something that looked like a smile. I only looked at the picture, for everyone in the group saw it.

"Who's that?" I asked, not meaning to.

"Cinnamon527. She was my best friend, before this group." Nutmeg murmured.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She was at Sky Army. But, I have no idea were she could be. She moves around a LOT." Nutmeg said. I was intrigued.

"Well, we better get going." I picked up the picture and handed it to her. We left the house and went the the base. I really needed to see Sky.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Darkness.

Was Sky dead?

Were was he?

Was Sky alive?

"Sky?" Luna? Are you dead? What happened? Were is am I? Sky thought. Sky struggled to open his eyes. His eyes flickered open. He was greeted by blinding light.

"Luna?" He asked, horsely. His throat hurt, his voice cracked. Water, that's what he needed. Sky's eyes adjusted and he saw Luna's eyes brightened.

"Sky!" Luna hugged him. Sky felt crushed.

"Ow." He said.

"Sorry," Luna let go of him and looked at him. She let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

"I need water." Sky said. Luna grabbed a glass. Sky sat up a chugged down the glass of cool water. Sky finished the glass. "Ahh. That's better. So, what did I miss?"

"We have some new members. Also, we need to question Adrian," Luna said. Sky smiled. "Your room is pretty cool." Luna said, looking around. Sky looked around also. His room, bookshelves in corner with books he would never read. His bed, what Luna and him sat on now, looking around. His budder walls, filled with paintings of random stuff. Sky smiled. His room was a shape of a square with a bit of a curve on one side. The curved side was a giant window. If you looked out, you could see all of Budder City. Sky looked down at his two beds. They were conjoined but he had two beds for no reason. Sky had always wondered. He looked over at his small nightstand. There was his sunglasses. He looked on his chest, his amulet sparkled, like Edward Cullen in sunlight. (Sorry, I just HAD to make a reference.)

"Thanks. So, who carried me up here?" Sky asked.

"I had to. Everyone else was busy," Luna said, still looking around. "Really, this place is huge!" Sky laughed at Luna's surprised face.

"Why didn't you notice it before?" Sky asked.

"I was too busy worrying about you," Luna said. "We better get going." Luna got up. Sky stood up. He grabbed his sunglasses and slid them on. "You know, you have really pretty eyes." Luna said, right before they walked out the door.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. He had always hated his eyes. They looked to bright and peppy, not cool.

"They are interesting, you should have your sunglasses off more often." Luna said. Sky smiled. Luna was crazy, his eyes were boring. Luna's eyes were beautiful. Her eyes were a bright blue. They could be cold when she wanted to cast icicles at someone, or they could be inviting and pretty another time. Sky wished he had those kind of eyes.

"Nah." Sky shrugged. They walked to the investigation room. It was right next to the meeting room. Sky's friends saw him and said hello when they walked to the investigation room. Life was pretty good. Luna and him walked past the meeting room. They came upon an iron door with a button next to it. Luna went in first, followed by Sky. Adrian sat in a chair in the all iron room. He sat behind a desk. Sky stood in front of the desk next to Luna. Luna shut the door. The redstone torch that sat on the table casted an eerie glow. Adrian sat, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you guys going to question me like I am a prisoner?" Adrian said. Luna smiled.

"Yes. Now, tell us what you know." Luna said, leaning on the table.

"Well," Adrian started.

* * *

**OMG! What does Adrian know? You might find out soon. I know, this is a short chapter, but, I have like no time. I just got casted for Miss Sherman in Fame JR. LIKE OMG! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, IT'S A PRETTY BIG ROLL. I AM SO EXCITED. But, it means I have less time with you guys. :(. If you guys want to be really awesome and make fanart. You don't have to but, if you LOVE this story, and you like drawing, go for it! I would love some Squidlox. Or LUNA x SKY! #TOBUDDER! LOL, post it anywhere. I have a Devinart, it's just I haven't got anything on there. (Check my profile) #TOBUDDER. All caps. Even post it on instagram. Seriously, anywhere. I don't have a tumbler or a facebook, or twitter. :(. Sorry. But, I will be a bit slow with chapters. Sorry. And if you see a person called ilikepie1079 on minecraft, say hello in the chat. And #TOBUDDER. Luv you guys. I promise, once the musicals over. I won't take this much time to post chapters. And as always,**

**C'YA! BYYYEEE!**


	16. Chapter 14: Sadness

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I had a bad case of writer's block and not wanting to write. I am literally BURSTING with story ideas. It sucks, I cannot write two stories. Or should I? COMMENT WHAT I SHOULD DO! Another story, or no? Also, I am posting this at school. Subs and sitting in the back of the room. AMAZING!

* * *

*Luna's POV*

"Squids have gotten smarter. I see they only use mutants for selected times. They normally don't do much." Adrian said. "I don't know where their base is, or where it could be located." Adrian said. Sky looked down at the table. I looked at Adrian.

"That's all?" I asked.

"I think. But, they have must have one thing besides the scientists with them. That is all the information I know." Adrian added. Sky still looked down. He sighed.

"We really need to find their main base." Sky said. "Would you be willing to help us?"

Adrian nodded. "I need to help you kill those suckers."

I nodded. "Adrian can and will help us, a lot." I never said anything about his sherlock powers. That was secret. We heard a knock from the iron door. Sky and I turned. Sky opened the door.

"Sir Sky! There is a meeting that requires your attendance." The guard said, rushed.

"Right now?" Sky asked.

"It's an emergency." The guard was wild. Sky nodded. "Adrian, go back to your dorms, Luna, let's go." I nodded and followed Sky to the meeting room. There, everyone was panicked. There was a monitor that was on the table. It was on and on there was a squid.

"Sky." Jerome said. "He said he needed to talk to you." Sky walked over to the monitor.

"What do you want?" Sky spat.

"Well, I just wanted to give you an insight on your poor recruits that were captured by us." The squid said. "Also, I had important news for Luna."

"Tell the news." Sky said, quickly. I raised an eyebrow. Why would a squid have news for me?

"We have captured a person named NoahcraftFTW. Does this sound familiar to anyone?" The squid said. I felt the color drain from my face. Noah? Why was he captured? "Also, your recruits that were captured have been here for quite a while. Why aren't you saving them Sky?" The squid chuckled, evilly. "They cry every night for help. Torture is wonderful."

"Is that all?" Sky asked.

"No. Also, a girl named Gemma, was killed. The public execution was quite a show." Any color that I had, drained. My knees buckled and I slid down to the ground. I was in extreme shock. Gemma, was dead. NO! I felt my throat burn, my eyes stinging too. Sky looked over at me. His face a mixture of sadness and seriousness.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sky whispered quietly. I nodded. I couldn't make my mouth move, or get my voice to talk. Deadlox came and sat next to me. Deadlox eyed me. He looked sad.

"Is she your sister?" He asked. I nodded again. Pain hurt my chest. It was hard to breathe. I wanted to just cry. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill those evil squids. I hung my head. Sadness turned to anger. I couldn't move.

"Look. We will get you soon squids. I know that for a fact. We will defeat you." I heard Sky said. I knew he meant it. The squids, they were the only reason she was dead. No. I thought to myself. Why didn't you watch her? I heard the squid laugh.

"Too bad it will only happen in your dreams Sky." The squid said. It hung up, leaving the room in silence. I heard footsteps walk over to me. I raised my head. Sky got down next to me.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sky asked. My face was probably contorted with pain.

"I just need a second." I found myself saying. Sky nodded.

"Be back by evening. We all will discuss this." Sky got up. The whole room left. I walked towards the entrance, in a trance.

I walked out into the wild, stopped by no one. I found a tree and climbed it. I sat in the leaves on top, in a ball. My breath came out ragged, tears started falling down my face. My legs curled close to my chest. I buried my face in my knees. Sobs raked my body, I shook. I heard footsteps come near the tree. I heard someone climbing it. I tried to shut up but trying just made me cry more. I looked as the person reached the leaves. Sky's head popped up. I felt a bit of relief, but not enough to make me stop crying. Sky didn't say anything. He just crawled over to me and hugged me to him. I sobbed into his shirt. Sky just sat, silent, letting me sob. The crying became softer about what felt like an hour. Probably twenty minutes. I leaned against him, his head on mine.

"It's all my fault." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"I was supposed to be watching Gemma, but I wasn't watching closely. They took her and now she's dead. All my fault." I murmured.

"Hey, I started all this." Sky said.

Now it was my turn to say, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I started Sky Army. I didn't like squids, they seemed wrong. So I called them evil and now innocent people are getting hurt or killed." Sky said. I suddenly felt a memory tugging at the back off my brain. I was quickly subsided into a dream-like flash from the past.

_"Now follow me children." I heard a woman's voice say. I was in a place with iron block walls. There was a woman leading children through the hallways. There was a long row of glass blocks on the left wall, acting like a window into a lab. There, hybrids were being tested. I saw a boy, his face was half creeper. His human part of his face was contorted in pain. Tears ran down his face and he was screaming for help. He had on a hospital gown. A scientist, wearing a spacesuit, poked the boy with a sick. They were behind the glass, the kids watched in amazement. "Now over here we have our DNA mixing labs." The woman smiled. Some kids gasped in awe. I saw some girls looking away, disgusted. I noticed one looked like my sister, me, and Mooster. Endy couldn't come on this trip for a reason I didn't remember. The orphanage took us on one field trip, but it was horrible, boring and terrible._

_"Now, I know you're thinking, how will this help us in the future?" The woman said cheekily. "This DNA mixing will strengthen our army. Also, these will be used as guards. Mostly to quiet up ones who don't follow." Some kids looked puzzled. I never understood that until now._

I gasped. "No you saved us." I uttered.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Do you remember anything from when you were 6 or 7?" I asked. Sky scratched his chin.

"No. That's weird. Only during that time period I don't remember anything." Sky said.

"Seto." I said. "He might help us with this problem." We scrambled to Seto's workshop. Seto was flicking through books, with his magic. He had a potion station open and was grabbing ingredients from the chest.

"Yes?" He asked still intruiged in his potions.

"Do you have any kind of potion that could bring memory back?" I asked. Seto set his stuff down and opened a chest, searching through the contents.

"Ah." Seto exclaimed finding a white potion. It glowed, and was almost clear. "This will do. What do you need it for?" Seto asked.

"Well, Sky doesn't have any memory of the time he was 6 or 7." Seto thought for a second.

Seto's eyes widened. "Neither do I."

"I only have one." I explained the memory quickly. Seto and Sky nodded.

"So, who is getting the potion?" Seto asked.

"Sky." I said.

"Why me?" Sky asked.

"Because you don't remember that time, and I think that if you see squids ran our lives, you will understand that you saved us." I said, not skipping a beat. Sky nodded.

"Good point." Sky said.

"Okay. Sky sit here." Set motioned for him to sit down on a doctor-like chair. Sky sat, sighing. Seto gave him a cup of the memory potion. Sky swiftly sipped it down. Sky's eyes closed. Seto and I stood, watching, as if Sky was going to change into some weird thing in front of us. Sky's eyes fluttered open after a minute.

"Well, Luna." Sky said, shakily. "You're right."

* * *

**No questions again. Well okay, only a few. I will not put names and the exact comment, but something like it.**

**To Luna: How do you get over the death of a close family member?**

Ilikepie: Since I wrote this, I have had a close family member die. Not my sister. SOWWY LUNA! But, my really close grandma died when I was 7, which was a while ago. I never knew what was going on but I still felt sad. My dog, who grew up with me and was with me for what felt like life, died when I was 12. I dealt first by crying my face off, but after, I kept myself occupied. Not thinking about it. Now, I channel anger and sadness through writing and connecting with stories. To the person who asked this, stay strong! There are a lot of people who support you.

**TO ILIKEPIE1079: GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT!**

Ilikepie: IT'S OUT.

**To ilikepie1079: TAKE MY OC!**

Ilikepie: The OC's that are in my PM's I might use. I like an OC named Alex someone sent me. Too tired to check. But I will use that. There was a mention of some others but NOT NOW.

**AND AS ALWAYS,**

**C'YAA BYE!**


	17. Chapter 15: Sky's Memories

Sorry guys. This is a short chapter. I just really needed to add it. Sorry.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

_There was a small boy. His wild brown hair was scattered. He wore oversized sunglasses and a pendent that was way too big. He wore what normal Sky wears but it fit. Little Sky had a scared face on. A woman with brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, looked panicked. She stood in front of little Sky. She looked concerned. Little Sky looked into the woman's eyes, panicked._

_"Mama? What's going on?" Little Sky asked._

_"Look, the squids are coming to take you." The woman said. "I need you to play along, okay?" Little Sky nodded. There was a knock. Sky's mother opened the door and barged in._

_"We are here to collect a kid called, SkythekidRS." A guard said. The guards were people, just were persuaded to join Squid army. Sky's mother hurried in front of him._

_"He didn't mean to. He was playing around." His mother pleaded._

_"He offended the king, that deserves punishment." The guard said. "Budder isn't a real thing." Little Sky wanted to scream back, 'Yeah it is!' but Sky kept it to himself. Just because he was a kid, doesn't mean he didn't have feelings._

_"He's just a kid!" His mother yelled, sounding like she on the verge of tears. "Please! He didn't mean to! He was just playing around!" His mother yelled. Little Sky hugged his mother's leg. He was scared. Would they hurt his mother for his actions? All he did was call the yellow block budder. How could that offend King Derpollous? Sky hated the squids. They ruined his family, his mother was a wreck. His friends and him couldn't leave the neighborhood or the squids would lock them up. It happened to one of the teenagers that lived there. School was the only time allowed out. They were treated like slaves. No smiling, no happiness._

_"Fine. The king has spared you for now little boy." The guard said, glared at Sky._

~New Memory~

_Teen Sky was sneaking through the city, holding a potion in his hand. He found an alleyway and slipped in. Sky sighed. Peeking around. There wasn't anyone around. Teen Sky was covered in dirt and scratches._

_"Sky?" A whisper from behind him sounded. Sky turned._

_"Deadlox," Sky whispered back. He saw a scared teen Deadlox, covered in dirt, standing there._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I should be asking the same."_

_"Well, we both aren't allowed to be out after 6. The squids will punish us if we get caught. So, you're reason?"_

_Sky swished the potion in his hand. "That good enough?"_

_"SKY!" Deadlox whisper-yelled._

_"What? My mom is sick and needs help."_

_"Did you break into their science lab?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"SKY! If the squids caught us, we would be killed!"_

_"I need to take the risk for my mom! What's your reason?"_

_"Your mom sent me to find you."_

_"Look, Deadlox. We need to do something about this." Sky said. Deadlox nodded._

_"Any ideas?"_

_"Of course."_

Sky couldn't believe he didn't remember that last memory. All he did remember was gathering his friends, a fight with people, which now looked like squid guards, and building their city. Sky had saved the Minecraftian race. Well, you are pretty much a saviour to everyone. Sky thought to himself. WHY DIDN'T HE REMEMBER THIS SOONER?!

Sky's eyes flickered open. "Well, Luna, you're right." Sky said, his voice wavering.

"I am?" Luna asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yup." Sky said. He told them about the memories. Luna listened, and Seto was wide-eyed.

"Sky! This is amazing!" Seto exclaimed. "No one remembers this. We have to tell them!"

"Seto, I feel like a king already. I am fine. This can be a secret." Sky said.

"Wow, look at Mr. Humble over here." Luna murmured. "I would be screaming at the top of my lungs, 'I SAVED YOU ALL!'" Luna said. Sky chuckled and Seto smiled. "So, now are we going to get somewhere on the Squid army?"

"I will look up history on hybrids and research it. You guys can just wait for results." Seto said. Sky and I nodded. We said goodbye to Seto and walked outside.

"Really?" Sky hissed under his breath when they walked outside. White crystals fell from the sky, powdering the ground. Snow surrounded them. Luna looked around, smiling.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

It had been a while since I had seen snow. I remembered my sister and I snowball fights. Tears came to my eyes, I blinked them out quickly. I heard a yell.

"BODIL!" Fluffy screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sky and I ran to the source of the cry. The scene of the crime was outside of Jerome's house. Bodil and Neko were waiting on his roof and when Fluffy came out, they launched snowballs, covering his thick fur in white globs. His suit was soaked by the time we got there. When Sky saw Jerome, he started laughing, drawing people near. And when people saw Jerome, steaming with anger, they bust out in laughter. Bodil's laughter was contagious, which helped, too.

When Fluffy had enough, he launched himself at Bodil. They were tangled in a fight. Jerome and Bodil got up and started a snowball fight. Launching snowballs around, hitting everyone. I caught the one directed towards me and I chucked it back. It hit Bodil in the face, knocking off his sunglasses. He closed his eyes and caught them. He put them on quickly. Why didn't Bodil show his eyes? I would probably never know. I saw Neko glance at Bodil, terror-stricken. What was wrong with his eyes? Did Neko know about it?

Then, it turned into madness. A humongous snowball fight broke out. Snowballs flew everywhere, hitting everyone. I laughed as one hit Sky in the face, knocking his glasses off. Sky grabbed them but didn't put them back on. His brown eyes glimmered. He grinned and launched himself at Jerome. He landed on Fluffy and pushed his face into the snow. Jerome squirmed, muffled shrieks sounding. I ran around throwing snowballs, hitting most people. They would fire back. I got hit a couple of times, not much. Shrieks and yips sounded around me. A lot of us were covered in a layer of snow. I giggled when I saw Ty, covered in white. He smiled, trying to hit me

* * *

**Hey, I have some dares and questions! **

**GreeceXCats527: Yay! A new chapter :D Really good, as usual. I have a question fo Luna. :)**

**Did you have any friends other than Endy and Mooster at the orphanage?**

Luna: Yeah, actually. My sister and Endy and Mooster's group. Also, the young ones. They loved me.

**DjStarWolf: I have some questions and dares :D**

**Q1: Luna, can you ask your father if he knows anyone named Israphel? I tried asking him. He won't answer.**

**Q2: Sky, TELL US YOUR MEMORY!**

**Q3: Seto, can you make another memory potion so we can see your memories?**

**D1: I dare Sky to kiss Silver (my character from my fan fic)! On the cheek!**

**D2: I dare Jerome to eat a vile creature!**

**D3: Luna, check Herobrine's room for me. I'm missing three diamonds and a stack of budder.**

**P.S eclipse remix coming soon. Instagram.**

Q1:

Luna: Herobrine?

Herobrine: I know no Israphel.

Q2:

Sky: I told you my memory. I guess the squids wiped our memories.

Q3:

Seto: I don't know...

D1:

Sky: NO!

D2:

Jerome: I guess I will have to eat Ty.

Deadlox: HEY!

D3:

Luna: *searching through chests* Nope.

Herobrine: I DON'T STEAL!

Ilikepie: I can't wait for dis eclipse remix. PM MEH YOUR INSTA'S.

**Guest: OH MY GLOB! This is an AMAZING STORY! Hey sky, what do if you saw a butter squid? Toby, Can I have your diamond sword? Keep being awesome! :)**

Sky: I would freak.

Toby: NO! IT MY DIAMOND SWORD. But, *singing* do you like my sword, sword?

Ilikepie: THANKS!

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP. So, me being an indecisive person. I need feedback. So, tell me; should I do another story? It will be different, and about Seto x OC. AND it's IRL!**

**AND AS ALWAYS,**

**C'YAAA BYYE!**


	18. Chapter 16: Bodil's Eyes

**This is kinda a part 2 to Chapter 15. I am going to make this a chapter, but it is short.**

* * *

*Neko's POV*

When Luna had knocked off Bodil's glasses, Neko was sure Bodil would freak. He had never shown anyone his eyes. Not even Team Crafted knew. Only Neko, which was an accident. Neko remembered when she had met him.

_A little kid Neko, with tiny ears and a tail, was walking through the forest. She was looking for the flower field that was the best place to go during the spring. Neko strolled along, looking around. She hoped Momma would find her little note she had left for her. Neko was only 9, but Momma knew she was smart, not talking to strangers, going to only the place she needed to go. Neko was really mature for her age._

_Little Neko saw a yellow butterfly flutter in front of her nose. She tried to grab it, but the butterfly flew out of the way. She chased it and tried to pounce on it whenever it landed. The butterfly lead her to the field, where she chased it more. Neko ran after it until hitting something. Neko fell, a thud coming from the ground._

_"Oops! Sorry!" A kid with a thick Bulgarian accent cried out. Neko was helped up by a kid in an oversized suit that was rolled up on the arms, and a checkered tie. Neko couldn't speak. She would disobey her mother. She promised not to talk to strangers. "Can you talk?" The kid asked. Neko nodded. "Well, my name is Bodil40, or Bodil. What's your name?"_

_"Neko." Neko murmured. Bodil smiled._

_"You can talk!" Bodil yelled, happily. He jumped into the air, a wide grin spread from ear to ear on his face. Neko smiled. Bodil stopped. "So do you live near here?" He asked. Neko didn't want to reply. "Hey, I am only kid. So if you think I can hurt you, I can't." He said, seriously._

_"Well, kinda." Neko said. He had a point. He couldn't really hurt her._

_"Where?" Bodil inquired._

_"In the forest."_

_"Well, no dip. Do you live in that little wooden and cobblestone house near the stream?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you like it there?"_

_"Yeah. Why are you asking all these questions?"_

_"Because I want to be your friend. I need to be able to visit you!"_

_"Well, where do you live?"_

_"The town near the exit of the forest."_

_"Oh cool!"_

_"Yeah, I have a lot of friends there."_

_"Your friendly." Neko said. Bodil smiled._

_"So, you wanna be my friend?"_

_"Yeah. I would love to." Neko and Bodil smiled at each other._

~End of Flashback~

Neko remembered the memory of seeing his eyes.

~NEXT FLASHBACK~

_Bodil and Neko were walking through the forest. They were teenagers, crazy and wild. Neko had a small crush on him, not showing it. Their hands almost touched. Neko felt herself blush, and look away. It was sunset, the perfect date, she shook her head. We are just friends. She thought._

_"So, anything new with you?" Bodil asked._

_"Nope. Tell me, what's under those glasses?" Neko had wondered for a while._

_"How about no." Bodil looked away._

_"Why not?" Neko whined._

_"Just because." Bodil shrugged. Neko tackled him. Bodil was shocked. His hand shot up to his glasses, but he noticed they had been knocked off. Neko looked into his eyes, mesmerized. They were the color of budder, with a dark pupil in the middle. They glowed, softly. Neko felt her mouth open. They were beautiful. Bodil looked panicked. "Get off." He said. Neko obeyed. Bodil found his glasses and sliped them on. Neko was still thinking of his eyes._

_"Wow." She breathed._

_"Don't say that." Bodil hissed._

_"Why?"_

_"My eyes aren't normal. They're...just...just."_

_"Just what? What's so bad?"_

_"I-I can't explain it." Bodil looked down. Neko looked up at him, still sitting on the ground._

_"Try to."_

_"I can see things really far away. It's weird. And they can tell emotions. Like, if you had a crush on me, or when Sky saw Dawn for the first time." Neko's heart stopped. Bodil looked at her. "I know you like me Neko. And, I like you back."_

_"The same way?" Neko whispered. Bodil nodded. Neko jumped up and gave him a hug. Bodil seemed shocked, but wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." Neko muttered into his ear._

_"For what?" He asked, silently._

_"For everything. Me getting to see your eyes, meeting you. And being my first friend." Neko felt on the verge of tears. Bodil clutched her closer._

_"Maybe my eyes aren't all that bad." Bodil smiled. "Just, this is a secret. I don't want anyone else to find out."_

Neko had kept that promise, all these years. And Bodil and her grew close, but when he was called to help Sky, she hung back. She liked her woods, and when she saw Bodil, when he had saved her, she felt happiness return.

* * *

**As you see, this is a small chapter, kinda a filler chapter. So, New Story or not, covered this last time. QUESTION TIME: **

**DeadTuber: I HAS A QUESTION!**

**To Sky**

**Um... my OC, Megan has been stalking you the last three months... She says that you have a picture of Luna under your bed.**

**To Fluffy-**

**Are you friends with Chewbacca? Do you two talk much?**

**To Luna-**

**Hi :) **

**I LOVE THE STORY, KEEP IT UP!**

Sky: Well, first off, WTH MEGAN? YOU WEIRDO. And I do not have a picture of Luna under my bed. I have the real thing.

Luna: I AM UNDER YOUR BED?!

Sky: NO! I have the real thing, I don't need anything under the bed.

Luna: *blushes* Awwww.

Fluffy: Yeah, I am buds with Chewy. We talk like, everyday.

Luna: Sup.

Ilikepie: Thanks.

**Oh and one more thing.**

**Sky: *punches a random squid in the face* FUCK YOU!**

**There we go. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU NEXT CHAP. And as always,**

**C'YYYAAAAA BYYYEEE!**


	19. Chapter 17: Love for A Thousand Years

Hey guys, I told you shorter chapters, so sowwy. I am trying to upload more often. Yeah, I like this chapter a lot.

* * *

*Luna's POV*

Deadlox aimed, straight at me. I scooped up snow, quickly. Deadlox wound up to hit me. I threw the snow I had collected, snowflakes surrounded him, filling his eyes and nose. Deadlox started to cough.

"I WILL *cough* GET YOU BACK!" Deadlox yelled. I ran, laughing as Deadlox chased me through the battlefield. I would glance back, seeing Deadlox have a determined look on his face. I breaked out in laughter, Deadlox's face was hilarious. People around us chucked snowballs and would run behind cover. Some hit me, and one hit Deadlox in the face. The one with perfect aim was Sky.

"SKY!" Deadlox screeched. "Y U DO DIS?" Laughter was around us, including me. Sky was grinning, ear to ear. I smiled. This was probably the funniest day I had experienced here. I liked the cold wind, with a crisp scent, the shivers of people with snow stuffed down their shirts. I laughed on how crazy I was. No one liked the winter months, there was less resources. But that just made survival more fun.

The snowball fight lasted a while longer. It was over when I had taken a handful of snow, snuck up behind Sky, and stuffed it on his face. He chased me around, tackled me, and we laid on the ground, giggling. It was an amazing day. I snuck out from the hospital, that night, not able to sleep.

The wind was cooler and stronger. I had an oversized jacket on. It was fur, fake fur of course. Fluffy would never forgive me if I had real fur on. I walked in the dark, the moonlight was small, only lighting certain places. I breathed in the crisp air. Exhaling, I saw a cloud of my breath in the air. I smiled. I used to do that all the time, in the winter months. With Gemma, always fascinated by it. She always asked me questions I couldn't answer, but I didn't mind. We would come up with our own answers.

I found my favorite tree and slid up the vines. I sat at the top, brushing the snow off. I stared off to the moon. I thought about my life. I just sat, my arms around my legs in a ball, sitting up. I liked the quiet, or what my sister and I called it, thinking time. A few moments later, I heard footsteps. I turned towards the entrance, my budder knife in hand. Who could be following me? Brown hair popped up followed by Sky's head.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. I nodded. "Me too."

"How'd you find me?" I asked, putting the budder knife back in my belt.

"Footprints and I checked the hospital room. You weren't there, I freaked out a bit, and took a walk outside. I saw your footprints and followed them."

"How do you know they were mine?"

"I saw your footprints during the snowball fight. I can observe." Sky stuck his head up. He sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed, looking out at the moon again. Sky smiled as we leaned into each other.

"Sky," I started. "I know a song that I think I have fell in love with."

"Do I know it?"

"Probably not. It's kind of a girly song."

"Sing it. I might recognize it."

"Fine," I sigh. I start acapella.

(Artist: Christina Perri. Song: A Thousand Years)

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Sky held me closer, as I continued.

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer._

Sky joined in harmony, creating a beautiful sound.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you._

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Sky and I grinned at each other.

_One step closer,_

_One step closer,_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you._

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Sky and I watched the moonlight and hugged each other tight.

"Have you heard the song?" I whispered.

"No, but it's catchy. And I feel that way." Sky said.

"Yeah. You're really good at singing harmony." I commented.

"Natural talent, I guess."

"Well, we have the same talent of that. Also, you're really good."

"Not as well as you." Sky said. He pulled me closer, before I could say anything, and pecked me on the lips. "We might want to head back." Sky grinned. I nodded, a bit frazzled. Sky helped me down. I held his hand on the way back. I had fallen head over heels for him. We snuck in and Sky came with me to my hospital room.

"Okay, I am in here. You can leave." I said, motioning to the door once we got inside.

"How about I stay here?" He asked, giving a puppydog face, taking his glasses off.

"Fine." I said, getting into the bed.

"Where should I sleep?" He asked, looking around.

"How about next to me?" I suggested, not thinking. Sky blushed as he lay down next to me. I felt my cheeks get a bit hot. I curled under the covers while he stay on top. He hugged me and I kept my head on his chest. I was out like a light.

* * *

**OMG! A SONG! LUNA AND SKY FOREVER! So yah. I feel a bit sad that this isn't a long chapter, but I have limited time. So, I have a poll on my profile, GO VOTE! NOW! And now questions and DARES:**

**Smileystuff:  
Question TIME**

TO SKY  
how much do you hate squids describe only using stuff in your fridge

TO NEKO  
does bodil still love you the same as he did before

TO ILIKEPIE  
Are the yogscast going to be in this story ? just curious

Sky: UH, splavacado?

Neko: *blushes* Uh, um I don't know.

Ilikepie: I don't know, should I add a new Youtuber? REVIEW OR PM MEH THE ANSWER. CHECK OUT MY POLL!

**Kira Hoshimi Misayo:Love. Love. SO MUCH LOVE FANGIRL SQUEAL! Also, I have some questions.**

**Sky: When dawn showed up, how did you feel? Completely honest.  
Seto: Do people ever mistake you for Seto Kaiba from YuGiOh?  
Fluffy: Why do you always wear a suit?  
Luna: Do you think you will go save Noah?  
Husky: What would you do if I called you a fish publicly?  
Deadlock: Do you like anyone secretly?  
Wendy: I LOVE YOU YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!  
Thanks, Kira Hoshimi Misayo.**

Sky: I felt weird. I had to talk to someone who had broken my heart. I felt just very uncomfortable.

Seto: *looks up from book* Who?

Luna: HA! HE'S NOT A TRUE NERD!

Jerome: Because I am a classy bacca.

Luna: Well, see in the later chapters. ;D

Husky: PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE.

Deadlox: *blush* What? N-no.

Ilikepie: FANGIRLING, AN ART.

**Doyowafflesgirl:  
U got some question and dares**

Q1 Luna did u ever found out about that boy  
Q2 I like pie u were making the squids bluff about Luna's sister righ  
Q3 sky what about margarine  
Q4hey toby u gonna start using butter instead of diamond  
D1 Luna I dare u to find that boy and break him out  
D2 sky I dare you to find a puppy and give it a home  
D3 ilikepie I dare you to go into the boredom room for a hour  
D4 Luna break the 4th wall again with a butter hammer of epic ness k u all awesome bi

Luna: What boy?

Ilikepie: Maybe, maybe not.

Sky: WELL BUDDER ALL THE FUCKING WAY!

Toby: I have a sword, and it's mine. I can do whatever I want.

Luna: WHAT BOY?!

Sky: PUPPY!

*MunchingBrotato comes out in his dog suit.*

Brotato: Woof.

Sky: YOU NOW HAVE A HOME!

Ilikepie: No.

Luna: OKAY!

Ilikepie: NO.

Luna: *looks down, sad* Aww.

**Nightclaw21:  
OMG LOVE IT IM DIEING I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER!Oh i has question-  
To: author  
which do you think would be a better picture to draw...  
1- Luna with Sky [SEE I CAPITALIZED THERE NAMES BECAUSE IM COOL!]  
or 2- Everyone throwing snowballs at eachother.  
You decide! oh pic will come when you decide. PM me if !**

Ilikepie: BOTH.

**Guest:  
Nice chapter :3 Sky, I dare you to lie to Luna saying you hate her XD I wanna see how far that'll go... Sorry, I'm cruel. X3 In one of my own fanfics, I made everyone die XD**

Sky: NOPE.

**Miya49:  
Yay a new chapter :D I've got a few questions.  
Q to Sky: Do you know how the squids became so evil?  
Q to Luna: Do you remember anyone from the orphanage named Miya or miya49 because thats me. also can you ask Herobrine why he visits me so often? It's creepy.  
Q to Deadlox: How did you get your headset?  
Those are all the questions I want answered.  
Bai.**

Sky: They were born that way, baby.

Luna:I don't remember a lot from the orphanage. Dad, you visit her?

Herobrine: Nope, probably some creep with my skin.

Deadlox: BY BEING FUCKING AWESOME.

Fluffy: Oh yeah, I have to eat you still.

Deadlox: No! Y U DO DIS?

Fluffy: I have to, you remind me of a vile creature.

Deadlox: TAKE THIS COOKED FISH INSTEAD.

Fluffy: ANOTHER VILE CREATURE THAT'S EASY TO EAT! GIMME.

**So GO VOTE ON MY POLL. Thank you for reading and I luv all you. If I didn't have you guys, this wouldn't have been anything cool. I think all you are awesome. Oh and the song in this chapter was A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. I know, from Twilight, but my mom got it and showed me. I felt I HAD to include it. Sowwy for all the Twilight haters, I don't like Twilight movies, I like the books. Whoops, I am rambling. If you read this paragraph, vote on my poll and put in the reviews after questions of dares, #TOBUDDER. **

**AND AS ALWAYS,**

**C'YAA BYYYEEEE!**


	20. Chapter 18: More Dreams

**Hey guys, i know. FOREVER! I just got wrapped up and ended up typing a huge chapter. I am slimming down though. So this is short.**

* * *

*Luna's POV*

It's a dream, I tried convincing myself. Just a silly dream. I had opened my eyes to the world, sunlight streaming through the trees. I was sitting next to a tree, the setting was spring, so yeah, it couldn't be real. I turned my head to see Sky. Relief hit me.

"Sky!" I said. He back was turned to me, and he was looking off. He turned to face me, disgust filled his face.

"Why are you talking to me?" He said, meanly.

"What?" I asked.

"You are just a worthless monster." The words stung.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"You're Herobrine's daughter, what good are you? Besides, you get hurt way too much. You're a klutz, and you didn't even come close to saving me when the hybrids came to take Deadlox and I to their base. You're a failure. A mistake." Sky spat. The words seared like venom. I felt tears spring to my ears.

"Sky, why?" I whispered as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Because I never loved you. You were always used as a tool." He said. And with that, he turned and walked away. Tears fell and sobs racked my body.

I woke up in a cold sweat, feeling a scream escape my lips. I sat up, breathing hard. I heard someone shift next to me.

"Luna?" Sky's voice asked, sleepily.

"Yeah?" I whispered, still scared.

"What was the nightmare?" He asked.

"What nightmare?" I found myself saying.

"You woke up screaming. I think you had a nightmare." He said, sitting up. He hugged me. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. "What spooked you?"

"You said you didn't love me anymore." I murmured. Sky laid down, I still on his chest.

"Well, that's not true. Your mind is having over-imagination, I am still here and would never do such a thing. You mean the world to me, Luna." He said, hugging me closer.

"I know." I replied, smiling a bit. "I could tell it was fake." Sky smiled.

"You know, I think you are one of the craziest girls I have met." Sky said. "Now, sleep." I obliged and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Once Luna fell asleep, Sky closed his eyes and went to rest.

Sky opened his eyes to Luna and his friends.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Oh look, it's pretty boy." Deadlox fussed.

"Hey!" Sky said.

"Maybe he thinks he can talk to us." Husky bitched. Sky took a step back, why did his friends become bitches?

"Luna?" Sky asked.

"Aww, pretty boy thinks he has a relationship, HA!" Luna narrowed her eyes, as everyone laughed at Sky. Sky felt hurt.

"Ouch." Sky whispered.

"Little Sky looks hurt, what? Can't take it? Look at this pussy!" Deadlox said. Why were they bulling him?

"Maybe he shouldn't be the leader." Jason said. Jason was in on this?

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Just leave him, he is nothing to us." Mitch said. Sky felt tears pierce his eyes.

"No wonder Dawn left you." Luna commented as they walked away. Sky's knees gave in and he fell to his knees. Tears were almost out of his eyes. He bit his lip, these were just fragments of his imagination.

The scene melted to Notch. His was a bit blurry, Sky had noticed the bullies, or his friends, were too. Sky was still on his knees.

"You failed." Notch said.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"All your friends are dead," An image of dead bodies flickered around them. Sky saw his army including, Deadlox, Husky, Sparklez, and more. Sky found everyone. "you have let the squids kill everyone. You are a failure." Notch said. "You are no son of mine." Pain tinged Sky. Sky felt helpless. This couldn't be real, the blurriness, his friends, it all became too much.

Sky woke up. He didn't move. He couldn't move. Not from Luna, just panic, shock, and the nightmare. He felt Luna stir. She hugged him closer, her head on his chest. It was finally morning. Luna and him didn't get much sleep, well Sky thought so. Luna waking up in the middle of the night screaming was terrible. That scream haunted him, Luna sounded helpless, scared, sad, all emotions moved into on sound. Sky sighed. He needed to get up.

"Luna," Sky said. "it's morning." Luna stirred again, mumbling.

"10 more minutes," She slurred.

"Luna, I gotta get up." Sky said. Luna rose up scratching her eyes. She looked at Sky. She then deeply blushed. Sky rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Totally forgot you were there and suddenly questioned what happened last night." Luna said. Sky felt himself blush.

"Wow. Thanks for making it awkward." Sky mumbled. Luna giggled. "Oh, yeah, it's your day off."

Luna rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'day off'?"

"Your sister just died and you would go on with life?" Sky asked. Luna looked down, a look of pain on her face. Whoops, Sky thought. "Sorry."

"No it's okay." Luna looked up, giving a fake smile. "I just don't want to look or feel weak."

"Oh, well normally I would give two days off, so tomorrow you can go on with life." Sky said.

"Why not today?" Luna begged.

"You need a day of rest. Besides, I will visit you a lot, okay?" Sky tried to compromise.

"Fine." Luna crossed her arms.

"Hey, you can go see Endy and Mooster." Sky said. Luna smiled.

"You're lucky I have friends."

"Well, kinda. I gotta go. See you soon." Sky got up.

"See you." Luna said, waving. Sky left. _Hopefully Luna doesn't go crazy_. Sky thought.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 18. Lots o questions and dares this time. I will break em up. LETS START.**

**Nightclaw21 : What are you talking about short? This is pretty long compared to mine. Question time!**

**Q- to sky: Sky, If you had the choice, would you sleep with Luna, or by yourself?**

**Q- To Luna: Sooo... How did you really feel when Sky was Sleeping with you? HMMMMM?!**

**Nice story! see yah soon!**

Sky: With Luna. *Sexy wink*

Luna: Well, now a bit awkward you dirty minded people.

**Kira Hoshimi Misayo : Um... I said Wendy by mistake last time... I meant to say:**

**Endy: YOU ARE MY FAVORITE AND I LOBE YOU!**

**Also... I have dares.**

**D1: Sky, I dare you to wear diamond boots instead of butter for a whole day.**

**D2: Luna, I dare you to punch fluffy as hard as you can.**

**D3: Deadlox, I dare you to ding-dong-ditch a squid with Endy.**

**D4: Bodil: I dare you to not laugh for a day.**

**And, a question for Luna.**

**Luna, did you ever find Moosterbuscus.**

**Oh, by the way Seto, Seto Kaiba is a stuck up character from an anime that is obsessed with playing card games.**

Endy: THANK YOU! I LUV U!

Sky: NO.

Luna: *punches Fluffy*

*Fluffy flies across the room*

Fluffy: Ow.

Deadlox: We can't Sky banned it.

Bodil: NO!

Luna: NEXT CHAPTER.

Seto: Kool.

ilikepie note: (My signature thing is saying kool instead of cool.)

**NutmegKitten725 : Keep up the good work! This story rocks! Also, I have some questions.**

**To Luna: Are there any living people in your family besides you?**

**To ilikepie: Are you going to write a sequel to the story?**

**Great story!**

**- Nutmeg**

Luna: Well, Noah, Astrid and Herobrine. Dat's all I know.

ilikepie: HELLZ YEAH. I will have Enderlox as a spin-off. My sequel is going to be awesome.

**Guest ****9/20/13 . chapter 18**

**I has I question and dare for Luna**

**Do you have a pet dog cat or any pet**

**Also I dare you to break out that half creeper boy out**

**Also I like pie I dare you to go into the obsidian room of boredom for a chapter or a hour OH GOD MY DOG JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL WITH A BUTTER HAMMER GET THE BUTTER FIXING TOOLS AAHHHHHHH**

Luna: No and I can't. Day off.

ilikepie: Can't I need to write a story and HOLY CRAP THAT DOG IS STRONG.

**Ayonomous: 1.I saw you in mc! said hi, but you probably dont remember**

**2.I have a question, ARE YOU PAIRING TY?**

**Story! Keep doing what ur doin, it rocks!**

ilikepie: HOLY SHIZ I DON'T AND I SHOULD. What was I doin and to everyone, I mostly play on the hive, , .com, , , and others. SUGGEST SERVERS. And yes, ENTY. Endy x Ty.

**YoshiPuff625: Crystal- OH DEAR GOD. **

**Me- HELLO YOSHIPUFFERS! *make peace sign* HERE GOS! #TOBUTTER**

**D1- I DAREZ SKY TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN WITH LUNA!**  
**Q1- Bodil, when ya going to troll Neko :3**

**D2- EVERYONE- RECRUITS AND TEAM CRAFTED, GIVE UP BUDDER FOR A WEEK!**

**Q2- What do I do with Betty Jerome and Mitch *smirks* I accidentally stole it from you! **

**Star- That's all!**

**Melody- Arigato! (Thank You!)**

**Note- Thanks for the awesome story and-**

**Everyone- THE GREAT POTENTIAL YOU PUT INTO THIS! **

**Me- Also-**

**All my OCs- *punches a squid* FUK YOU!**

**Me- Not exactly... *punches Sky instead of squid* WHOOPS, SORRY SKY! I mean here- *gives author chocolate cake* BAIIIIII!**

ilikepie: HI!

Sky: Would love to but can't. Frowny face.

Bodil: I don't know. She's too cute to be trolled.

AWWWW!

Everyone: NO!

Jerome: Give it back.

Mitch: NOW

YEAH FUCK SQUIDS.

ilikepie: I FREAKING LOVE CHOCOLATE CAKE.

**Okay dats all. Sorry for the wait. And GO VOTE ON LE POLL. And as always **

**C'YAAA BYE!**


	21. Chapter 19: Mooster

**Hey guys! I know. I take forever! Here's the next chap. VOTE ON MEH POLL.**

* * *

*Luna's POV*

I quickly got ready and headed outside. I couldn't believe I had played it so cool around Sky. I mean I could probably go all, "OMG! Skylie-poo!" and be all girly. I shuddered at the thought. Eww, dresses and pinkness. Ugh. I walked around Budder City, looking around. I found Seto's little home. I knocked. Seto opened up his door.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Bored, can I come see what you are doing?" I asked.

"Sure." Seto said, inviting me inside. I had never gotten a good look around Seto's house, but it was kinda small. He had an enchanting room, loads of bookshelves, potion making stuff everywhere and chests. His room was off and I didn't want to invade his privacy. The place was a bit dark. A glowstone block was in the middle of the floor, apart of it. It casted a glow around the room to create almost the perfect lab setting. The place was stuffy and had a mixture of smells. There was a doctor chair near all his potions.

"So what are you doing?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh just creating a potion." Seto said. He walked over to his little station and cracked his fingers. He snapped his fingers and a chest opened up. A glass bottle rose up, surrounded by a purple aura. The bottle moved towards Seto and ended up in his hands.

(This is all done with magic)

Seto motioned for the bottle to scoop up some water from the cauldron. It obliged and then moved to the brewing stand. Then ingredients rose and danced through the air surrounding Seto. He had a book open in front of him. His finger was under the words, his other hand looking like it was conducting. The book was levitating as Seto read. The ingredients danced in the air. Seto looked up and pointed at certain elements. The other's pranced their way to the chests. The one's that had been pointed at shifted to the brewing stand in a line. They put themselves in, one by one. Seto was standing next to the stand and reading. Once all the ingredients were put in, Seto looked up and watched the potion. It boiled and bubbled, changing colors every so often. It was a light blue, then red, and finally, a pinkish-purple.

"Ah. A potion of regeneration." Seto smiled as he looked at the shining bottle. He took it off the stand, with magic. He let it sit on a stand that wasn't active and turned off the active brewing stand.

(Okay. Now he uses his hands.)

"Wow. With magic, nothing gets dirty." I said in amazement.

"Right?" He said, putting the floating book away.

"So, wait. You can really use magic?" I ask.

"Nooooo." He said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a sorcerer. Like a real one. I just found out, and I just wanna make sure that your performance wasn't special effects." I said, defensively.

"It's okay. Well, I gotta go take this to the brewery." He said, grabbing the potion. "So go have fun around the city." I smiled.

"C'ya." I said, walking back outside. I breathed in the cool air. I walked around again, trying to find something to do. I saw snow around, melting slowly into the ground. I kicked puddles of snow sometimes, only to laugh to myself. I questioned my sanity.

_Laughing at snow, really? You're twenty Luna. You're not a kid._ I told myself.

_Who cares? I can be whatever I want to be._

_Oh really?_

_Yeah._ I argued with myself. I questioned my sanity again. That was happening too much, questioning myself. I was losing my sanity, too quickly.

I spotted a familiar figure. It was a girl, outside the training center. She had medium length of brown hair and aqua eyes. She had on ablue Tobuscus t-shirt and jeans with black converse to match. A diamond sword slung on her right hip. She was pretty, and I almost screamed in joy when I saw her.

"Mooster!" I yelled. She looked over at me.

"Luna?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I shrieked as I ran over to her. A smile lit up her face and she pulled me into a hug.

"Luna, you're alive!" She shrilled.

"It's been so long!" I uttered.

"I know!" She let go of me and smiled. Her bright smile made me smile. I hadn't seen her in forever. She was the first one gone, or out of the orphanage our of Endy, her and I.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as we started walking in the direction of the armoury.

"Well, I am Toby's second in command. Normally, always by his side." She commented. "And you?"

"Well, I was saved and brought here. Been training recruits and generals for a while." I said. Mooster looked at me.

"Wait, generals do that sort of thing." She said.

"Well, I am kinda a general." I answered.

"So, technically, you are above me." Mooster said.

"Yeah, but I don't like thinking like that. I think everyone is important, and everyone should be treated equally." I said. Mooster nodded.

"Cool. So how've you been?" Mooster shrugged it off. I loved Mooster for doing that. Normally, someone would be all over it. Mooster knew I didn't like that, so she didn't interrogate me.

"Great. What about you?" I asked. Mooster smiled.

"Wonderful. I can't believe that you're here and we get to see each other." She said. Mooster and Endy had been good friends, but we had been better. Mooster and I had a special connection that I couldn't describe. We did almost everything together. We were almost like sisters. We actually considered ourselves sisters. Gemma loved the idea, and invited her like she was apart of our family. When she left, we had been heartbroken. Gemma cried all that night. I soothed her, and that's when Endy and I became really close. Endy was wonderful with Gemma and we got close. She broke out, promising that she would come back for us. She didn't, and so I broke my sister and I out. I hoped to find Mooster once again. I never did, until now.

"Me too." I said. We started a conversation. We walked around Budder City, talking about everything. I blurted everything, from what happened, to making friends, but leaving out Sky and my relationship. Mooster told me about the audience, about her secret crush on Toby, and how Gabuscus and Gryphon went missing. We hung out for a long time, until lunch.

"We might want to eat something," Mooster said. I agreed. We went to the cafeteria. Today, they served mushroom stew, like always, chicken, steak, some side dishes, and some cake. No one ate it though, Ian had made it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO MAKE THIS CAKE?!" Ian screamed, when everyone had gotten their meals. People burst out laughing, making Ian angier. Mooster and I had found Endy and sat down with her. We talked the whole time, mostly about what we had been doing. Then, Adrian found us.

"Sup, ladies?" He said, making himself at home.

"What are you doing here?" Endy asked.

"I am a valuable source of info, Endy. I came to Sky Army, hoping they would need for my intelligence." Adrian said with loads of fake emotion.

"He really tried to steal a budder ingot and I found him, Sky let him have a place to stay." I said, biting off a piece of steak.

"You could say it like that." Adrian said, looking down.

"You know, you should be an actor." Mooster said. Adrian smiled.

"Wow, you can make a person feel better about themselves." Adrian said. "At least Mooster is better person, Luna and Endy." He complained.

"Well, why do you talk to us then?" Endy asked.

"Because I can." He said. And with that, he stalked off. I smiled, Adrian would be wonderful actor. Endy had to leave us soon after that, leaving Mooster and I. We talked for a bit, until I saw Sky walk in.

"Sky!" I called out, he looked over my way and smiled. He came over.

"Luna! What's up? And who is this?" He asked, looking over at Mooster.

"This is the girl I was talking about. Mooster, I think you know Sky." I answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet the person who gave the audience shelter." Mooster said.

"It is a pleasure to meet a person that Luna knows." Sky smiled. Mooster smiled back, she was probably bursting with joy. She had always awed people like Sky and Toby. "So what do you do in the Audience?" Sky asked, making conversation. Right then, Toby burst in.

"MOOSTER?! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled looking around.

"Speaking of which, I better go see what he needs." She got up and walked over to Toby. Sky got up.

"I better see if it's not a squid attack." Sky said. I followed him over to Toby. When we got there Toby was rambling.

"I was all like, NUGGET AND A BISCUIT! And he was all like, TOBY! And then Gryphon came running and-" Toby babbled.

"Toby, calm down and explain." Mooster said. Toby sighed and started his story.

"I was walking around on patrol when I heard something. I went to see what it was, alone, and I came across a clearing. I looked around, my diamond sword drawn. A rustle sounded next to me and something came out and tackled me. I looked at my attacker and it Gabuscus! I yelled, 'Nugget and a biscuit! It's Gabuscus!' And Gabuscus yelled, 'Toby!' Gryphon came running out, holding an ink sack in his mouth. I was in complete denial and we talked about what happened. Mooster, they're back!" Toby smiled.

* * *

**OMG MOOSTER IS HERE! OMG OMG OMG! You guys like her, she's awesome. She is based on a friend I have, just based a bit. She likes Toby, no secret crush, she likes watching and his videos. VOTE ON MEH POLL!?Yeah, QUESTIONS AND DARES WHICH IS LIKE HALF THE STORY,**

**PokeLuver153: SUCH AN AMAZING STOREH.:3**

**Okay. Ima participate in this... Questions and dares...  
Q1- SKY DO YOU LOVE DEADLOX  
Q2- if your life depended on it would you ever kiss DeadLox  
D1-... Jeerome. *throws chew toy* fetch!  
D2- *throws butter ingot* FETCH SKY!  
Q3- CAN I SAY HI TO LUNA?! o3o  
All in all, an amazing story.**

Sky: No.

Deadlox: Sky why?

Sky: Q2. Why would you ask such a question.

Jerome: Must...NOT...Fetch...AWW FUCK IT! *runs after toy*

Sky: Haha! What an idiot! *sees budder ingot* MIIIIINNNNEEEE!

**Guest: I was the guest. I forgot to log in DX  
SKY YOU FREAKING KILLJOY!  
Question for Luna: Hey can I help you break the fourth wall?**

Sky: WHAT DID I DO?

Luna: YESH!

**Gamer girl:  
**

**Hey I think what do you like waffles girl meant about the boy was that have faced creeper boy anyway got some questions and a dares**

Luna ask your father if he's herobrine can he communicate to your moms ghost

Sky what would you do if a ton of fan girls of sky army come breaking down your door and threanting you and Luna to break up or they'll tie you up in chairs

Luna dare you to kick iLikepie in to the boredom room then break the fourth wall

Munching Brotatoa wear your dog costume and run around butter city screaming my. Ex is a manic in Janet's voice

Fluffy go win the hunger games yaaaaaaaa

Oh and eat a vile creature

Sincerely gamer girl aka doyolikewafflesgirl :p yep

Luna: DAD!

Herobrine: BUSY!

Sky: NO! LUNA AND I ARE TOGETHER FOREVER!

*fangirls rush in*

Sky: Squid shit.

Luna: GO INTO THE FREAKING ROOM!

Ilikepie: No.

Brotato: *running around in dog costume.* (In Janet voice) MY EX IS A MANIC! I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!

Fluffy: YAY. Awwww..

**75cruiser: Q to sky: what would you do if you saw a budder squid surrounded with budder and holding you budder sword  
Q to Luna: what were you thinking when you found out who your dad was  
Q to fluffy: when did you become apart of the sky army  
Q to deadlox: are you sure you don't like any one in the sky army  
to toby: I have memorized i can swing my sword love love that song  
to everyone i love this story so so much and am totally in the sky army BUDDER forever **!

Sky: Well, I don't know.

Luna: My exact thoughts, well fuck.

Deadlox: Yeah no one.

*Endy comes in*

Endy: Hey Deadlox!

Deadlox: *blushes* H-hey Endy.

Toby: MY DIAMOND SWORD!

Everyone: YAY

**Jess:  
Dares!  
D1:To Luna, I dare you to tickle fluffy with a feather!  
D2: To Sky, I dare you to scream "I HATE BUTTER" out loud  
D3: To Ilikepie, I dare you (and you must do this) to add MUNCHINGBROTATO INTO THE STORY PLEASE.  
BTW LOVE THE STORY! NEVER END IT!**

Luna: *tickles fluffy*

Jerome: FUUUUUU! HAHAHAHAHAHIHAHHAAHAHKUskcjd snjv;iomnwt8fu8zdnbhvp0v9oput

Luna: You okay Fluffy?

JAAAYYYROOME: Yep.

Sky: NO!

Ilikepie: Soon my little friends. Soon.

**Miya49:  
u answered meh 'o'  
Also I have a few more question if you have time.  
Q to Sky: My friend admitted to being in squid army but I saw him kill a squid so should I trust him? Also my friend calls me a squid but i'm in the sky army obviously so should I trust him?  
Q to Sky Fluffy Seto Deadlox ect.: What are you favorite colors and foods?  
If you don't have time you don't have to answer these.**

Sky: MIND FUCK.

Sky: Budder

Fluffy: BOOTY. And BOOTY

Seto: Purple and my famous cakes.

Deadlox: GREEN and ANY FOOD.

Ilikepie: OMG DEADLOX THAT'S MY FAVORITE FOOD, TOO!

**DoyolikewafflEs: Hey I'm do yo like waffles girl I meant the boy with the half creeper face ok also I got a dare for Luna/sky**

Luna: since I lie pie rfused my last 2 dares I dare you to kick him into the boredom room then sky will guard him and not let him out for a hour while Luna breaks the fourth wall with the butter hammer of epi ness

Plzz Luna

Luna: SHE WON'T MOVE HER LAZY ASS.

Ilikepie: Fuck you all, I am trying to TYPE YOUR LIVES.

Sky: OH REALLY?

Ilikepie: Yesh.

**Guest:  
Love the fanfic so much! Keep on being cool and awesome! Also I have some dares and questions.  
D1-Sky, what would you rather do, lose budder forever, or hang out with squids for a week.  
Q1-deadlox, have you ever fell in love before?  
Q2-what's the name of your mother?  
D2-fluffy, I challenge you to a pasta eating contest with a blindfold on.  
D3- sky, try to prank luna  
Q4-to ilikepie1079, what made you to write about a skydoesminecraft fanfic?  
D4-bajancanadian, try to beat the wither  
D5-sky, try to be nice to a squid even if you scream  
Well, that's my batch of questions and dares, peace out!**

Sky: How about try and make conversation with Ilikepie? That is a challenge.

Ilikepie: *watching a dumb video on Youtube* How about you shut up.

Deadlox: Kinda. Right now I kinda have a crush... I MEAN WHAT?

Sky: To whom?

Fluffy: YESH.

Ilikepie: I don't wanna write a whole event.

Everyone but ilikpie: AWWWWW.

Sky: I tried. Luna pranked me with my own prank.

Luna: IT WAS HILARIOUS.

Bajan: I DON'T WANNA. I WANNA PLAY SUMOTORI.

Ilikepie: I just had a dormant account and I thought I would make something of it. I choose an idea I had and BOOM. This fanfic was created.

Sky: *looks at squid* Fuck you.

**Heartlovesminecraft101:  
BEST STORY EVA!  
Cant wait for next gotta few questions & dares  
Q for luna do u really think gemma is dead  
Q for sky how long did it take to make budder city  
Q for sky wer did u get your amulet  
Q for jason have u ever shown your face to other people like under the helmet  
D for sky i dare u to not were your glasses for an entire day  
D for bodil prank deadlox real good**

Luna: Yes.

Sky: More than a year. My amulet was from Notch. I guess.

Jason: Nope.

Sky: SHOW YOUR FACE.

Jason: NO!

Sky:How about I keep them on.

Bodil: Oh you just wait.*Evil laugh*

ElucidatorX:  
Something's wrong with my email and I don't receive NOTIFICATIONS FROM THIS PLACE ANYMORE! I almost missed your epic (yet fluffy) chapter, godammit. Anyway, question for Sky: "Why do you quote things from Angry Birds?" (I swear to god, this is true. IT'S ON YOUR TWITTER!) EPIC CHAPPIE.

Ilikepie: OH NOES.

Sky: BECAUSE I CAN.

**TheRebelHunter:  
Ok as much as I love Sky and Luna together, can we get on with KICKING THE SQUIDS BUTTS! SOMEONE AGREE WITH ME!**

And I have questions and dares

Q1: To Sky: How would you react if it started raining butter and you couldn't go outside to dance in it  
Q2: To Luna: Do you have a crush on Deadlox *smirk* I think you do!  
Q3: To Jerome and Mitch: Ok seriously what am I suppose to do with Betty. Cause I found a squid holding her and kicked its ass  
Q4: To ilikepie: Break the fourth wall. Stop being a spoil sport and get in on the fun  
D1: Jerome: I dare you to go one minigame with winning and saying "I've won the Hunger Games  
D2: Deadlox: I dare you to say #Ty'sfoot is funny and I'm happy to let people touch and/or eat it  
D3: TrueMU: I dare you to kill a Jeffery  
D4: Everyone: I dare all of you to jump into a pool of none-hostile squids.

Once again, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY!

Ilikepie: How about, NO ONE AGREES WITH YOU. LOL JK. That's why their keeping it secret. But I am sorry I want to make people in my story happy.

Sky: WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

Luna: NO! DA FUK.

Jerome: GIVE HER BACK!

ilikepie: But the hammers too far away. *barely stretches arm*

Hammer: *only an inch away*

Jerome: NO. I WON DA FUKING HUNGER DEENS.

Deadlox: Fine. #tysfoot There you go.

Everyone but Deadlox: YAY!

TrueMU: NO JEFFERY.

Everyone: How about no.

**YoshiPuff625:  
Me- Skyyyyyyyy! Why? Oh wait,NEVA MIND!  
Crystal- BODIL IS IN LUV! BODIL AND NEKO SITTING IN A TREE k-I-s-s-I-n-g!  
YoshiPuff- I wonder what happens if I do dis... *steals all budder*  
Me- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE MEROME!**

Q1- If I give it back, will you do MEROME for one week? *smirks*  
D1- EVERYONE, WHO'S YOUR CRUSH? IF YOU DON'T SHOUT IT I WILL FUKING KILL YOU AND SPAWN SQUIDS ON YOU!  
Q2- Mitch, Jason, I'm sweepy. Since you're my YouTube crushes, put meh to sweep. Pweese?  
D2- SKY! KISS NEKO OR DIE IN THE NETHER WITH NO BUDDER FO' A WEEK!  
Me- NITE! BAI! *disappears into flowers*  
#TOBUDDER

Ilikepie: GIVE BACK THE BUDDER. Only if the audience that reads this story wants Merome.

Everyone: fhuhwghswigoj[rior - their crush's names got blurred together.

Jason: Why?

Mitch: Sure. *throws you a bed* Sleep.

Sky: *kisses finger and pokes Neko* THERE OKAY.

#TOBUDDER.

**Doyolikewaffle:  
Ok so I really liked doyolikewafflesgirl last 2 dares so...**

Luna: I dare you took kick ilikepie into the boredom room then use the butter hammer of epi ness to break the fourth wall again

Ilikepie and luna: ilikepie in the2nd chapter u said lunas mc name was ilikepie107 that's your name is her name like perm Luna now and ilikepie comments never happens or is there some 4th walk breaking math maddness here I want to know tell me so that happening if u aw set this u get to get out of the boredom room if team crafters ok with it

Luna: SHE WON'T FUCKING MOVE HER FUCKING LAZY FUCKING ASS!?

Ilikepie: Technically, Luna is me and I is Luna. I really wish it was true. But Luna is technically Ilikepie or me. *hint* You know I am writing this. I'm not foreshadowing anything.

**firestorm21803:  
Just awesome cant wait for chap 21 anyway on with the questions**

Q1: Sky how did you feel when notch told you that you werent his son.

D1: Toby i dare you to sing nugget biscuit in front of every body genarals includeded.

D2: Jerome shave

D3: Husky call yourself a fish in front of every body

Love how you used noah makes since herobrine skin in all. Herobrine you are not as mean as people seem to think

Sky: Well, I felt bad.

Toby: *singing * NUGGET, BISCUIT, NUGGET IN A BISCUIT!

Jerome: No.

Husky: I AM AN AMPHIBIAN.

Ilikepie: YESH.

**So, guys. I have many ideas. VOTE ON MEH POLL. And if you read till this, comment Skuna OR Luky OR Luna x Sky. And as always,**

**C'YAAA BYYYEEE!**


	22. Chapter 20: GABUCSUS AND GRYPHON!

**Slim pickings. Sorry I have been sooooo busy! VOTE ON MEH POLL.**

* * *

*Luna's POV*

"So, who are these Gabuscus and Gryphon?" Sky asked.

"Well, Gryphon's my cute talking shih tzu and Gabuscus is my friend that tries to keep me out of trouble." Toby replied. "Here, come and meet them." We followed Toby to entrance. There, waited a black haired guy with a purple t-shirt that read, Gabuscus, with jeans and converse. He was pretty muscular, probably a great fighter. We needed fighters, so I guess it's a plus. A small dog, a shih tzu no doubt, came running in and jumped up to see Toby.

"So Gryphon talks?" Sky asked. I have never seen Gabuscus and Gryphon before, so I wondered if Gryphon could talk.

"Of course I can. I am adorable aren't I?" Gryphon said, looking over at Sky. Sky's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, we are all pretty weird." Toby remarked.

"No, you two are weird. I am the only normal person." Gabuscus said pointing at Toby and Gryphon.

"Guys this is Sky, the owner of the city." Toby introduced.

"Hello, welcome to Budder City." Sky greeted.

"Wait, you're Skydoesminecraft? We have heard a lot about you." Gabuscus said.

"We?" Sky rose an eyebrow.

"Gryphon and I. We have been traveling for a while, meeting people that look up to you. And we got attacked by squids sometimes. We were only trying to find Toby." Gabuscus admitted.

"Oh cool." Sky said.

"You're pretty chill for a leader. Shouldn't you be looking over us? Like have security or something?" Gabuscus asked.

"Well, if Toby trusts you, I do too." Sky said, smiling.

"Well, since it's all happy and sunshines, we should get inside." Mooster said, motioning to go inside Budder City.

"That's just like you Mooster. Rushing everything." Gabuscus said.

"Well, who kept keeping Toby from getting himself killed?" Mooster pointed at herself, answering her rhetorical question.

"Mooster's right. It's starting to get dark." I spoke.

"And you are?" Gabuscus asked, looking at me.

"Notch, now get inside." I joked.

"Really? Notch is a girl?" Gabuscus responded.

"No. My name's Luna, I am pretty important around here." I commented. We headed inside. Toby talked with his newly brought back friends. Mooster joined them, leaving Sky and I alone. We started just wandering around Budder City.

"How was your day off?" Sky asked making conversation.

"Good, I guess. I got to see Endy and Mooster. FLASH FROM THE PAST." I said. Sky smiled.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I watched Seto make a potion. It was cool. And that's it." I said.

"Did Seto make any moves on you?" He asked.

"Ha! Seto, like me? HAHA! That's hilarious Sky! No, why would he do that?" I laughed. Sky was jealous, of Seto! I mean, seriously.

"Haha. Very funny." He said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, loosen up! Your so grumpy." I said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Sky!" Fluffy called out.

"Sup JAYROME." Sky replied.

"Nothin' much. Luna, why weren't you in patrol?" Jerome asked, running up to us.

"It's my 'day off'." I emphasized, day off.

"Oh, cool." Fluffy said. "So how are you two lovebirds?"

"You know what, Jerome?" Sky stated.

"What?" Fluffy asked.

"Merome." Sky said. Jerome's eyes turned to slits.

"How about Skylox?" He said. Sky took a step towards Jerome.

"You know what?" He said.

"What?" Jerome replied satisfied.

"Merome's true." Sky stated, his arms crossed like he won. Fluffy blushed. Sky caught it. "Wait, is it true?" Sky asked, grinning.

"N-no." Jerome stuttered. "Never mind." Fluffy ran away.

"What's Merome and Skylox?" I asked.

"It's yoai." Sky stated. I rose an eyebrow. "Pairing of two of the same gender. Merome is Mitch and Jerome. Skylox is Deadlox and I."

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Recruits make stories, they call it Fanfiction." Sky said. I nodded, understanding. "And trust me, some of them are very descriptive."

"Ew." I cringed.

"Yeah." Sky said. "It would be hilarious if it was actually real." Sky said. We walked around for a while, and ended up at my hospital room.

"You know," Sky started. "What if Gemma being dead is a trap?" Sky asked.

"Look, I know it could be a trap and all, but," I looked at Sky, trying to find words. "I just feel like she's dead. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling she's gone." Sky nodded. He walked me to my room and left. He said he had a meeting to go to. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

Sky knew it was only a little past lunch, but Luna looked exhausted and she need her sleep. Sky walked to the meeting room. Everyone was there, except Deadlox.

"So what's the news?" Sky asked, sitting.

"The Holiday Dance, we are going to start planning it." Jason said.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Sky yelled.

"Yeah, everyone did, except me." Jason bragged. Deadlox walked in. He was smiling, giggling a bit.

"Ty, are you drunk?" Mitch asked.

"No." Deadlox smiled. "I found the love of my life."

"WHO?!" Everyone demanded.

"I-I-I can't tell." Ty shyed away and sat.

"WHY?" Jerome yelled. "Is it Sky?" He suggested. Everyone stared at each of us. Sky and Ty bursted out laughing.

"NO!" Deadlox yelled in between laughs. Some people smiled. "Silly Fluffy!" Ty exclaimed. Sky's laughter calmed.

"What? You calling me fat?" Jerome stood up. Ooooohhhhhhs surrounded the room.

"Yeah, I am. Fight me irl." Ty stepped up to Fluffy, getting in his face.

"Guys! Let's get back to the topic at hand!" Jason demanded. Jerome sat down and Ty made his way to his seat.

"So what are we talking about?" Deadlox asked.

"The Holiday Dance." Jason said.

"OH! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Deadlox shrieked.

"Everyone did! Except me. Now back to plans," Jason stated. Sky figured it was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

**So yeah, THE HOLIDAY DANCE IS GOING TO BE AMAZING. VOTE ON MEH POLL. And on my profile, read my bio and find my drawcast, deivenart, and I am thinking of making a soundcloud. On with the questions and dares!**

**Creeperboy4567: I think pie should have certain days she uploads a new : She could upload Mon, Thurs, and Sat or something. If you like the idea please write a comment saying you agree let's make sure pie sees**

Ilikepie: I love the idea, it's just, I don't know when I am going to upload. :( Sorry. Maybe when I don't have such a CrAzY schedule I cane find certain days or like every week.

**Luna Jane: Yayayayayayayayyaya. **  
**JAAARRREE: Is there Merome?**  
**Luna:Did you consider the squids only said your sister was dead to psych you out?**  
**Sky: My sister is a shapeshifter and I'm a vampire. We both have our own armies and kingdoms. Do you think it possible for ilikepie to add us into the story?**  
**Herobrine: When will ilikepie give you a part in the story from your POV?**  
**Notch: Why are you acting like an ass to Herobrine?**  
**Bodil: Can you ask Deadlox to help you with something before trolling him?**  
**Tobuscus: If a squid was immune to diamond would you use a budder sword?**  
**Ssundee: Can I have cake?**  
**Antvenom: What about your amulet? It's the same as Sky's. Do you have special powers too?**  
**Captain Sparklez: What would you do if you were paired with someone you didn't like in the middle of a battle against squids?**

Jerome: *blushes* No.

Luna: Yesh. But I said, I just feel she's gone.

Sky: I don't know, she's got her hands filled with characters.

Herobrine: Maybe later in the story.

Notch: CAN'T TELL YOU! IT WOULD GIVE AWAY EVERYTHING.

Bodil: Oh THAT'S THE BEST WAY!

Toby: I don't know. I love my diamond sword, but budder's pretty cool.

Ssundee: YESH! SOMEONE WANT'S MY CAKE!

Antvenom: No, it has to be exactly like Sky's, mine's different. It's for show.

Sparklez: Fight with the squids. Normally I am alone.

**TheWalrusBros: I HAS SOME Q&D'S FOR SOME CHARACTERS AND ilikepie **  
**Q1-SKY- if you had the choice of budder apples or a budder cake which one would you eat?**  
**Q2-LUNA- who's your mother if your father is herobrine? (no offence herobrine but who would have intercourse with you i can understand a one nighter but really more than one kid?)**  
**Q3-ILIKEPIE- how did you come up with this story? CAUSE I LOVE PIE AND YOUR STORY**  
**Q4-ILIKEPIE- IS HEROBRINE ADOPTED?**  
**D1-DEADLOX-go and eat some of fluffy's yellow snow it's lemon flavour i promise.**  
**D2-LUNA-use a squid to break the fourth and ninth wall**  
**D3-JEROME-go and twerk in luna's room when she is asleep and get mitch to wake her with a herobrine head on**  
**D4-ILIKEPIE-i dare you to make this 69 chapters long**

Sky: BOTH.

Luna: Herobrine and Notch are whores okay?

Ilikepie: IMAGINATION. AND technically. Notch created him though, so IDK.

Deadlox: No thanks...

Luna: *banging squid against wall* IT'S NOT WORKING.

Jerome: DA FUK?

Ilikepie: For all I know it could be 100 chapters. But you funny boy.

**NutmegKitten725: Great story so far! Keep on being awesome! I have some questions and dares!**

**D1. To Luna: I dare you to tie up ilikepie in a chair so that she can't move. Then, break the fourth wall again. *Evil laugh***  
**D2. To Sky: I dare you to sing a song to a squid. If not, sing the most annoying song you know to a squid.**  
**Q1. To Deadlox: When and how did you get your headset?**  
**That's all! Keep on writing! The story's great! :D**

**- Nutmeg**

Luna: I can't break the fourth wall without Ilikepie.

Ilikepie: MWAHAHA! I CONTROL EVERYTHING. I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN NOTCH!

Luna: *to ilikepie* I hate you.

Sky: *SINGING REALLY LOUDLY* I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES-

Squid: SHUT UP.

Deadlox: I don't remember. Maybe might be a backstory ILIKEPIE.

Ilikepie: Wat, I don't know. Maybe.

**ThaRebelHunter: Great chapter! Go Griffin! Hi Gaybuscus.**

**Now for my questions and dares!**

**Q1: Sky: Would you rather live with a squid for a week or live without butter for a day?**  
**Q2: Seto: Is there any potion you can make to destroy squids?**  
**Q3: Ian: Seriously? The cake again?**  
**Q4: Luna: Can you break the fourth wall using I likewise because she DIDNT BREAK IT LIKE I ASKED HER TOO?!**  
**D1: Toby: Singing "Diamond Sword" but replace it with Butter Sword**  
**D2: Mitch: Lose a Hunger Games on purpose**  
**D3: Antvenom: Hug a cow**  
**D4: Bodil: Show your eyes to someone else other then your girlfriend. They deserve to know**

**Can't wait for the next update! XD**

Gryphon and Gabuscus: Sup.

Sky: NEITHER!

Seto: Working on it.

Ian: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!

Luna: She controls the story.

Ilikepie: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUDHIUHEUIFHIUOE FHUIOHOIUFHOIF.

Toby: It doesn't work like that.

Mitch: Never.

Antvenom: How about, no.

Bodil: Wait my friends, just wait.

**Some Fangirl XD: OMG I LOVE THIS SERIES!**  
**Few comments and questions...**  
**C1: To Sky: Dont hate ur eyes... they must be really cool... SINCE UR SKY! (of course theyre awesome)**  
**C2: To Bodil: How did ur eyes get dat power of telling feelings and how/when did u notice? :3**  
**C3: To Ilikepie: OMG I LUUV CHOCOLATE CAKE TOO! X3**  
**Q1: To Luna: Y U SO LUCKY GETTIN SKY!? I FEEL JEALOUS AND HAPPY FOR U AT DA SAME TIME! XD**  
**Q2: To EVERYONE!: SOO... how was everyones day?**  
**ok dats all i have to say... :3**

Sky: Well, thank you!

Bodil: Possible backstory?

Ilikepie: BACKSTORY fo sure! AND OMG I LUV YOU.

Luna: I am amazing.

Everyone: Good...

**HalfOneDoesTheOtherIStillWrite: Here is some WeRiEd Dares**  
**D1 Sky I Dare You To Throw away BUDDER!**  
**D2 Luna Tell Herobrine ''Dad I luv you but your a Crazy lonitoon**  
**Questins**  
**Q1 Sky do you luv Luna or Budder more**  
**Q2 Luna are you gonna tell sky your secret any time soon**  
**Q3 Sky (again) are you gonna tell Luna your secret**

Sky: Never.

Luna: DAD! 'I luv you but your a Crazy lonitoon.'

Herobrine: I DON'T CARE!

Sky: I love both of them, DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE!?OFPDRTGIOAH

Luna: Maybe.

Sky: Maybe.

Ilikepie: LATER IN TEH STORY PEEPS!

**YoshiPuff625:**  
**Me- MWITCH! I'M STILL SWEEPY! YOU ASHOLE! **  
**#TOBUDDER**

**D1- FINE YOU WIN BUT! ON ONE OCCASION! GIVE CRYSTAL MITCH FOR ONE DAY! She's going menta- HOLY *hears glass break* MITCH!**  
**Q1- How about you cheated Sky. SPEND A WEEK WITH NEKO AND TELL BODIL NEKO IS CHEATING ON HIM! NOW BITCH.**  
**D2- Hi. WAIT! MITCH KATNISS THESE SQUIDS! *throws squids at Mitch***  
**Q2- What does Seto think of everyones crushes? HM?!**  
**D3- STALK LUNA FOR A WEEK TEAM CRAFTED OR TOMORROW MORNING, I WILL LAUNCH THE SQUID ARMY AGAINEST YOU.**  
**D3- Mitch you cheater! I can't fall asleep! MAKE ME FAINT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**

**Crystal- wazz up yoshipuffers.**

Mitch: :p

Neko and Sky: NO!

Mitch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I SHALL KATNISS.

Seto: I a happy. Just a little *whispers* annoyed. *normal tone* WHY CAN'T I GET A GIRL?

Ilikepie: I'M WORKING ON IT.

Team Crafted: Y U DO DIS YOSHIPUFF625?! *stalks Luna for a second*

Luna: Da fuk?

Mitch: *makes a smexy face* What do you mean faint?

Fangirls: AHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH! *screaming and fainting*

**Guest:**  
**This is an awesome storiieee!**  
**I have a Dare!**  
**Bodil! go and put feathers all over the wall!**  
**Deadlox, I have a question! Are you surrreee you don't like anyone!?**

***sees squid* FOR TEH BUDEERRR *jumps and puts sword right between squid cutting him in half***  
**LIKE A BOSS**

Bodil: *putting feathers all over teh wall* LIKE A BOSS!

Deadlox: Y-yeah.

Sky: We know you like someone.

Ilikepie: SQUID KILLER! YOU'RE AWESOME!

**Crystalcove:**  
**I can't stop reading your fanfic! i love it! i have some questions and dares so #TOBUDDER!**  
**Q1- sky, have you ever fell i love with someone before luna?**  
**Q2- luna, is gemma like the kind of little sisters who is so adorably cute?! :D**  
**D3- fluffy, watch a whole video of your own kind being killed for their fur.**  
**D4- luna, sneak in your fathers house and grab a stack of budder and diamonds. Tell him i'm short.**  
**Q3- deadlox, did you ever take your headphones off for once?**  
**Q4- husky, are you a real human or an animal?**  
**D5- sky, scream "I LOVE SQUIDS SO MUCH!" as loud as you can. (LOL!)**  
**D6- luna, try to dance ballroom in a very embarrasing way in front of everybody.**  
**D7- to ilikepie, HIIIIII! try to break the fourth wall, with the majestic budder sword of awesomeness!**  
**Well, that's all. bye!**

Sky: I don't wanna talk about it.

Fluffy: *ahem, dawn ahem*

Luna: She was. But when I lost her she was 19. So not really.

Fluffy: NEVER!

Luna: DAD!

Herobrine: BUSY!

Deadlox: Uh. IDK?

Husky: I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!

Sky: How about no.

Luna: I would rather kill someone.

Ilikepie: HELLOOO! Nah. too tired.

**Minecraftgirl :**  
**Omg u keep awsering my qs and ds thx**

**Q1 sky u do know that a king squid is a butter squid right also they have a dart board with ur face on it**

**Q2 Luna do u like the sun or the moon better**

**D1 ilkepie plz eat my delicious apple pie plz**

**D2 luna don't wait for ilikepies permission just stinking break the 4th wall heck break the 3rd wall whatever that is.**

**Q3 is ther like 3rd or like 4**  
**1st walls is ther like a a time demotional house were the sanity keeper lives**

**Shoot my dog broke the 4th wall again grrr**

ilikepie: You're welcome.

Sky: Who cares? We have one.

Luna: MOON FTW.

ilikepie: I HEARD APPLE PIE!

Luna: She controls everything. I can't.

Ilikepie: IDK. And train your dog.

**firestorm21803: **  
**You're right q and d take up half the story soooo short any way...ON WITH THE QUESTIONS AND DARES**

**Q1: Sky how many times did you say butter/budder**

**Q2: Toby who do you have a crush on**

**D1: Luna break the fourth wall i want to meat you**

**D2: Fluffy i dare you to wear real fur**

**D3: Husky sing nugget fishstix**

**The chapter was awesome as always**

Ilikepie: Aren't I almost always right.

Sky: COUNT.

Toby: LATER CHAPTERS

Luna: I CAN'T

Fluffy: NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS.

Husky: I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!

**CloudBiscuit:**  
**Questions and dares!**  
**Q1: to Luna, umm so why is that tree your favourite?**  
**Q2: to Sky, What if i said that SILVER (iron to you other ppl) Is stronger than BUDDER. (FACT: im just jk, there the same strength)**  
**Q3: Sooo JAAYYRROOOMME, who do you ship? And are you and Mitch good friends (or perhaps MORE hmm)**  
**Q4: to Deadlox, Will you ever confess your feelings to that special someone (*cough* Endy *cough*) *winks hint hint***  
**D1: Mitch, sneak on a vile creature by disguising it as a raw fish TO JAAYYRROOME. ( Sorry Quinten, you have to see your relatives dead... FIASH)**  
**D2: Jason, Tell Crystal that you are actually a Alien from the MinecraftUniverse.**  
**D3: Tyler, Hey Tyler, Throw me a freaking bone here!**

Luna: IDK.

Sky: WAT?

Jerome: What do you mean?

Deadlox: W-w-w-what d-d-d-o y-y-you m-mean?

Mitch: *puts on jerome's plate*

Jerome: Ew. *throws plate away*

Mitch: Awww.

Husky: I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!

Jason: Hey Crystal! I am an alien from the MinecraftUniverse

Cryatal: Oh really?

Jason: NOPE! LOL!

Tyler: no. just no.

**Violetgirl20013:**  
**U guys are awesome**

**Ilikepie: I heard u are a pegasister if this is true awnser this question who is a fourth wall breaker dery whooves rainbow dash snowflake or pinkie pie**

**Ilikepie: did u get the name Luna from mlp or is it just your real name**

**Sky: u know squids have a dartboard of your face on it**

**Ilikepie: can u plz somehow squeez a background person named ms_girlycraft and her doing something about farming plzz just a background**

**Oh and dare for Luna just break the fourth wall don't do ilikepies permission just skin do it now plz**

Ilikepie: Pinkie Pie! Or Pinkamena Diane Pie! And I just like the name Luna, I didn't try and steal the name from MLP.

Sky: AND WE HAVE ONE OF SQUIDS.

Ilikepie: IDK. I might try.

**And that's all folks. AND AS ALWAYS**

**C'YAAA BYYEEE!**


	23. Chapter 21: Old Friend

**Yay! This story is old enough to drink now! I just have to thank all of you guys! You're amazing! All of you reading this! I mean, I never expected this many readers. I expected this to just go PLOP! And you guys made it sky rocket. I see people having a story I created as their favorites, and me as a favorite author. I just...I get a bit emotional...*sniff* I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Sky: Ugh. This is boring. Why are you uploading this so soon?**

**Well, I just had to upload this chapter! 266 reviews and we are almost at 20,000 views! LIKE OMG Scoobs! Sorry, ON WITH THE STORY. VOTE ON MEH POLL.**

* * *

*Someone's POV*

They couldn't find him.

If they did, he would be punished for sure.

The black figure rushed behind the waterfall. There stood his beautiful house. It was small with walls of budder blocks. Some windows were on the outside, lighting up the small cave. The figure loved his little house.

"Get inside!" A girl's voice came from the house.

"Coming." The figure yelled. He rushed inside, taking his cloak off.

"Brotato!" A girl with blonde hair and large orange eyes rushed up and hugged him. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, black converse supporting her feet.

"Sorry Caramel." MunchingBrotato said. "Slim pickings."

"You scared me! I thought the squids had you!" She stared at him.

"Well, it wouldn't be good if I ran into Sky army." Brotato muttered.

"Why did you leave them anyway?" Caramel asked.

"Long story." Brotato sighed, walking into their shack. Caramel followed behind.

"We've been friends for a while now. And we aren't going anywhere. We have time." She said.

"Okay." Brotato started his story. "Look, I was framed for something terrible and I wouldn't ever be looked at the same again."

"Tell the whole story!" Caramel begged.

"Fine!" Brotato gave in.

FLASHBACK!

_The wind was howling in the cool night. The moon was a sliver in the sky, making the atmosphere dark and spooky._

_Budder City was still growing, taking in victims of the squids. The city was alive, lights on, people walking, and chattering. Brotato was walking around, alone, happy about the night. It was the night before the Holiday Dance, Brotato was excited. He planned on going with his buds. But Sky would probably be dancing with Dawn, lovestruck. Fluffy and Mitch would probably be glad to join him, though. Seto would probably stay home, or go with Kkcomics and Shelby._

_MunchingBrotato sighed, Sky had increased patrols, and no matter what, everyone was exhausted, even Sky. Brotato smiled towards people as he passed them. They smiled back, loving the funny guy as he walked along the paths. Brotato turned, into an alley he used as a shortcut home. The alley was colder, dark and not a welcoming place. Brotato knew this, but all the leaders used this path one time or another. He wasn't doing anything fishy._

_Brotato saw movement in front of him. He squinted, no one but the leaders used this pathway. He heard something thud to the ground. A dark figure ran past him, making Brotato almost lose his balance. He walked, shaking his head. Crazy recruits. He came upon a pile of something, Brotato walked closer, wondering what it was. He noticed, it looked a lot like a body, wait, it was a DEAD BODY! The body groaned._

_"Help..." The body whispered._

_"What happened?" Brotato questioned._

_"That man...He's a traitor...Stabbed me." The body said, trying to explain. Brotato saw an iron sword in his side._

_"I'll help you." Brotato grabbed the sword and removed it. He knew the person wouldn't make it, but he could try. "I'll call Seto."_

_"No!...Please...just...it was..." The body said before dying. The person's last words hung in the air. Brotato stood there numb. He looked at the poor person, getting a better look. He had black hair, brushing to the side and his eyes were still open and a really cool purple shade. He wore all black, an ender dragon face on his sweatshirt. He was pale, probably from blood loss. His left side was splattered with blood. The boy's long black jeans looked untouched compared to his shirt. He had headphones that glowed a soft purple. Brotato remembered who he was, his name was Grayson, one of the best fighters in Brotato's section. He was really powerful, and important. He was looked up to by many people. He had a friend named Endy, wait, they were dating at the time. Though, Grayson had drawn Enderman away from Sky army. He was a wonderful dude._

_There was footsteps behind Brotato._

_"He killed him! I saw it!" A guy yelled behind him. Brotato turned._

_"What?! I just was walking through here!" Brotato said. Sky walked in from the other side._

_"What happened here?" He asked._

_"Brotato killed Grayson!" The same guy called out._

_"No I didn't! Sky I didn't!" Brotato defended himself._

_"Hold up!" Sky said. "Let's hear each story." They explained each side. The case was brought up as a court case. People testified, Seto was Brotato's lawyer. The prosecutor was Seto's rival. Seto won, but they had never found the real murder. People didn't look at him the same. Avoiding him, giving him the silent treatment, staying away from him in any way. Brotato didn't start up his fighting quadrant again, knowing no one would come. His friends supported him, but they knew he and Grayson had been best friends. Grayson had been the little brother MunchingBrotato always wanted. Brotato entered a small state of depression and eventually ran away. He had been on the run, hoping Sky wouldn't find him. He didn't want to go back._

"Wow." Caramel said. "I didn't know that."

"Well, when I met you, I didn't tell you my life story." Brotato commented. He had met Caramel a while ago. She had been wounded by monsters and he had taken her in. She and him were a great team. Caramel had ran away from home, her parents were killed by squids. She was Brotato's age, happy and always ready for a good joke. They stayed hidden together. Caramel knew little of Sky army and gladly accepted Brotato as a friend.

"I guess." She said. She started cooking some beef. "Will you ever go back?"

"Probably not. I just don't feel wanted."

"Sky probably misses you."

"He has his hands full with his army."

"He cared about you Brotato."

"Can we not talk about it any more?"

Caramel nodded, knowing just to drop it. "Sorry."

"You know, you remind me of someone I met." Brotato changed the subject.

"Who?" Caramel questioned.

"Before I saved you, two people stumbled across me and I helped them. Squids had attacked them and they needed a place to stay for the night. They knew Sky Army pretty well, but they promised to keep my location secret."

"Who were they?" Caramel asked.

"A girl named Luna and her younger sister Gemma."

* * *

*Sky's POV*

The meeting took forever. Of course. Every meeting nowadays took forever. Sky had zoned out for half the time, thinking on how he was going to ask Luna to the dance. Would she let herself be seen with him? Sky sighed. He wished he had more courage. His head became a little clouded. He was remembering the last Holiday Dance. Grayson had died, Brotato ran away from grief. He remembered Brotato, their small joke about how they were brothers. Sky grinned a bit. Brotato was missed, and no one talked about him any more. It would bring tears to their eyes. Sky wondered where he was. Was he taken by squids? Killed by mobs?

"Where ever he is, he's probably happy he left." Sky whispered to himself. He glanced around while he walked around the city. He was supposed to be walking to the hospital, but he was off track, not wanting to walk the normal way. He saw the alleyway and snuck into it. Sky didn't like going this way, no one did anymore. Grayson died here.

Sky slinked around, the dark alley was a bit comforting. The short cut to any place, the alleyways. Sky turned corners, remembering the way to the hospital. Sky had memorized every passageway in his city. Sky ended next to the hospital and slipped through the front entrance. He waltzed up to Luna's room, she was probably bored out of her mind. Sky knocked on her door when he got to her door. She opened it. Her eyes brightened.

"Sky." She smiled. Sky smiled back.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Come in." She motioned for him to come inside. Sky walked inside.

"So, what's up?" He asked again. Luna walked over and sat on her bed. She patted next to her, as if she wanted Sky to sit there. He walked over and sat.

"Nothing is really going on here." Luna said.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you think the squids are preparing for a giant attack?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Just, they are taking a lot of time for their next move. When your in war, normally you attack, and attack fast."

"You're right. But the squids aren't normal. I mean mixing DNA, that isn't right."

"Well they did it in the past."

"What?"

"How do you think Endy came to the planet?"

"I don't know."

"She was a baby, stolen from her parents. They mixed human DNA with mobs, making terrible creations. It was banned by Notch. They let all mutants out into orphanages. Endy kept it from everyone until she escaped. She found other mutants and made an army."

"Do you know a guy named Grayson?"

"No, Endy did though. All I knew about him was he was in Sky Army and died."

"Anything about his death?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well, you're right about your facts about Grayson. He dated Endy but was killed. A friend of mine was put as a suspect but it happened a year ago."

"Is your friend still here?"

"No."

"What was their name?"

"MunchingBrotato. Why?"

Luna's eyes widened a bit. "I know him, a bit."

"Really?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he took me and my sister in after we had a fight with squids."

"When?"

"A while ago."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I can try to recall."

"Lead the way!" Sky exclaimed. He jumped up. Luna got up.

"Why are you so anxious to find him?"

"He's a really important friend." Sky found himself saying. Why was Brotato important? Eh, Sky hadn't seen him in a year.

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be my day off?"

"PLEASE!"

"Fine, fine." She said. "Leggo."

* * *

*Luna's POV*

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I had promised Brotato that I wouldn't reveal his location. But, Sky knew him and was eager to get his friend back. I didn't know what to do.

Sky asked Seto, Mitch, and Bacca boy to come along. They agreed knowing that they were going to find a lost friend. I led them through the forest, knowing exactly where Brotato resided. Did he move? If he did then I wouldn't have to choose. I never break promises. Well, mostly.

We reached the waterfall. Brotato was probably camping out behind, not knowing we were here. He had builded his home pretty close Sky Army HQ. Crazy guy.

"Behind there." I said. Sky nodded. I walked near the fall, the boys following. I went to the side of it and slid through a small crack between the wet stone and rushing water. The guys followed me into the cave. Sky smiled as he looked at Brotato's house. All budder, one level and gleamed in the cave. Sky walked up to the door and knocked. We followed, standing next to Sky. We heard footsteps and the wooden door opened revealing a guy with glasses and a plaid shirt with jeans and he had a shocked look.

"Sky?" MunchingBrotato asked.

* * *

*Munching's POV*

He had only fell asleep for a few minutes. Which was a big mistake.

Caramel was letting the beef sizzle.

"Ugh. I'm so tired. If I accidentally fall asleep, sorry." Brotato said.

"It's okay. You need to sleep." Caramel said. As soon as she finished her sentence, Brotato's eyes closed and the world became dark.

He was in a field, the grass blowing in a small wind. Flowers sprouted up from the ground. The small field was surrounded woods. The sun gleamed and warmed the atmosphere around him. It seemed peaceful. A little too peaceful.

Brotato's dreams were normally bad memories and experiences. He hated sleeping nowadays. He turned and Notch stood behind him.

"Hello MunchingBrotato." He said.

"Um, hello Notch." Brotato stuttered.

"This is a nice dream, isn't it?" Notch asked, strolling around Brotato.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Brotato replied. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you know how you never knew your father," Notch started.

"Yeah," Brotato said.

"Well, I'm your father." Notch said.

"What?!" MunchingBrotato yelled.

"Your my son." Notch stated.

After a small silence, Brotato talked. "Do I have any brothers and sisters?" He asked calmly.

"Quite a few." Notch answered.

"You whore."

"I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Accidents happen."

"Can I wake up now?"

"I guess."

Brotato woke up and noticed something around his neck. It was Sky's pendent, or something like it.

"Ah, you're awake." Caramel said. "Dinner's ready." Brotato smiled at Caramel. He gulped down the meat. There were knocks at the door.

"I got it." Brotato said, walking to the the door. He opened to see Sky, Seto, Mitch, the Bacca and Luna.

"Sky." Brotato uttered. Why were they here? How did they find him?

"Brotato." Sky said, his voice filled with happiness. They all smiled, Brotato was scared.

"Come in." He motioned them in, closing the door behind them. "Caramel!" He yelled.

"Coming!" Caramel walked in. "Ah, you're Sky." Caramel smiled at him.

"This is Seto," Seto smiled. "Mitch" Mitch flashed a grin. "Jerome," Jerome said a quick hi. "And Luna." Sky finished. Luna waved.

"My names Caramel. Brotato saved me from mobs a while back." She replied.

"So what do you guys need?" Brotato asked, walking towards Caramel.

"We want you to come back." Jerome said.

"Who led you here?" Brotato asked.

"Luna." Seto replied curtly.

"Oh really?" He looked at Luna. Luna looked away.

"Yeah," She said.

"You promised to not give my location!" Brotato stated.

"We forced it out of her, don't put the blame on her." Mitch defended Luna.

Brotato sighed. "I don't want to go back." He whined.

"You can bring Caramel." Sky said.

"Brotato," Caramel said. "They want you back, can you just cooporate and go with them. You are your own person. Don't care about what other people think about you. I mean you have alter egos, and one of them is an old woman named Janet!" Caramel said.

Brotato hesitated. "Fine." Mitch and Jerome cheered while everyone smiled. "But, no dog suit." Sky smiled, probably remembering how they sneaked a dog suit on Brotato while he was sleeping. Brotato couldn't get out of it for the whole day. It was hilarious for others, but to him it was torture.

"Leggo!" Mitch yelled.

* * *

So yup. MUNCHINGBROTATO IS HERE! FINALLY! MORE TO COME MY LITTLE FRIENDS! ON WITH THE QUESTIONS AND DARES!

**ThinkingWithPortas101: When will our OC's get rescued? I'm confuzzled, but that doesn't mean it's not a great stori :D**

Ilikepie: Just wait, your OC's will get rescued after something big happens. Just wait my readers. Just wait...

**Crisis-The-Destroyer:**

**I LOVE THE STORY! I have some questions and dares!  
Q1: Deadlox, who do you have a crush on?  
Q2: Jason, who do you have a crush on?  
Q3: Mitch, who do you have a crush on?  
Q4: JAYROME, who do you have a crush on?**

D1: I dare Deadlox to go on one date with Sky!  
D2: I dare Mitch to go on a date with JAYROME  
D3: Luna, can you break the fourth wall again?

That's all I have and again, I LOVE THE STORY!

Deadlox: No one.

Luna: We all know it's Endy.

Jason: Crystal. The beauty of my life.

Mitch: No one at the moment.

Jerome: No one at teh moment.

Deadlox: *flirty* Sky? Will you go on a date with me? *Winks*

Sky: *understanding it's a prank* Of course Deadlox. I can't believe you waited all this time to tell me you loved me!

Deadlox: SKYLOX!

Sky and Deadlox: *laughing really hard*

Mitch: Jerome. Me. You. Budder City's finest restaurant. 7 o'clock.

Jerome: Sure Biggums. I like me some food.

Luna: FUCK YOU ILIKEPIE! *breaks 4th wall*

Ilikepie: DAMN IT LUNA!

**Luna Jane:  
HAHA XD when I saw my questions I was so happy and everyone's answers made me laugh so hard I fell on the floor XD I'm okay now but I have a few dares now *evil smirk* Sky: Tell a squid you love it then light it on fire screaming "I'M DOING THIS FOR LOVE!" And I'll give you Shadow Budder..strong like diamond. Deadlox: I dare you to make a potion at random then drink...with your eyes closed. Jerome: KISS MITCH! HuskyMUDFISH: Tell a squid it's a fiash and that you at ate it's fiash family. IDKW Ssundee: feed the fish cake...btw the cake was good thank you! Mitch: Scream at Jerome saying you hate him then apoligize saying you have a love/hate relationship. G2G thank you for answering my questions! #ILIKECAKE**

Sky: *at a squid* I hate you. *sets fire to a squid* I'm doing this because I HATE YOU!

Deadlox: Uh...*grabs an invisibility potion with eyes closed and drinks it* Does that count?

Jerome: NO.

Mudkip: MY NAME IS HUSKY MUDKIP YOU SQUID! *at a squid* Your a fish and I ate your family.

Squid: *starts crying* FUCK YOU.

Ssundee: *gives mudkip cake*

Husky: Y u give me cake?

Mitch: JEROME! I-I-I-

Jerome: Wat?

Mitch: Never mind.

Ilikepie: AWWWWWWW! And #ILIKEPIE1079 #MEROME #LunaJane, For you my friend.

**TheRebelHunter: **

**Can't wait for more action. Wonder how many chapters there will be. Also, BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL ABOUT FANFICTION! YAY ilikepie BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

Now questions and dares

Q1: Gabeucus: Can't you try to have as much fun as Toby for once  
Q2: Sky: What would you do to an alternate version of yourself that liked squids?  
Q3: Husky and Kermit: Is there something going on between you two, like Skylox Merome? Is it Mudmit or Kerkip?  
D1: Luna: Tell Herobrine that you will never leave Sky. I wanna see his reaction.  
D2: Notch: Tell Sky he can stay with Luna. They need to be together!  
D3: Everyone: Charge the squid castle and take them down once and for all

LOVING THE STORY!

Gabuscus: No.

Sky: EWWWW! KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Husky: No.

Kermit: No.

Luna: He already knows that.

Notch: DON'T BOSS ME AROUND.

Everyone: LATER. WAIT YOU PEOPLE.

**Firestorm21803:  
This is AAAAAWWWWWEEESSOOMMMMMEEEEEE sorry about that.**

S1: ty we all know it's Endie *evil laugh*

Ty: *blushing* Wat? No.

**pipcat5499:  
i shall only use my minecraft username which I use for almost everthing so that noob who gave you hate needs to be punched in the face by carma if you know what I mean and I love your fan fic and i read so many and evertime when I read a skythekidRS one for some reason... HEROBRINE IN which make it ten times better cause I am a total fangirl to sky and herobrine and as iwass aying yours is by far the best yet and now for my Questions!/dares**

**sky: it starts to rain butter you a now musts pead ad ay ingnoring it and no haulaloas k no eating it you will find out why if you do(its ackuly not butter rain but pea :3 trololol)  
luna:what you think will happen when your dad(aka herobrine) finds out?  
oh no I cant think of any more nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
:# YOLO bye**

ilikepie: Thanks. SERIOUSLY. I LOVE YOU GUYS. *goes crying happy tears in the corner*

Sky: Wat?

Luna: HE will do nothing.

**DAS ALL. VOTE ON MEH POLL! PLS! I LOVE YOU ALL! This is the fastest chapter I have put out, once school started. I am so sorry about the long waits and I love you all! If you see me in minecraft, say #TOBUDDER or Hey ilikepie1079, #TOBUDDER. I Luv you all. 3 And as always, **

**C'YAAA BYYYEEE!**


	24. UPDATER 3

**Hey guys! I know, WHY AREN'T YOU UPLOADING?! I have been grounded from use of the internet for 2 weeks- a whole month. I am breaking the rules just to tell you this.**

**Sky: HEY ILIKEPIE'S PARENTS! SHE'S NOT WORKING ON A SCHOOL PROJECT!**

**SHUT UP! Anyways, don't expect an update anytime soon, I am so sorry. I also have a huge case of writers block. There feels like a block is in my head so I can't think. FUCK YOU WRITERS BLOCK! So I am sorry this is a short update and you guys are probably sooooo mad. If you have a big question only for me, PM me. I can do that secretly on my cell, but updating chapters is harder. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo sorry guys. But I hope to write a chapter soon. And as always**

**C'YAAA! BYYYEEE!**


	25. Chapter 22: Brotato's Home

**Finally, a chapter. I know forever. And breaking the rules by posting it. Whatever.**

* * *

*Luna's POV*

The trek wasn't too long and we all pretty much talked the whole time. Brotato caught us up on what happened after he left. Mostly, he brought in people who had been hurt or needed help. So selfless. Sky caught him up on Budder City, how he met me, and other details. It was nice. It had been a while since I had peaceful day. I hoped it would be a good night.

Peace. It had been a long time. My thoughts were settled, I felt like it was a nice day. Why now, Notch? Why would you give us peace now? Why didn't you give us peace a while ago? Are you testing us?

I kept asking questions I knew I wouldn't be able to answer. No one could answer these. Well, maybe Notch, but no one here. Were the squids gearing up a legendary attack? Ugh, I didn't know. Why did I have unanswerable questions?

"Ah, it's been a long while since I have been home." Brotato murmured. We had ended at the gate to Budder City. I smiled, knowing no one would care. I glanced at Sky, he smiled at me. We walked inside, instantly greeted by stares and smiles. Some people cheered after a few seconds.

"BROTATO!" A voice called from the large crowd. Ant burst out, smiling. He had yelled for Brotato. I almost burst out laughing."Welcome home!" He greeted. Brotato smiled at Ant.

"It's great to be here." Brotato smiled. I glanced at Caramel. She was looking around mezmorized. She stood at the back with Fluffy. They had talked the whole time together but Brotato would look back, nosy. I would smile a bit. It was like he was jealous.

"Heya! Brotato!" A man called out. He had pink hair and a pink mustache with a pink vest and pants. He had dark blue eyes and a white shirt under his vest.

"Kyle!" Brotato said smiling.

"How are you and Janet?" Kyle asked giving a smile.

"Who's that?" I whispered over to Sky.

"KKcomics. Mostly known as Kyle, he is best friends with Seto and a really cool guy." Sky whispered back.

"Why is he 90% pink?" I asked.

"He says it's magenta." Sky commented.

"So how's your pink self?" Brotato asked.

"I'm not pink. It's magenta!" Kyle yelled, stamping his foot. Some people laughed.

"Point proven." I whispered to a laughing Sky. He smiled, hearing me.

"So, who's the girl behind you guys?" Kyle asked.

"Oh. My name is Caramel." She said, smiling at Kyle.

"Cute name. How much money did he pay you?" Kyle said, motioning to Brotato.

"A lot. I don't just go to strangers. I am pretty expensive." She played along. Kyle smiled.

"I like you." Kyle said.

"Well, remember, I am expensive." She said. Laughs sounded around us. I smiled. She was pretty cool.

"Anyways, welcome home Tyler!" Jason said, walking out from the crowd. I could almost see a flash of teeth in a smile from inside his helmet. I wonder what's under that helmet...

"Thanks Jason. It's nice to be home." Brotato replied, smiling.

"To your room?" Jason asked, motioning the way to his house/room.

"Lead the way." Brotato said. They made their way through crowd. Brotato got smiles and greetings. Caramel followed with them. Fluffy, Mitch and Seto left with the crowd. Everything was normal. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sky asked. We were making our way to my hotel room.

"Just, it feels too normal nowadays." I said.

"Do you like the squids attacking us?" He asked.

"No, it's just, I am craving adventure and action. Don't you?" I asked.

"Um, well, it is a bit boring nowadays. But, I like action and adventure that doesn't get anyone hurt."

"Parkour."

"What?"

"Parkour. You used to do it with your friends."

"Oh yeah! How'd you know about that?"

"Deadlox."

"Hehe. It's been so long since I've even done a mini game." He sighed and then chuckled. "So many great times."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and mod showcases. So long ago." He was spacing off to the past. He has smile on his face. "Before this giant war."

I remained silent. He was reliving happy times. I suddenly thought of my sister and I. I smiled as the small memories played in my head.

"Well, here we are. Sleep tight." He said, once we reached the hospital. I smiled.  
"Night." I said. Sky grinned and ran off. I walked to my room and plopped into bed.

* * *

*Sky's POV*

"Sir?" A guard said, interrupting Sky's sleep.

"Mmmm, yes?" Sky groaned. He did not want to get up that morning.

"Luna's missing."

"WHAT?!" Sky jumped up. The guard shrank in size. "Seriously?"

"Yes. We checked around the outside of the city and all through the city. We didn't find a clue. She went missing last night. We only found out this morning." The guard reported.

"Is there a meeting?" Sky asked.

"Yes." The guard nodded, still scared.

"Thank you. You can leave." Sky said, not wanting to scare the poor guard anymore. The guy was shaking in his Gucci boots. (LOL) The guard left, leaving Sky drawing a shaky breath and rushing to the meeting room.

"Anything?" Sky asked, immediately, as he walked in.

"One thing. And it exposes everything." The bacca said, standing in front of a monitor. Everyone was there, all generals, gathered around a sitting Jerome.

"Well, show us!" Sky almost yelled.

"We were waiting for you." Jerome sassed but let Sky stand next to him. Everyone crowded around the two. Bacca boy started the film.

**-On the monitor-**

_"Let me go!" A black and white Luna said, struggling against a black and white Adrian. They were walking down a hall in the hospital. Luna's hands were held behind her back and grasped by Adrian._

_"Shut up! Are there any down this hall?" Adrian asked, shoving Luna forward. She almost fell but was tugged upwards by the criminal. He must be referring to the cameras they had placed._

_"How would I know?" Luna said._

_"Oh you would know."_

_"Wouldn't you?"_

_"No."_

_"You're not the real Adrian. Aren't you?"_

_"No. I am not Adrian. Squid hybrids have found a way to clone themselves into people by using an object. Okay, there's your explanation, now any down this hallway?"_

_"No." Luna lied. It wasn't obvious and the squid clone bought it._

"The rest of the cameras were smashed. And that's all this one supplied." Fluffy said.

"Well, we know that she was taken by squids." Sky said. Fuck. Sky thought. "If anyone gets anything else, report it immediately. Now, you all may leave." Sky said, excusing everyone.

"Really? That's all we are going to discuss?" Jerome asked.

"Yes. Now, leave. I need to look into this more." Sky said. Fluffy got off the chair in front of the monitor and Sky sat down. The others started to mill out. Sky saw a flash of something around Brotato's neck. It was an amulet, exactly like Sky's.

"Tyler, may I speak with you?" Sky asked. Brotato turned and walked over, next to him. Everyone left, leaving them alone.

"What's up?" Brotato asked, sounding a bit scared.

"What's around your neck?" Sky asked. He noted that his pendant was still on him. But why would Tyler want something like this?

"Uh..." Brotato stuttered. "Nothing." Tyler looked down not facing Sky's glaring eyes.

"Are you sure? It seems like an amulet, exactly like mine." Sky said. It was exact. The cuts on the purple gem and the way it shimmered. Why would Tyler hide the truth?

"It's nothing, just trust me Sky." Brotato started to back away, a bit. Sky stood up and stepped right in front of Tyler.

"Why are you lying to me?" Sky asked. He noticed Tyler was smaller than Sky. No wonder people bought their joke about being brothers. Brotato still looked down and twiddled the amulet in his hands.

"It's for the best." Tyler said.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Fine then, are you a son of Notch?" Sky asked. Brotato looked up and shock covered his face.

"How did you know?" He murmured.

"Because I am one. So are you?"

"Yes."

"Wait." Tyler looked at Sky as Skys thought for a second. "We really are brothers?" It must have finally dawned on Brotato.

"Yeah. I guess we are half-brothers."

"I have a brother."

"I have a brother." Tyler echoed from Sky. They were both wide-eyed.

"AWESOME!" They cheered in unison. They smiled at each other.

"Do you think there is anyone else in Sky army?" Brotato asked.

"I don't know. But I feel there are." Sky said, smiling at his newly discovered brother.

* * *

**LUNA'S BEEN TAKEN! I know, cliche, but it won't be cliche for long. So many questions...my brain hurts...Okay. So yeah. I know forever chapter. Sorry. Go check out my devianart, I have a drawing there. Pls. And yep, Sky and Brotato. BROTHERS FOREVER! And someone else is a notch child too. MWAHAHAHA! You won't know till next chapter. Now, ON WITH THE QUESTIONS AND DARES! **

**ElucidatorX:**  
**As I read along this story I'm like: ":O... WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"**  
**K. Uh. What is this, a question box? YESH.**  
**To Sky: What made up your mind that Luna was your *ahem* LOVE?**  
**To Deadlox: You shy bastard. Why are you slinking off at nighttime?**  
**To SSundee: WHAT'S IN YOUR CAKE?!**  
**To Luna: What does Gemma look like? (I'm sorry if this makes you sad!) **  
**So yeah. You have an epic story X3**

Sky: I don't know. She's hot.

Deadlox: Uhhhhh...I DON'T CONSENT TO SEARCHES!

Ssundee: Cake. Cake is in my cake.

Luna: Ilikepie will describe her later.

Ilikepie: THANK YOU.

**YoshiPuff625:**  
**Me- HOLY SHIT THAT DOG JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! FUCKING- CRYSTAL! YOUR PUPPY DESTROYED THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Q1- ILikePie, do you think I should get a fanfiction account already? :p**  
**D1- Good job Mitch, KATNISS JEROME! *throws the fluffy in the air***  
**Q2- Pegisister? Or rainbow dash?**  
**D2- YES, FAINT MITCH. ALSO- *punches fangirls* Yep. PUT MEH TO SLEEP! YOU KNOW I HATE THE FACE! YOU ALSO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M PISSED.**  
**Q3- If you met two youtubers in REAL LIFE, what would you do?**  
**D3- JEROME, SETO, SKY, TY, TOBY, CATCH! * throws Betty, potions, budder, TNT, and a diamond sword***

**YoshiPuff and Yoshi- BAI! *disappears into flowers***

Ilikepie: HOLY SHIT. TRAIN THAT DOG. And, yesh. Write. Just write. I mean seriously. How'd you think I got so successful? Seriously, I don't know how this has so many views.

Jerome: SHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Ilikepie: Both. And Fluttershy.

Mitch: *Bites lip* SKY! I NEED THE SEXY FACE.

Sky: You mean this! *sexy face*

Fangirls: *faint and scream*

Ilikepie: Scream and probably faint. Not really, just play it cool and then freak out at home.

Jerome, Seto, Sky, Deadlox, Toby: *run after the items*

**ThaRebelHunter:**  
**ACTION! I WANT ACTION! KILL THE SQUIDS! ON WITH THE MAIN PROBLEM IN THIS STORY! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**Now for Questions and Dares**  
**Q1: Jerome: Is Betty a Butter Axe? Cause I just found one**  
**Q2: Mitch: What if you lost a Hunger Games to a squid?**  
**Q3: Luna: How many times have you broken the fourth wall?**  
**Q4: Deadlox: What's up with Enderlox?**  
**D1: Sky: Eat a diamond instead of BUDDER**  
**D2: Seto: Smash a random potion in someone's face**  
**D3: TrueMU: Show your face. Take. Off. The. Mask.**  
**D4: Mudkip: Claim to everyone that you are not only a fish, you are a squid!**

**ACTION!**

Ilikepie: I'M WORKING ON IT.

Jerome: Betty is a diamond axe dood.

Mitch: It would never happen.

Luna: Uh ...5...6..7..8..9..10..11..*couts all the way up to fifty* 51...52...Many times.

Deadlox: Uh. wat?

Ilikepie: Soon.

Sky: IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T EAT DIAMONDS.

Seto: *Smashes an awkward potion in ilikepie's face*

Ilikepie: DA FUQ?

Seto: GIVE ME A GIRLFRIEND.

Ilikepie: I AM TRYING TO.

TrueMU: Not yet.

Mudkip: I AM AN AMPHIBIAN.

**Luna Jane:**  
**OMG ILIKEPIE IS MY FRIEND YAY! CHOCOLATE CAKES FOR ALL! And Mitch you disappoint. Qs and Ds from myself and my sister. Sky: I dare you to go out with Deadlox and Merome. My sis asks how long have you and Fluffy been friends? Fluffy: My sis asks why do Baccas like trees and axes? My sis dares you to walk up to a squid a slurp! (Me: XD) Bodil: My sis dares you to kiss Neko without your glasses and eyes open or date Deadlox for a year without dating anyone else. No loop holes or she will end you. I want to know what happens if you look in a mirror without your glasses on. Deadlox: My sis dares you to eat Ssundee's cake with out asking whats in it and try to finish it without stopping. IDK either. I want to know if Merome is really there because I trust you more then Fluffy. Bratata: I want to know what you think of your new amulet and my sis dares you and Ssundee to go on a date. Thanks for replying to my questions and dares. And before I go ilikepie what is your favorite pie and my sis dares you to let us help Sky Army after a major attack from the squids and they are severly weakened. Probably not gonna happen and if you want to know more PM me and I'll explain it. Thank you all and take care...of where you hike squids these days...bye! :D**

Sky: No. And a long time.

Fluffy: It's our nature. And no.

Bodil: Your sister is wierd. And I have never looked in a mirror.

Deadlox: GIMME THE CAKE. And I don't know.

Ssundee: NOOOOOOO.

Brotato: I like my amulet and no. Eeewwww.

ilikepie: Apple. And other kinds of pie.

**CloudBiscuit:**  
**Yay you did my Q and D!**  
**Questions Everybody!**  
**Q1: To Jerome, SOO what's with the blush HMMMMMMM keepin a lil secret I see.. Hey Mitch! Look at this comment!**  
**Q2: To SKY, So a friend of mine (a recruit) said that there is a secret stash of silver, BUDDER and Diamonds in an underground base... Is this true?**  
**Q3: To Luna, THE MOON FTW RITE? Anyways... What is your favourite daydream tht had sky in it? IN FULL DETAIL PLZ**  
**Q4: Tyler, *shows baby ocelots* how long will your manliness last? Btw...I SHIP SHYLER! **  
**Ok now dares!**  
**D1; Deadlox! *Endy walks by* make a move on her! **  
**And finally D2: Ian, I will have some of your cake, but you must run around BUDDER CITY SCREAMING " I AM A LUNATIC, I LIKE TO SHOWER WITH MY TEDDY BEAR" **  
**To Ilikepie , ILY! I have been following this since it released!**

Jerome: Whhhhhaaatt? NO.

Mitch: 'kay.

Sky: W-w-what? No. How did your friend know of this, lie?

Luna: YEAAHHH. And any memory with Sky is the best.

Tyler: NOO. MY ONLY WEAKNESS. KITTIES.

Deadlox: NO.

Ian: *running around the city* "I AM A LUNATIC, I LIKE TO SHOWER WITH MY TEDDY BEAR!"

ilikepie: Back when I was Blackscar. Those days.

**Crystalcove:**

**Yo wazzup and thanks for ilikepie for answering my last Q's and D's! Here are some more and I can't stop reading! **  
**Q1- Sky, why do squids hate BUDDER?**  
**Q2- Luna did you actually believe the squids when they told you that gemma's dead? Because squids have a nasty reputation of lying, maybe it's a trap, so beware.**  
**D3- Everyone, try to break the fourth wall without ilikepie**  
**D4- ilikepie, make a chapter of you just laughing evily**  
**Q3- deadlox, is the one your crushing on is endy? *wink***  
**Q4- my friend said that she was walking in the woods and she heard squids where having a meeting to attack budder city with budder tools, what's everyone's response? **  
**D5- toby, try to use budder swords than your diamond sword**  
**Well that's all, peace out!**

Sky: It burns them.

Luna: Yes. Trust me. You will see.

Everyone: *tries to break newly repaired 4th wall* IT WON'T BREAK.

Ilikepie: Enchanted obsidian bitches. And I can't do that but. MWAHAHAHHAHHUHHAHAHahaHagrjiodfjaigowehjrirjtg.

Deadlox: N-n-n-no.

Sky: KILL THEM ALL!

Toby: I can't. It just doesn't feel the same.

**YoshiPuff625:**  
**Me- Oh hai! QUESTIONS AND DARES!**

**Q1- Sky, are you secretly keeping a pixelmon somewhere?**  
**D1- Oh. My. Gosh. MITCH CALM CRYSTAL DOWN NOW! *hears glass break and screaming from YoshiPuff* MITCH! FUCK!**  
**Q2- I wonder if you can Katniss Fluffy... *throwz Fluffy with vile creatures on him***  
**D2- ILikePie, I can send in a OC for Seto. OR I can break the fourth wall and do PVP with Perston. WHICH ONE?!**  
**Q3- Luna, sing Children of the Night BY PRINCESS Luna.**  
**D3- Team Crafted, good job. NOW THROW PIES AT EACH OTHER AND TRY AND CAPTURE LUNA AND ILIKEPIE AND LOCK THEM WITH MITCH AND JEROME OR SOMEONE. (Too much "ands" XD)**

Sky: N-n-no.

Mitch: I CAN'T DO THE SEXY FACE.

Fluffy: *screaming and chopping the vile creatures with a Betty*

Ilikepie: Try to break the 4th wall. You won't succed.

Luna: LATER.

Team Crafted: WTF. *throws pies at each other*

**Some Fangirl XD:**  
**OMGOMG MY COMMENT GOT ANSWERED! :D**  
**Ok anyways, I have more questions and comments and this time dares!**  
**Q1: To Husky: Is it annoying when ppl call you a fish? BTW I will respect you, you are not a fish, but a talking pokemon. :3**  
**Q2: To Mitch: Sooo Mitch... how do YOU feel about Merome HMMMM?**  
**C1: To Seto: OMG SETO I KNOW SOMEONE WHO LIKES YOUUU!**  
**C2: To Toby: Same thing to you, Toby... *looks at Mooster in an evil way* MUAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**D2: To Gryphon: Go meet a fellow dog named MuchingBrotato AKA Tyler! He also talks!**  
**D1: To Sky: Put MunchingBrotato in a cage and walk around saying hes your 20 year old puppy!**  
**BEST SERIES EVA! Thats all I gotta say..**

Husky: Yes. It's very annoying. And thanks for the respect.

Mitch: N-n-nothing.

Seto: Cool.

Toby: OOHHHH. Who?

Gryphon: I bet he's not as cute as me.

Sky: Come on Brotato. *tugs lead*

Tyler: *walking behind Sky in dog suit* I thought we were brothers.

**SoTotallyShea:**  
**Hey Ilikepie! **  
**Its SoTotallyShea (hehehehe)**  
**i have a few Q/D's**

**Q1) Deadlox: what is it you dont consent to?... :D**  
**D1) Fluffy: Twerk in front of anyone (mirror doesnt count!)**  
**D2) Sky: Smack someone besides a squid with a budder ingot**  
**and last but not least...**  
**D3) Bodil and bashur: go around laughing for no reason see what Character can last the longest. 8D**

Deadlox: I DON'T CONSENT TO SEARCHES!

Fluffy: *twerks in front of fangirls*

Fangirls: *faint*

Sky: *smacks ilikepie with a budder ingot*

ilikepie: WTF Sky?!

Bodil and Bashur: *laughing*

5 days later

Bodil and Bashur: *still laughing*

Sky: AND WE CAN'T STOP!

**ElucidatorX:**  
**LET ME REVIEW. GOD DAMN IT IPAD. K. Sorry. I couldn't type any reviews on mobile devices so here's me on the computer. Anyway, the whole story my expression is just like... "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT OMIGOD THAT'S BEAUTIFUL." So yeah. How does this question thing work?**  
**Q2: To Luna: Do you consider yourself magical? (I dunno, wtf)**  
**Q3: To Fluffy: Do you fight in your Klub Ice clothes?**  
**I have really horrible questions, I know XD. Probably the most epic story I've ever seen in my life, CONTINUE. PLS.**

Luna: Kinda. I guess.

Fluffy: *in Klub Ice voice* No, Olga dances in Klub Ice clothes!

**Samdoesminecraft 10/13/13 . chapter 22**  
**Hi! I have a few questions and dares.**  
**Q1. Husky, will you ever learn that amphibians are not fish?**  
**Q2. Sky, are you mad at me for my username?**  
**Q3. Herobrine, how did you get trapped in the nether?**  
**D1. Sky and Toby, switch swords for (your choice) a month or a year.**  
**D2. Seto, make an awkward potion and have someone use it.**  
**D3. Herobrine, attack and kill at least 35 squids and 3 hybrids.**  
**That's all I hope to read more of your story!**  
**Q1. Endy, how did you become half enderdragon?**  
**D1. Everyone, one at a time sit in the obsidian room of boredom for 30 minutes.**  
**Q2. Sky, if you could eat one thing the rest of your life, would it be budder apples or budder cake?**  
**D2. Luna,in the middle of the night dress up as your dad and scare TrueMU.**

Husky: I ALREADY KNOW THAT.

Sky: No.

Herobrine: Notch.

Sky and Toby: NO.

Seto: Here ilikepie.

ilikepie: No.

Herobrine: I CAN'T. I'M TRAPPED IN THE NETHER.

Endy: Scientists.

Everyone: Nah.

Sky: BOTH.

Luna: *dresses up as Herobrine and scares TrueMU***  
**

TrueMU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**YoshiPuff625:**  
**Me- OMG MITCH U BITCH! Wait, THAT RHYMES! MITCH THE BITCH MITCH THE BITCH!**

**D1- Stalk Luna and Sky together Team Crafted. The secret hideout is on top of The Team Crafted Building.**  
**D2- Mitch, Im so pissed. *punches fangirls* Pax me IRL. *takes out double enchanted Bettys***  
**D3-MUNCHINGBROTATO, BE A JANET DOG!**  
**D4- KATNISS FLUFFY! *throws Fluffy at Mitch***  
**D5- Oh hai Sky, PARKOUR ON THESE SQUIDS! *levitates squids with magic***  
**D6- Bodil, shower squids on Team Crafted when they wake up next morning.**  
**Yoshi and YoshiPuff- *waves* BAI! *disappears into flowers***

Luna: We have no secret hideout.

Mitch: Woah! Calm down baby girl!

Janet: I don't put on dog suits.

Fluffy: *collides with Mitch* Oh *blushes* S-s-sorry Mitch.

Sky: FUCKING SQUIDS.

Bodil: YESH.

**katdoesfiction:**  
**Love the story, wish I could of came up with a story like that! Your story encouraged me to write my own so THANK YOU!**

**Q1: Is Budder City in the world of rain and the land of trees?**  
**Q2: Are you going to add more OC's soon? **  
**Q3: What's the forth wall?**

**D1: Make SSundee make a sign above a building saying #MEROME**  
**D2: Set SSundee, Mitch, Seto, Kermit and all the others up with someone.**  
**D3: In the story have everyone play truth or dare with some really stomach exploding truths and dares.**

**MUNCHINGBROTATO AND CARMEL SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

Ilikepie: Wat? And I don't know. Look it up on Google.

Ssundee: *puts a sign in front of Jerome's house*

Sign: #MEROME

Ilikepie: I WILL. And that will be sometime after the story. It's called Extra's!

Caramel and Brotato: *blushing*

**TheRiversMelody:**  
**I love your story SOO MUCH! #TOBUTTER! Now I have a few things to do before I attack a group of squids near my village.**

**1) SKY! I FOUND THIS GUY WHO STOLE YOUR AMULET! He had black hair and a goatee. I knocked him out and got it back for you.**

**2) LET THERE BE MEROME!**

**3) I dare Deadlox to tell Endy how he really feels about her, and Mooster to do the same with Toby. I dare Sky to kill a squid with a diamond sword instead of butter. And FINALLY I dare everyone to charge the 4th wall as hard as they can to try to break it.**

Sky: ANT!

Deadlox and Mooster: NO!

Sky: NEVER.

Everyone: *charges into wall* *breaks their bodys*

**YOGSCASTNoxibri:**  
**OH GOD NO! Got to the end of another chapter. SO SO GOOD, much better than mine. Anyways, questions and dares!**  
**Q1 To Sky:**  
**Tell the truth, if you found out Luna was Herobrines daughter, would you dump her?**  
**Q2 To Ty:**  
**If Endy got killed, who would you go out with? You have to choose someone. Can't say no one.**  
**Q3: To ilikepie:**  
**WHERE DID YOU GET YOU IDEAS FROM!? They're freakin' marvelous!**  
**D1: To Sky:**  
**I dare you to have an oppisite day, where you go out with a Squid Luna and try to kill normal Luna!**  
**D2: To Luna:**  
**You guessed it. Go break that wall girl! And don't stop her ilikepie, or I'll take ALL the budder away. All if it. Even the butter. Everything yellow or gol- I mean BUDDER coloured.**  
**D3: To boys in the gang:**  
**Kiss Luna. On the lips. For 10 seconds!**  
**D4: To Dawn:**  
**Kiss every single boy in the gang. Yes including Sky. Wait, no! Don't kiss Sky! I prefer Skuna!**  
**D4: To Everyone: Kiss the squid version of you. Or I take all budder away (See dare 2 for more details).**  
**Wait, got another question:**  
**Q4: To author: PLEASE PLEASE TELL US WHEN WE CAN SUBMIT OUR OCS PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE!**

**Ok, I think thats it. Think it's a wonderful story. Hell no, it's a FANTABULOUS story!**  
**Anyways,**  
**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE**  
**(Disappears In A Cloud Of Ender Particles)**

Sky: Never. But she can't be that.

Ty: Sky. I mean, uh I don't know. Definitely NOT Sky.

Ilikepie: My messed up mind.

Sky: NOOO.

Luna: *Charges into wall* OW!

Ilikepie: I didn't stop her.

Guys: NO.

Dawn: WTF. NO.

Ilikepie: I don't know when.

**pipcat5499:**  
**Omg you saw my commet your the first person who would ever reconsised my commet cuase usly when I post a commet any were the person never sees it * crys a little then stops and smiles at you* now I cam think of some dares and more questions**

**Q1 sky:are you going to ask luna to the dance or not!**  
**Q2 husky: do you like (fish)**  
**Q3 notch: why don't you let sky find his own way around love**

**Time for dares**  
**D1 sky: punch a budder squid then say I sorry did I hurt you (sarcasticly)**

**D2 husky : yell to the world your a fish :3**

**D3 herobrine: punch notch in the face :3**

**That's all I got bye**

Sky: Yes.

Husky: No, they remind me of-

Fluffy: YOUR FAMILY.

Notch: Because-

Ilikepie: WAIT.

Sky: *punches a random squid* *sarcastic* Oops! Did I hurt you?

Husky: NO.

Herobrine: I can't. I AM TRAPPED IN THE NETHER.

**Smileystuff:**  
**Time for some questions and dares**

**Q1 : notch WTF dude ? Herobrine is more chill than you just let sky love luna is that to much to ask and if you say no then I am un following you on twitter**

**Q2 : also for notch. AGAIN WTF ? HOW MUCH KIDS DO YOU HAVE ?YOU WHORE I AM SURPRISED .**

**D1 : sky go up to deadlox. right you done that ? good . Make sure he's listening to his music if he isn't go away and come back when he is . Got that. Then blow up a paper bag , quickly lift one of his headphones , and pop the bag. Try and see if he'll jump higher than 4 metres if he does I'll give you 5 bits of butter.**

**D2: Jerome take Betty and destroy the 4th wall. When you've down that make sure to walk into my room say hi and leave before both our worlds explode**

Notch: WAIT.

Sky: *does all you say*

Deadlox: *jumps up until you can't see him*

Sky: I need my 5 bits of budder soon.

Jerome: *Hits wall with betty. Betty breaks* NOOOOO!

**MinecraftgurlFTW:**

**I'm soooooooo loving the story and here are my dares and questions**

**Q:sky why won't u ask luna to the dance already come on bro**  
**Q:BROTATLE WHO IS THIS CAREMEL GURL U WITH (because u toatly have a HUGE crush on her teehee)?**  
**Q:Seto are u like super smart and do u have your own library ? If not SKY GIVE HIM A LIBRARY NOW**  
**D :Sky tell the mudkip that he is a fish and give him sushi**  
**D :Jerome shave all of your fur off**  
**D :Luna kiss Mitch in the check in frot of sky (jealous much Sky?)**

Sky: SHE WAS TAKEN BY SQUIDS.

Brotato: She is a friend.

Seto: Yes.

Sky: YOU'RE A FISH.

Husky: *cries in a corner*

Jerome: NO.

Luna: NO.

**Anthony 10/25/13 . chapter 7**  
**Dear Sky:Why did you and Luna kiss?(Litterary)**

Sky: Love.

**There ya go. And as always,**

**C'YAAA BYYEE!**


End file.
